Perfecto Un Nuevo Profesor!
by ABBIE.CRISS.LAUF
Summary: Una joven madre, que no es madre; Un pequeño niño que sigue siendo solo un niño y un profesor que pondra su mundo de cabeza "Buenas Tardes, soy Draco Malfoy, el nuevo profesor" Draco Malfoy, simplemente perfecto. Todos Humanos.Draco
1. Chapter 1

-Loki !- Grité a todo pulmón, todos los días era igual ¡este niño nunca me escucha!

— ¡Ya voy Ma! — Bufe, 10 minutos llevo esperándole, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede demorarse un niño de 7 años en arreglarse para ir al colegio?.

— ¡Loki Granger! — El último grito desesperado, ¡Ya íbamos cinco minutos tarde! — ¡Al fin!.. ¿Que no has visto la hora? ¡Ya vamos tarde nuevamente!— Suspiré con un deje de cansancio, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera eso, siempre demoraba de todos modos — Ven acá — Agarre su chaqueta y se la puse, tome su mano y partimos al colegio.

Al subir al auto, tuve que olvidarme de las leyes de tránsito. _Perdón papá_, pensé, estaba más que segura de que diría adiós a mi libertad y un gran y caluroso ¡Hola! A las rejas algún transito viera el kilometraje del auto en estos instantes, una triste sonrisa curso mis labios, siempre era así, cada vez que algo me recordaba a ellos, después de todo mi padre se había esmerado en enseñarme todo lo relacionado a esto cuando me compro mi primer auto.

—...Ma? ¡Mione! — Di un respingo en el asiento al escuchar la voz de Loki a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le pregunte mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor y lo único que él hacía era apuntarme hacia al frente, fruncí el ceño y baje mi vista.

— Oh... — Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al momento en sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas —... Esta verde — Dije con una risita, siempre que recordaba a mis padres pasaba esto, me perdía en aquellos recuerdos y me olvidaba de lo demás — Llegamos — Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a bajar de la parte trasera del auto, me beso la mejilla y corrió a la entrada de su colegio.

— ¡Adiós Ma! — Me dijo antes de que comenzara a correr otra vez. Antes de entrara al colegio Loki se giró y me vio con _esa_ mirada. Dios que no sea lo que pienso que es…

— ¡Hermi! — llamó. ¡Demonios! Y justo _ese_ apodo — Hoy tienes reunión a las 5.00, ¡Te quiero! — Dijo rápidamente y desapareció.

Estuve parada...no sé cuanto tiempo para poder procesar _aquella_ información y cuando finalmente acepte lo que había dicho un grito de frustración escapo desde mi garganta.

— ¡Reunión! Lo que me faltaba — Suspire, de todas las cosas que tienes que hacer cuando tu hijo está en el colegio, específicamente _esa_ era la peor de todas.

Todo comenzó cuando vine a inscribir a Loki por primera vez en el preescolar, basta decir que la señora regordeta que se encargaba de los papeles me miro de una forma que no es muy lindo describir, ¿Y que esperaba? Tenía a un pequeño niño de cuatro años que me llamaba mamá, ¡a mí! ¡Que solo tenía 19 años!, nunca me molesto que Loki me llamará mamá, porque lo era ¿no? Yo era su madre. La primera reunión fue la peor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, literalmente, cuando entre a la sala hubo un enorme silencio, entre rápidamente y me senté en el rincón del último lugar donde recibía miradas furtivas de otras madres que ya tenían una edad "adecuada" para tener un hijo de esa edad, ¡tonterías! En fin, desde ese día las reuniones se convirtieron en un calvario para mí y más cuando me llamaron por primera vez para "hablarme" sobre la conducta de Loki.

**Flash Back**

— _Permiso — Dije mientras entraba al despacho de la Señora McGonagall— ¿Quería hablar conmigo? — Le pregunte mientras ella me indicaba con su cabeza que tomará asiento._

— _Si, así es — Comenzó, su tono serio me indicaba que Loki estaba en problemas, ya estaba pensando que castigo ponerle cuando prosiguió — Su — Carraspeo — Hijo, tiene una conducta que no es debida para los niños de su edad — Ok, eso me confundió así que le pregunte:_

— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — La mire confundida, Loki era un niño tranquilo...bueno, los niños son niños ¿no? Cada cuando hacen sus travesuras._

— _El otro día golpeo a uno de sus compañeros — Ah era eso, el ya me lo había dicho._

— _Si, lo sé — La Señora McGonagall me miro con reproche._

— _¿Y lo dice así sin más? Esa no es una buena actitud — Insistió, pero lo que venía a continuación colmo mi paciencia — Tal vez que usted sea tan joven no es un gran ejemplo para su hijo, las niñas de su edad no están preparadas para ser madres, ni siquiera son capaces de cuidarse a ellas mismas, ¿Cómo cuidar de un niño pequeño?... — Sentía mi cara roja con cada palabra que la profesora decía ¿Quién se creía ella para decirme que hacer con mi niño?—... pienso que lo mejor es que usted debería encargarle su hijo a alguien con experiencia, ¿Cuándo lo tuvo no pensó en la adopción? Hubiera sido un camino mejor para el niño que una madre inexperta como lo son las jóvenes de su edad y... — Dejo de hablar cuando mi palma voló a su mejilla._

– _Nunca he pensado en eso porque él es mío, ¿Quién demonios se cree usted para decirme tales cosas? Puedo asegurarle que soy mil veces una mejor madre que usted misma, permítame hacerle una pregunta, ¿Tiene hijos? — La Señora McGonagall me miraba con perplejidad y solo se atrevió a negar con su cabeza — Eso pensé. Nos vemos en la siguiente reunión Profesora McGonagall. Que tenga un buen día — y Salí con la cabeza en alto, solo para actuar de que nada de eso me había herido, tomando en cuenta de que aun tenia cada una de sus palabras en mi mente, me subí al auto y me puse a llorar como una magdalena ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si al fin y al cabo ni siquiera era una verdadera madre._

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, desde ese momento que la Señora McGonagall me miraba con odio, todos estos años que han pasado, en cada una de las reuniones que hacen a lo largo del año, ¿Pero, qué más da? Ya me acostumbre a la indiferencia de las otras madres hacia mí y al odio de la Profesora de mi hijo, a pesar de que nada de esto es mi culpa, nada es mi culpa.

Con un humor de perros me metí en el auto y fui rumbo a la Biblioteca de Hyde Park, donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Llegué en tiempo record, me puse tras el mostrador mientras bebía un café y leía un libro de los tantos que estaban desparramados encima de este. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaba de Hyde Park , un lugar en el que podía pensar y leer un libro sin nada que me molestara, nada excepto cierta persona que justamente tenía en frente estos momentos.

— ¡Hermione Granger! — Me dijo con sus brazos en forma de jarra en su cintura, golpeteando suavemente el piso con sus zapatos de tacón— ¡Me tienes aquí parada desde hace minutos! ¿Dónde demonios esta tu cabeza ahora? — Me regaño, simplemente no la escuche y conteste, tratando de sonar de lo más normal y poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas.

— ¡Hola Ginny! — Bufó sonoramente y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

— Ok, ¿A qué hora es la reunión? — Y como siempre, todo el esfuerzo que ponía en esas sonrisas para que se vieran sinceras, aunque sea un poquito, fue en vano. Suspire.

— ¿Tan obvia soy? — Me pregunté a mi misma.

— Si, eres demasiado obvia cuando se trata de eso en particular. Aun no puedo creer que sea tan malo como dices — dijo Ginny. Ginevra Weasley, una chica malévola poseedora de una belleza particular y culpable de que todo aquello relacionado con verme femenina y mi falta de interés en cosas de "chicas jóvenes" se conviertan en mi infierno personal, cabe decir que la quiero mucho y es mi mejor amiga desde años, ¿verdad?

— Si lo es Ginny, créeme — le dije en tono misterioso.

— Esta bien, te creo. Pero vamos ¡dime! — Exclamo con una sonrisa misteriosa— ¿Qué hizo mi querido Loki esta vez para darte las buenas nuevas? — ¡Ha! Ese era otro tema, digamos que Loki siempre sale con algo sorpresivo a la hora de darme la fecha de la reunión, no sé de dónde saca tantas ideas diferentes, estoy empezando a sospechar que cierta pelirroja tiene algo que ver en ellas.

Aun recuerdo lo que hizo el mes pasado para anunciarme la fecha tan esperada (nótese el sarcasmo) de todos modos, le quedo delicioso...

**Flash Back**

_Era un día hermoso,templado, típico en Londres. Últimamente Loki estaba, Umm, "demasiado" cariñoso, no me malinterpreten, el siempre es cariñoso, pero esto era algo sospechoso, aun así, lo deje pasar._

_Pasamos casi toda la mañana en el patio trasero de la casa jugando a la escondida, pero luego Loki se aburrió alegando de que era tedioso jugar solo nosotros dos, si claro, solo porque iba ganando. El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre películas, vimos El Rey Leon, es la preferida de Loki, le encanta las canciones de timon y pumba, así que ahí estábamos cantando a todo pulmón, luego se pudo cariñoso y empezó a hacerme mimos y decirme lo mucho que me quería, otro punto para mis sospechas. Al cabo de la película, Loki se ofreció para hacer la cena, si, un niño de siete años se ofreció para hacer la cena, ¿increíble? No lo creo. Así era él. Le deje todos los implementos listos en la cocina, solo haría pastel y yo lo estaría supervisando. Al empezar la decoración me mando a sentar a la encimera_

— _Mamá ve a sentarte, yo quiero decorarlo ¿Sí? — Y juro que nunca más dejare que Ginny se junte con mi hijo, porque al momento en que le iba a decir que no comenzó a mirarme de una forma que solo pudo haber aprendido de mi querida pelirroja. ¡Aggh! ¿Cómo puede uno resistirse a eso? Es tan persuasiva?_

— _¡Esta bien!, cualquier cosa me dices eh — Le dije mientras me alejaba y me sentaba en uno de los pisos, sonreía mientras veía a mi pequeño hacer esas cosas, y es que para ser tan pequeño se manejaba muy bien en la cocina. En eso cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar cuando yo ayudaba a mamá a hacer la comida, nunca me regañaba cuando tiraba alguna cosa y tampoco..._

— _¡Mamá! — Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi a Loki frente mío sonriendo burlón — Aquí está tu pastel — Me beso la mejilla y se bajo de la encimera — ¡Espero te guste, te quiero mucho mami! — Y salió corriendo por la puerta. Estaba conmocionada por eso, hasta que recordé el pastel, lo mire ¡Y claro! Todo encajo como un maldito rompecabezas. Dos palabras, dos malditas palabras era la única decoración que este tenía y yo sabía perfectamente que significaban "Mañana 5.00"_

— _Te quiero mucho mami — Remedé — Maldito tramposo… — Susurre por lo bajo — ¡Ya verás Loki!— Grite a la nada mientras salía de la cocina para comenzar la más grande guerra de cosquillas de la historia._

**Fin Flash Back**

— Mhm, la verdad, esta vez no fue nada elaborado — Gracias a Dios — Solo me lo grito desde la puerta de su colegio — Me encogí de hombros ante la mirada divertida de Ginny— ¿Sabes? Creo que el chico me tiene miedo — Le decía mientras apoyaba mis codos en el mostrador y me inclinaba hacia delante — Cada vez que me va a decir esa fecha lo hace lo más lejos posible de mi o simplemente hecha a correr — Me quede pensativa por un momento hasta que escuche la risa de Ginny.

— ¿Quién no te tendría miedo? Solo basta ver tu cara o escuchar el grito de desesperación que lanzas cuando el pobre te anuncia la reunión — Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, ¡Claro que no doy miedo! ¿O sí?, rodé mis ojos.

— En fin —Suspire— Querida Ginn — Utilice el tono más dulce de voz para decir eso — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu acá a estas horas? — Ginny nunca venia tan temprano a la biblioteca, siempre me venía a buscar a la hora de mi salida, ya que ella tiene su propia tienda,y aunque parezca raro teniendo en cuenta su forma de vestir y la forma en que trata de arreglarme Ginny es propietaria de una tienda nada mas y nada menos que de deportes! en fin, como decía siempre viene a la hora de mi salida para ir a buscar a Loki.

— ¡Oh Dios, lo olvidaba! — Puso una expresión de horror, parecía que lo que sea que se le estuviera olvidando era de vida o muerte — Mione, hoy no podré ir contigo a recoger a Loki — Ok, eso me asombro, Ginny amaba a Loki y siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar con él, es más, ¡Le encantaba ir a recogerlo al colegio! — He quedado para almorzar con el hombre más encantador que he conocido— Puso uno expresión soñadora que jamás había visto en ella y suspiro totalmente embobada — ¡Es el amor de mi vida Mione! — Prácticamente grito eso y en sus ojos azules había un brillo especial que nunca había visto. Sonreí por la felicidad que destilaba mi amiga.

— Ok, pero me contaras todo ¿me escuchaste?— Le dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

— ¡Claro! Todos los detalles que quieras — Me guiño un ojo y sonrío — ¡Nos vemos luego Mione! — Se despidió de mí agitando su mano al salir de la biblioteca. Suspire.

— Ok, ahora, a ordenar esto — dije posando mi vista en los libros que tenía esparcido por todo el mostrador. Tome algunos y los puse en sus estantes respectivos, así paso la mañana prácticamente.

Llegue al colegio quince minutos antes, así que mientras esperaba a Loki me quede dentro del Audi escuchando música en mi Ipod, solo para relajarme y poder afrontar lo que me esperaba esta tarde. La canción mas reciente de Il Divo resonaba en mis oídos hasta que oí un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana me gire rápidamente para ver a Loki parado fuera de mi puerta. Baje inmediatamente del auto y me puse a su altura para besar su mejilla.

— Hola peque, ¿Qué tal el colegio? — Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando le dije peque, odiaba que lo llamara así, pero a mí me encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

— ¡Bien! — Me dijo emocionado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero — Sabes Ma, hoy llegó un nuevo profesor y ¿Adivina qué? — No me estaba empezando a gustar a donde llegaría esto.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Será mi nuevo profesor!

Ya lo recuerdo, mi querida Profesora McGonagall (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba embarazada y tenia estos meses para mejorarse. Aun siento escalofríos recorrer mi espalda cada vez que la recuerdo, si las miradas matasen, yo estaría muchos pies bajo tierra. Un profesor nuevo, ¡Perfecto! Ahora tendría otra persona a la cual debería ignorar, lo que me faltaba.

— Hoy te quedaras con la Señora Umbridge— Y antes de que empezara a replicar seguí diciendo — Tía Ginn...no está disponible en estos momentos — Una sonrisa divertida comenzaba a cursar mi rostro, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. No te salvaras de mi interrogatorio, ¡No Señor! Esta más que claro que tengo que saber que paso con _Míster Encantador_.

— ¿La Señora Umbridge? ¡Pero Hermi! Es tan aburrida, además, ¡Siempre me hace alimentar a sus feos gatos! — Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros.

— ¡Vamos! No te pongas así, solo será por un rato, no es mi culpa que no te puedas quedar con Tía Ginn en estos momentos, ella estará ocupada con su Príncipe Verde — Dije de forma divertida para aligerarlo un poco, aunque rectifico, ¡Se ve tan adorable cuando se enfurruña! — Te prometo algo — Dije captando su total atención — Cuando llegue te hare tu plato preferido — Y le guiñe un ojo, su rostro se ilumino y se cubrió por una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Pizza con extra queso! — Gritó.

— Pizza con extra queso será — Le dije aparcando a un lado de la acera de la Señora Umbridge, que estaba esperándonos en el jardín.

— ¡Hermione, querida! — Me recibió con un afectuoso abrazo — No te preocupes, yo cuidare muy bien a este pequeño — Me decía mientras pellizcaba sutilmente las mejillas de Loki y este ponía una mueca de desagrado. Me agache para quedar a su altura.

— Pórtate bien pequeño — Le dije mientras revolvía su cabello y besaba su roja mejilla. Bufé — Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a mi infierno personal — Loki me sonrío burlón.

— ¡Te Quiero Ma! — Grito en el momento que me montaba en el auto y partía a mi tortura de todos los meses.

...

Aquí estaba, en la entrada del colegio.

— Es Ahora o nunca Hermione— Suspire y me adentre en el colegio.

Sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, me recordaba a la secundaria. Al entrar en la sala donde seria la reunión comencé a comparar la secundaria con esta pequeña sala. Pan comido. En el frente del salón teníamos a las mamas que pedían a gritos la atención del Profesor y que se regodeaban de que sus hijos eran los mejores y a pesar de parecer amigables, al darles la espalda ¡Pam! Sacaba sus garras, claramente las podíamos clasificar como las porristas de la secundaria, solté una pequeña risa por mi comparación. En el medio del salón estaban los normales, los que no se metían con nadie pero de igual manera estaban interesados con todo lo que sucedía allí. Hum, y por último los marginados o alias: Hermione Granger. Aquellos que se aislaban del mundo (salón, en este caso) para pasar desapercibidos. Pero eso era algo que claramente no lograba conseguir.

Tome asiento en el rincón de siempre, haciendo lo de siempre, nada.

De un momento a otro un silencio realmente incomodo irrumpió en el salón, ¿Qué demonios pasaba para que todas se quedaran calladas súbitamente? Alce mi cabeza para ver que causó o _quien_ causó aquello. Quede pasmada con la visión que tenia frente a mi _'¿Quién es él?'_ pensé. Allí, en frente del salón estaba parada la razón por la cual todas permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, ¿Quién no se pondría así con semejante espécimen? Adonis, eso era él, un perfecto Adonis, que digo, Adonis sentiría envidia de aquel hombre. Su rostro perfectamente esculpido te quitaba el aire, su nariz recta y de una simetría desconocida, sus labios, esos finos y rosados labios que te incitaban a besarlo, su cabello de una tonalidad rubio- platinado perfectamente acomodado, pero lo que me tenia mas embobada eran, sin duda, aquellos dos pozos grises que resplandecían bajo una capa de largas pestañas, y miraban con diversión el salón entero.

— Buenas Tarde, soy Draco Malfoy, el nuevo profesor — Anuncio con una profunda y aterciopelada voz, rematando con una sonrisa sarcásticamente sincera que saco más de un suspiro.

Draco Malfoy, simplemente perfecto,suspire.

_Últimamente se había hecho un hábito en mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada tengo que presentarme ya que en el cap anterior no lo hice (soy nueva en subir, escribir historias) Mi nombre es Gandhi Abigail díganme abi ^_^ .**

**Además tengo que aclarar unas cosas, la historia no es mía, es una adaptación que estoy haciendo con el permiso de la genial Lamb'stown. Claro que he tenido que estar haciendo cambios para que la historia vaya acorde con nuestros personajes, y estoy tratando de seguir su forma de escribir, asi que si notan algo que no tenga que ver díganmelo. Bueno solo me queda decir que tratare de actualizar cada dos o tres días, según el trabajo me lo permita, ahora si dejo el parloteo y sigamos con la historia.**

_**Ningun personaje es de mi propiedad U.U le pertenecen a nuestra reina J. y la trama a Lamb'stown.**_

Capitulo 2

1, 2, 3, 4...

¡Vamos!

¿Cuando alguien va a decir algo?

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente ha pasado desde que el Profesor Malfoy, alias _Señor Adonis_, irrumpió en el cuarto y dejo deslumbrada a toda la población femenina. Aun podía escuchar los pequeños suspiros de ensoñación que soltaban algunas madres, ¡Dios! Estaba aquí porque_ tenía _que y gracias a este señor tendría que permanecer aquí incluso más de lo normal, _fantástico_.

La ayuda divina hizo que Parkinson escuchara mis plegarias internas, ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba a pasos del profesor.

— ¡Mucho gusto profesor Malfoy! — _Chillo _con entusiasmo mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor — Como presidenta de la directiva estudiantil, hablando por todos — Se volteo para mirar el salón completo, su mirada no te daba derecho a réplica — Le damos una gran bienvenida al semestre y esperamos que nuestros niños no le causen tantos problemas — Apunto con una risita coqueta que fue seguida por el resto de las mujeres presentes ¡Oh vamos! ¿Ahora con este también? Repito, ¡increíble!

— Muchas gracias — Simple y preciso. Que hombre más comunicativo — He hablado con algunos de mis colegas — Decía mientras ordenaba una pila de papeles que descansaba sobre el escritorio — Me han dicho que he tomado uno de los mejores cursos — Su expresión cambio a una de ¿Irritación? — Pero como en todo los cursos siempre hay niños que...— Suspiró —... simplemente actúan como niños — Sonrió — En fin, en esta reunión solo entregare los informes de calificaciones — Decía mientras le pasaba a Pansy los documentos para que los repartiera, luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo con lo que esta puso una mueca de desagrado — Y dentro de la semana citare a cada uno de ustedes para tener una entrevista y conocerlos mejor, También...

Aquí era donde dejaba de escuchar.

— Hey Granger — Escuche una voz fría mientras veía un papel agitarse frente a mí — Aquí está el informe de tu_ hijito — _Y aquí vamos otra vez. Respira Hermione, relájate.

— Gracias querida — Dije mientras agarraba el papel y le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica la cual me devolvió mientras se retiraba a las otras mesas

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, el profesor quiere hablar contigo luego de la reunión — ¿Qué? ¡Demonios Loki que hiciste ahora! — _Acerca del bastardito — _Susurró entre dientes. Pero como dicen: a oídos sordos, palabras necias. ¿Que mas podía hacer si no el ignorar aquellas palabras? No serviría de mucho el que me tirara encima de Lauren en estos instantes, como tenía ganas de hacerlo (No Hermione, resiste, hazlo por Loki. Me repetía una y otra vez, a lo largo de la reunión, _hazlo por el_).

Así que ahí me quedé, esperando que la endemoniada reunión llegara a su fin.

...

— Señor Malfoy, ¿Quería hablar conmigo? — Pregunte al hombre que estaba de espaldas frente a mí.

— Señora Granger, si, justamente quería...— Decía mientras se giraba, de un momento a otro se quedo en silencio — ¿Tu eres la madre de Loki? — Dijo mirándome con asombro.

— Si, la misma ¿Algún problema con eso? — Fruncí el ceño. Siempre era lo mismo ¿Uno no podía ser madre joven? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI por Dios!

— No, no, ninguno es solo que — Me miro dubitativamente, como no sabiendo si decir lo que iba a decir — Eres demasiado...-

— Joven — Lo corte antes de que terminara, ya estaba acostumbrada a esta respuesta — Bueno, pero estamos aquí para hablar de Loki ¿No?— Pregunté, mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio enarcando una ceja — Así que hábleme de él y no de que soy demasiado joven para ser madre — Sonreí burlonamente, y es que en vez de molestarme siempre me causaba gracias el asombro de las personas al saber que Loki era mi hijo.

— Si claro — Parecía nervioso. No pude aguantar el lanzar una pequeña risa la cual hizo que me mirara entre confundido y divertido.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo gracioso? — Volví a sonreír (Vaya, sí que me hacia sonreír).

— No es nada, sigamos con lo nuestro — Le dije mientras me sonrojaba — Quiero decir...—Carraspee — ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir de Loki?

— Oh, Loki— Sonrío mientras se giraba nuevamente para guardar los documentos que sostenía en su mano — Bueno, tu ere su madre, debes saber que es un niño un tanto _especial_ — Me dijo mientras me daba una mirada divertida.

_Especial._

Oh claro, Loki _era especial_.

Ya veía donde iba esto.

— ¿Quién ha sufrido por culpa de Loky ahora? — Le pregunte, mientras recordaba a los pobres niños que habían sufrido de las _inocentes_ bromas de mi pequeño demonio — ¿Fue Dean otra vez? ¿O tal vez Cho?...puedo justificar a mi hijo por eso, esa pequeña niña... — Me calle al escuchar su melodiosa risa.

— Tranquila, no le ha hecho nada a ninguno de sus compañeros esta vez. Esta semana tuve el agrado de compartir con Scorp...

— _Loki_ — Lo corte, por costumbre.- No le gusta que lo llamen Scorpius.

—Loki— Me dijo divertido — Y debo decirte que es un niño muy imaginativo — ¡Ha! Dímelo a mi — El centro de sus bromas esta vez fue..._el nuevo profesor_ — Demonios. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme. Ese niño ya iba a ver cuando llegara a casa ¿Cómo se le ocurría jugarle bromas al profesor? Suspire.

— Bueno entonces cambio mis preguntas, ¿Qué le ha hecho a usted esta vez?

— Mhm, ¿SeñoraGranger? — Me llamó. ¿Señora? No era tan vieja ¿no?

—Hermione—Corregí. Él rió.

—Hermione, ¿Qué edad tienes? — Lo mire con confusión en mi rostro.

— ¿21? — Respondí en modo de pregunta ¿Qué tenía que ver mi edad en todo esto?

— Bien, tenemos casi la misma edad, _por favor_, no me trates de usted — Me dijo con _esa_ sonrisa que hizo suspirar a todas cuando entro en el salón.

— Ah, eso. Está bien — Sonreí — ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta? — Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y me miro.

— ¿Por cuál quieres que comience? El incidente con la pintura o con el de la cola fría — Decía pensativo — Oh... ¡Ya se! El del letrero en mi espalda... — Suspire de frustración.

— Ok, ok, ya entendí — Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su lista ¿Cuántas cosas puede hacer este niño en una semana? Rodee mis ojos — ¿Y...qué más?— Nuevamente la sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿No es suficiente con lo que te he dicho?— Se ve muy bien que no conoce a Loki.

— Bueno, esas cosas las hace todo el tiempo — Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — A lo que me refería era que me aconsejarías tu que hiciera — Me miro confundido ¿Tanto le cuesta entender? Bufé — Mira, siempre que me llaman para _hablar_ conmigo acerca de la conducta de Loki,los profesores; Todos, terminan diciéndome en otras palabras que soy una pésima madre para el — Suspire y sonreí cínicamente — ¿No piensas hacer lo mismo?

— No — Contestó con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro al momento en que giraba sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta — Que tenga un buen día Señorita Granger — Y la puerta se cerró.

...

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Ya estaba en mi auto y seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento del _querido_ profesor de Loki; No es que a mí me interese de todas formas_. _Doblé en la esquina de la avenida para entrar a la calle donde vivía la Señora Umbridge y recoger a Loki. La pizza ya reposaba en el asiento trasero. Loki nunca me perdonaría el que la olvidara así que después de salir algo confundida del colegio me fui directamente a la Pizzería que se encontraba a dos manzanas de allí.

— ¡Mamá! — Grito Loki cuando me baje del auto, corrió rápidamente y me abrazo.

— ¡Hola peque! — Le dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos y besaba su mejilla — Hola Señora Umbridge— Le dije a la ancianita regordeta que se encontraba enfrente mío.

— Hola querida — Sonrió —Loki se porto como todo un angelito — Reí internamente ¿Mi Loki un angelito? Me parecía mas un príncipe de la travesura.

— ¿Tú un angelito? — Le susurre en su oído para que solo el oyera. Rió ligeramente.

— Tengo mis métodos Ma — Mascullo entre dientes.

— Me alegro — Sonreí respondiéndole a la ancianita — Muchas gracias por todo Señora Umbridge— Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla — ¡Nos vemos! — Me despedí mientras montaba a Loki en el asiento trasero y yo me acomodaba en el lado del conductor — Así que has estado haciendo de las tuyas en el colegio otra vez — Empecé como quien no quiere la cosa. Quería que él me dijera lo que había hecho. Loki suspiro.

— ¿Yo? Quien te dijo eso. ¿No escuchaste a la Señora Umbridge? Soy todo un angelito — Me decía sonriendo inocentemente

—Scorpius— Suspire.

— Esta bien...— Y me empezó a contar lo que le había hecho al profesor durante la semana mientras agachaba la cabeza —... pero ¡Lo de el letrero no fue mi idea!, James lo escribió — Bufó — Pero el muy cobarde no se atrevía a colgarlo en su espalda — Susurró.

— ¡Claro! Y para eso estabas tú ¿No? — Le respondí irónicamente — Obvio, si tu siempre eres el culpable de todas las travesuras que ocurren en el salón, una mas una menos ¿Qué importaba no? — Me estaba empezando a irritar, siempre era igual, si no me llamaban en la semana para poner al día de todo lo que Loki había hecho, en las reuniones era el punto fijo del profesor.

— Lo siento Mamá — Susurro tan bajito que creí no haberlo escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Le pregunte.

— ¡Lo siento! — Me grito levantando la cabeza. Podía ver como sus ojitos se iban cristalizando por culpa de las lagrimas que peleaban por salir — Lo siento — Susurro por última vez.

— Llegamos — Le dije seria mientras bajaba para abrirle la puerta del asiento trasero. No alcance a cerrar la mía cuando escuche como entraba corriendo a la casa. Suspiré, _tómatelo con calma Hermione._ Saque la pizza del asiento trasero y me adentre en la casa. La puse sobre la encimera y me encamine a la habitación de Loki.

Ahí estaba él. Sobre su cama con la almohada en su cabeza, como hacía cada vez que se ponía a llorar para que no lo viera, algo que no le resultaba muy bien. Me acerqué lentamente y tome asiento al lado contrario en su cama.

—Loki— Lo llame bajito —Loki— Le moví por el hombro y jale de su almohada para intentar quitársela —Scorpius— Dije con cansancio y finalmente se saco la almohada de la cabeza. Sus ojitos estaban rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, me sentí tan culpable por haberlo regañado de esa manera, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, el había hecho algo que no estaba bien y tenía que entenderlo. De repente sentí dos bracitos rodear mi cuello y la cabeza de Loki acomodarse en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y el hombro.

— Lo siento mucho mamá — Repitió entre sollozos — Yo no quería, es solo que — Hipó — Los niños nunca quieren jugar conmigo — Siguió hablando entre sollozos — Y siempre que hago alguna travesura me prestan un poco de atención — Acaricie su cabello. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, trate de todo para no ponerme a llorar junto a el _«Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione»_ me repetía mientras seguía acariciándolo.

— Esta bien — Le repetía entre caricias — No paso nada, está bien — _tienes que cuidarlo como nosotros te cuidamos a ti..._aquellas palabras aparecieron en mi cabeza derrumbando mis barreras. Una silenciosa lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla, la cual limpie rápidamente.

...

Luego de un momento de reflexión en el cual me encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la encimera, comenzó a sonar aquella familiar melodía _Girls just wanna have fun,_ sonreí al recordar cómo había regañado a Ginny por aquel tema. Tome el pequeño aparato entre mis manos y lo llevé hacia mi oído.

— ¡Hola Ginn! — La saludé entusiasta a través del celular.

— _¡Hola Mione!_ — Contesto del mismo modo —_ ¿Y mi sobrino preferido?_ — Suspire. Loki se había dormido después de todo el ajetreo anterior.

— Durmiendo. En su cuarto — Conteste con un tinte de tristeza.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — Me pregunto una preocupadaGinny.

— Luego te cuento — Respondí — Ahora señorita, me vas a decir todo lo que hiciste con _Míster Maravilloso_ — Sonreí malvadamente — Y cuando digo todo, ¡es todo!

— _Ok, ok _— Ya me la podía imaginar dando saltitos al otro lado de la línea — _Pero primero, su nombre es Harry y no Míster Maravilloso _— Dijo lo ultimo imitando el tono de mi voz. Sonreí.

— Si, si como sea — Rodé los ojos — Empieza…

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es que...es que, ¡es simplemente Ma-ra-vi-llo-so! ..._— Y así mi querida Ginn comenzó su largo relato sobre la comida que tuvo con el famoso Harry, aunque para mi seguirá siendo _Míster Maravilloso _—_... y luego me llevo de vuelta a mi casa, eso quiere decir que acabo de llegar, porque de no ser así te hubiera hablado más temprano, bueno eso no importa_ — Comenzó a reír nerviosamente ¿Ginny nerviosa?— _¿A que no adivinas?_

— ¿Qué? — Espete emocionada.

— _¡Me beso Hermi! Me beso y Dios sí que besa increíble, no sabes, sus labios son como..._

— Ok, no necesito _ese_ tipo de detalles Ginny— Reí cuando la interrumpí drásticamente.

— _Bueno, bueno, tú me dijiste todos los detalles ¿No?_ — Rió — _Pero cuéntame tú ahora Hermi_— Y ahí vamos — _¿Cómo te fue en la tan esperada reunión? _—Suspire _nuevamente_.

— Mhm, bien — En realidad no había sido _tan_ terrible como las anteriores. Me pregunto porque...

— _Ok, cuéntame lo que realmente paso, para que tu digas eso debe haber sido algo demasiado bueno_ — Suspire.

— Ehh, nada fuera de lo normal — Le contesté mientras mordía mi labio — Hay un nuevo profesor — Le comente rápidamente.

— _¿Profesor? _— Pregunto atónita — _¿Y la vieja que siempre te daba problemas?_

— Ahm, no lo sé.

— _Bueno, no es algo que me interese de todos modos_ — Me dijo Ginny con tono aburrido — _Dime Mione, ¿Es lindo? _— ¿Lindo? Esa descripción se quedaba corta para ese hombre.

— Mhm, si — Simple y es Ginny, si le decía todo lo que pensaba sobre el profesor de Lokil estaba segura de que me esperaba un gran interrogatorio. No, definitivamente no estaba para eso.

— _¿No me dirás nada mas cierto?_ — Sonreí, Ginny me conocía tan bien.

— No — Reí por imaginarme a Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

— _Bueno_ — Suspiró — _¿Estas consciente de que yo te acompaño todos los días a recoger aLoki?_ — Demonios, había olvidado eso, me mordí la lengua por estúpida.

— Nos vemos Ginn— Le dije rápidamente. Soltó una gran carcajada.

— _Eso pensé. ¡Nos vemos mañana Hermi!_ — Y colgó.

Di un gran suspiro.

Estaba muerta.

El ir con Ginny a buscar a Loki sería un total infierno.

Me encamine a la sala de estar y me acomode sobre el mullido sillón de tres cuerpos que allí teníamos. Al cerrar los ojos comenzaba a recordar las tardes que pasaba con mis padres viendo una película o simplemente haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. También recordé la expresión de emoción en el rostro de todos cuando supimos que Loki estaba creciendo en...

Unos pequeños pasos en el corredor me volvieron a la realidad.

— Mamá — Me llamo Loki con su manita en la cara para sacarse el sueño de encima.

— Ven aquí pequeño — Le dije mientras extendía mis brazos y lo sentaba en mi regazo.

Comencé a mecerlo suavemente y tararearle una canción que me cantaba mi madre todas las noches antes de que me durmiera, me acerque lentamente a la recamara con Scorp dormido en mis brazos, lo acomode suavemente en su cama. Verlo ahí me calmo totalmente. Con esa expresión de paz en su rostro, sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la almohada la cual abrazaba cada noche y la tenue sonrisa que se encontraba posada en sus labios. Definitivamente parecía un ángel. Una melancólica sonrisa se asomo por mis labios.

_Mi pequeño ángel._

Me encamine a mi habitación para descansar de este día tan ajetreado que me había dejado sumamente cansada. Suspire mientras me ponía mi pijama. Mi mente voló rápidamente a la conversación que había establecido con Ginny. Por alguna extraña razón el siquiera pensar en volver a ver al Profesor Malfoy me ponía los pelos de punta ¿Qué quería después de la forma en la que desapareció del salón? _«Genial Hermione tienes a otro profesor como enemigo»_ me reprimí mentalmente_._

Lo peor de todo era un extraño estremecimiento que subía por mi cuerpo al pensar en él como mi enemigo.

_Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta..._

_**Bueno aquí esta, Que les parecio? Ya saben basta con presionar el botoncito azul y darme su opinión, quiero aclarar que el hijo de Hermi se llama Loki Scorpius Granger, puede que no quede mucho pero no se …**_

_**Ojala les guste y según como vaya viendo resultados pues haber si me animo a subir algo de mi propiedad,**_

_**Besos! ABI**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Como estáis? Yo un poco cansada, bueno dormir poco y trabajar mucho no es buena combinación :) , y ustedes ya están de vacaciones? .**_

_**Bueno quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han seleccionado a esta historia en sus favoritos, alertas y por supuesto a aquellas que han dejado reviews, es justo ahora cuando comprendo la importancia de estos para que el autor suba capítulos je. **_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de nuestra reina J. , y la historia a Lamb'stown. Yo solo trato de adaptar ^_^**_

Capitulo 3

_Pip, pip..._  
¿Qué demonios?

Maldita alarma_._

Saque la almohada que se encontraba bajo mi cabeza para ponerla encima de esta «_5 minutos más_» y volví a cerrar los ojos, al fin de cuentas, siempre llegábamos tarde al colegio, no haría ningún daño apuntar otro día a la lista ¿no? Suspire y me acomode para seguir soñando. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto «_No, claro que no_»tan rápido como me acomode para seguir en mi profundo sueño _algo_ _realmente molestoso_ comenzó a saltar en mi cama.

— ¡Ma, Ma, Ma! — Sonreí — ¡Mami, Mami, Mami! — Cada vez iba subiendo más el tono de voz — ¡Mioneeee! — Grito desesperado, alargando la 'e'. Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios — ¡Vamos Ma! Ya te escuche ¡Estas despierta! Anda ¡Levántate! — Y lo último que sentí fue un fuerte golpe. Rápidamente tire la almohada a no sé donde, y me acomode en la orilla de la cama. Sonreí cuando mire hacia abajo.

— ¿Loki? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? — Pregunte con tono burlón. Mi querido príncipe yacía en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un puchero en sus labios… este niño sabia como manejarme

— ¡No te burles! — Me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Ves! Eso es lo que te pasa por no dejar descansar a tu madre un poquito más — Se levanto rápidamente y me jalo del brazo.

— ¡Vamos Ma! Llegaré tarde, apúrate, ¡Ve a vestirte! — Asombrosamente caí en cuenta de que Loki ya estaba vestido…

Esperen, _¿Loki vestido a esta hora?_ Qué rayos...

— Espera, espera, espera ¿Qué mier...Qué haces tú vestido tan temprano? — Lo mire incrédula, y gracias al cielo corrigiéndome a tiempo de decir "la palabrota" — Es más, ¿Por qué estas tan entusiasmado en ir al colegio? ¡Nunca te ha gustado ir al colegio! — Espete. Necesitaba saber qué o quién era lo que había cambiado a Loki.

— Ehh, nada — Sonrió inocentemente — Se me dio la gana levantarme temprano hoy ¿Hay algo malo en eso Ma? — Me pregunto inocentemente poniéndose el dedo índice en su labio inferior, para enfatizar más la pregunta «_Si claro, a mi no me engañas niño..._».

— Ok, te creeré esta vez — Le dije, encaminándome al baño, aun lo miraba con desconfianza — ¡Pero a mí no me engañas Scorpius! — Le grite antes de cerrar la puerta.

Luego de una _relajante_ (nótese el sarcasmo) ducha; relajante gracias a cierto niño que estuvo en todo momento golpeando la puerta para saber si ya estaba lista ¿Qué le pasa a este niño? Enserio, nunca le ha agradado ir al colegio y odia levantarse temprano para asistir a este, ¿Y resulta que ahora es él quien tiene que sacarme a mí de la cama? «_Raro, muy raro_»_. _Me vestí rápidamente con una simple polera gris y unos vaqueros, cepille mi melena y la amarre en una coleta (¿Qué? No tenía tiempo, había un pequeño niño fuera de la puerta que ya estaba colmando mi paciencia) y salí del baño.

— ¡Ya, ya! Ya salí, ¿Estas contento ahora?

— Si — Me miro sonriente — Toma Ma —Me pasó las llaves del auto y una chaqueta. En un tiempo record ya nos encontrábamos camino al colegio.

— ¡Profesor Malfoy! — «_¿Qué?_» Me gire rápidamente para ver como Loki corría donde su _profesor_ y se ponía al lado de este «_Fantástico_».

— Adiós Mamá ¡Te quiero!, ¡Adiós pequeño, yo también te quiero! — Grite. A lo lejos pude divisar como el Profesor Malfoy junto a Loki soltaban una risa disimulada. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a golpear el suelo con mi pie. El Profesor le susurro algo a Loki y este soltó una gran carcajada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía delante de mí.

— Lo siento Ma — Me dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos para que besara mi mejilla — ¡Nos vemos luego, te quiero! — Cuando lo estaba dejando en el suelo Loki me susurro al oído — El Profesor Malfoy me pidió que te dijera que no deberías estar gritando así a las afueras del colegio — Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mhm, porque nadie querría entrar con una loca gritando en la entrada del colegio ¿No? — Me decía mientras me miraba con ojos divertidos.

—Scorpius... — Me corto antes de que siguiera.

— ¡Yo no fui, fue él! — Me dijo mientras apuntaba a Malfoy que se retorcía de la risa unos pasos más allá de nosotros — ¡Adiós Ma! — Y echó a correr nuevamente para llegar donde su _querido_ profesor. Bufé mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

— Enano tramposo — Resople — Y tú no te quedas atrás Malfoy— Susurre mirándolos como entraban al colegio juntos. Malfoy giro su cabeza para observarme con ojos divertidos, la parte infantil que llevo dentro salió a flote y no encontré nada mejor que sacarle la lengua «_¡Genial Hermione! Quedaste como una niña ahora_». Aun dentro del auto podía escuchar la fuerte carcajada que lanzó después de eso.

...

Resople molesta recordando el suceso que había pasado hace una hora atrás. Me dispuse a limpiar el mostrador de la biblioteca. Esta semana me encontraba solo yo trabajando, ya que mis queridos compañeros tenían unas semanas de vacaciones, pero yo no podía darme ese lujo, no cuando tienes que mantener a un niño de 7 años en casa.

Tome unos libros que estaban encima de las mesas «_Gente, ¿Qué no sabe que después de ocupar un libro se debe dejar en su estante correspondiente?_» Bufe, claro que no lo sabían. Mientras seguía ordenando este desastre, mi celular comenzó a sonar con una canción desconocida. Rápidamente lo acerque a mi oído.

— ¿Diga? — Conteste dudosa.

— _Hermione ¡Gracias a Dios!_ — El Señor Greyback, dueño de la biblioteca.

— ¿Ocurre algo Señor Greyback? — Era raro que me llamara, _demasiado raro._

— Sí, bueno, veras — Carraspeo y comenzó dudoso — Lo que pasa querida, es que había olvidado anunciarte que hoy ira un curso del colegio Beauxbatons— Gemí. ¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado decirme algo tan importante?

— ¿A qué hora llegaran Señor Greyback? — Pregunte titubeante, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

— Bueno, en este mismo instante — Abrí los ojos como plato mientras la campanita de la puerta de la entrada sonaba anunciando la llegada de alguien.

— ¡Mamá! — Escuché a lo lejos. Me gire rápidamente aun con el teléfono en mano «_Realmente Dios no me quieres o algo muy malo debo haber hecho en mi vida pasada ¿Por qué a mí?_» Ahí estaba Loki de la mano del Profesor Malfoy y a su espalda una fila de niñitos que miraban expectantes todo a su alrededor « ¿_Tenía que ser la clase de él la que tenía que venir? ¡Fantástico!_».

— Ya llegaron Señor Greyback, _gracias_ por avisarme con anticipación — Conteste de modo irónico.

— Lo siento mucho Hermione querida... — Comenzó a disculparse. Suspire.

— No se preocupe, está bien, Adiós — Colgué. Suspire un par de veces antes de acercarme a aquel grupo tan peculiar. Inhale fuertemente y puse una de mis mejores sonrisas antes de comenzar

— ¡Buenos días, Bienvenidos a _Greyback's Library_! — Anuncié a los pequeños niños tratando de mantener mi sonrisa, mirando fugazmente al hombre que tenia frente a mí y que trataba de esconder una risita a como dé lugar.

— ¡Buenos días Señorita! — Respondieron los niños a coro. Aquel gesto logro sacar una sonrisa sincera de mis labios.

— Buenos días, Señorita Granger— Me saludo el Profesor Malfoy.

— Buen día Profesor — Lo salude con un gesto de cabeza — Bueno niños — Les decía mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura — Iremos a la sección de infantiles — Comencé mientras los niños se iban alborotando a mi alrededor — Tenemos de todo tipos de cuentos — Continúe — Tenemos unos para la lindas princesitas como las que vemos por acá — Dije sonriéndole a las niñas que tenia frente a mi — Y también tenemos de carros y soldados para los niños que les guste ese tipo de cosa — Decía mientras algunos pequeños chocaban sus palmas — Y una gran variedad de cuentos de misterio y terror para los que no se asustan por las noches — Finalicé mirando a Loki y guiñándole un ojo haciendo que este sonriera.

— Así que, ¿Quién quiere acompañarme? — Rápidamente todos los niños comenzaron a brincar y gritar.

— Shhhh — Exclamo el Profesor Malfoy— Recuerden que estamos en una Biblioteca — Los niños guardaron silencio enseguida.

Los encamine a la sección de niños. Estaba decorado con pequeños "puffs" de colores llamativos, tenia estantes de color blanco con puntitos de colores. Los niños comenzaron inmediatamente a tomar lugar en distintos sitios y a sacar libros de los estantes, se podía ver en la mirada de cada uno cuan impresionados estaban con aquel lugar «_Bien hecho Ginny_» felicite mentalmente a mi mejor amiga, la cual se había esmerado en esta sección diciendo _"Los niños entraran y se dormirán enseguida, ni siquiera lograran a tocar uno de tus preciados libros Hermione ¡es tan aburrido, todo es...café!" _sonreí recordando cómo empezó a molestar al Señor Greyback para que la dejara re-decorar este lugar...

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — No me había dado cuenta que Malfoy yacía a mi lado. Me gire lentamente para grave error debo decir, ¿Qué iba a saber yo que tenia unos ojos tan... deslumbrantes?luego de quedar embobada un par de segundos con aquellos pozos grisáceos sacudí mi cabeza lentamente.

— Nada — Le respondí y me gire para ver a los niños. Súbitamente recordé la forma en que había visto a Loki con él, _hoy han pasado muchas cosas raras _— ¿Qué pasa entre Loki y tú?

— ¿Qué? — Me preguntó, creo que lo pillé de sorpresa.

— Qué es lo que sucedes entre Loki y tu — Le repetí lentamente — No me mal interpretes — Comencé — Pero Loki, bueno… — Titubee — te hizo unas _pequeñas_ travesuras que no son muy agradables que digamos y hace un rato se veían tan _amigos ._..y hoy se levanto tan...extraño — Susurre lo último.

— ¿Extraño?

— Olvídalo — Le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza recordando el entusiasmo de Loki por llegar al colegio «_ ¿Será él quien lo hace actuar de esa manera?_» — ¿Qué le has hecho a mi príncipe de la travesura? —Malfoy río. Fruncí el ceño _¿Qué tiene de gracioso esa pregunta?_

— ¿Que le he hecho a Scorp..._Loki_? — Repitió la pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro — Nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña charla de hombre a hombre.

— Es un niño — Le recordé.

— Lo sé — Dijo simplemente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Gracias — Le dije sinceramente. Draco me miró con confusión.

— ¿Gracias, porqué? — Reí suavemente, no sabía lo que costaba levantar a Loki por las mañanas...

— Porque, supongo, tu charla de "Hombre a Hombre" sirvió — Le dije encogiéndome de hombros — No sé qué demonios le habrás dicho a Loki— Levanté mi cabeza y lo encontré observándome de una forma distinta, nuevamente baje la cabeza algo cohibida por esa mirada mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mis rostro — Pero nunca lo había visto tan_...feliz_ — Suspiré — ¿Sabes lo que me costaba levantarlo cada día de la cama para que fuera al colegio? Y hoy fui yo a la que tuvieron que sacar de la cama — Reí nuevamente — Increíble, simplemente increíble — Escuche como suspiro a mi lado. Lentamente gire mi cabeza para observar su perfil. Miraba fijamente a los niños.

— No le dije nada fuera de otro mundo — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia — Simplemente...compartimos algunas experiencias personales — Se giro para mirarme con _esa_ sonrisa deslumbrante plantada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tipo de experiencia? — Pregunte embobada aun con su sonrisa. Río quedamente.

— Secreto — Me dijo mientras se giraba nuevamente para ver a los niños, levanto un brazo para saludar a uno de ellos, me gire y vi que era Loki. Sonreí.

— Gracias de todas maneras.

…

— ¡Díganle adiós a la Señorita Granger niños! — Les decía el Profesor Malfoy a la fila de niños y niñas que tenia frente a él.

— ¡Adiós Señorita Granger! — Gritaron nuevamente a coro.

— ¡Nos vemos niños! — Les respondí mientras sentía que alguien besaba mi mejilla, me gire rápidamente para ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Nos vemos Hermione — Me dijo. Rápidamente sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

— Que tenga un buen día profesor — Respondí automáticamente.

— Mi nombre es Draco, Hermione - Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona — Deja de llamarme profesor, no eres mi alumna... _gracias a dios _— Dijo lo ultimo tan bajo que fácilmente pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación, ¡Maldita imaginación! — Adiós señorita — dijo Draco a alguien.

Me quede parada en medio de la vereda viendo como se alejaban. Un carraspeo me saco de mi ensoñación.

— Así que, él es el nuevo profesor de Scorpius ¿no? — No me gire, ¿para qué? Si ya sabía que estaba muerta. Ginny lo había conocido de igual manera. Suspiré.

— Si — Le conteste aun mirando como idiota el lugar por donde había desaparecido.

— Es guapo ¿no? — Siguió con su interrogatorio.

— Si — Conteste nuevamente con monosílaba_. _¿Qué? Aun estaba pasmada, cuando sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mi mejilla fue una sensación tan malditamente dulce e indescriptible a la vez.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? — Preguntaba una exasperada Ginny.

— Si — Le conteste mientras giraba para verla. Rápidamente cambio su expresión y puso una sonrisa, una de _esas_ sonrisas. Me estremecí ligeramente.

— Ni lo pienses Ginevra— Le advertí mientras abría mis ojos completamente.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Me grito eufórica — Debes verte hermosa para tu _querido_ profesor — Me dijo mientras una sonrisa picara bailaba en sus labios.

— ¡Ginny! — Chillé con vergüenza - No es _mi _profesor — Le dije ceñuda ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas?

— ¡Pero Hermione! Yo solo quiero que te veas linda, no con esa ropa que te pones — Dijo mirando despectivamente mi atuendo.

— ¡Hey! Mi ropa no tiene ningún problema— Le dije cruzándome de brazos. Y comenzó el show...

— ¡Pero Hermione! Anda, has feliz a tu mejor amiga y única tía de Loki — Rodé mis ojos. Ginny empezó a mirarme de una forma muy persuasiva — Anda di que si, ¿si? — Suspire. _¿Por qué siempre ganaba Ginny? _— Esta bien Ginn — Le dije de forma aburrida. Comenzó a chillar al instante. No podía entender como una chica deportista podía ser femenina en el mismo grado — Pero solo tenemos dos horas, recuerda que debo ir a buscar a Loki a las dos en punto — Le dije mientras cerraba la biblioteca.

— Si, si, lo que digas Mione — Bufe mientras me montaba dentro del reluciente BMW de Ginny. Nunca me escucha. «_Creo que hablaré con Draco para que tenga una conversación Hombre a ¿Ginny?, no, mala idea..._»Luego de 2 largas, extensas y agotadoras horas, con el maletero sufriendo debido a la gran _inversión_ que hizo Ginny en mi, finalmente nos fuimos camino al colegio de Loki.

— ¡Ginny! Tranquilízate, no es como si hubieran pasado años desde que no lo ves — Le dije burlona. Ginn siempre se emocionaba cuando veía a Loki, estos dos se llevaban demasiado bien— ¡Solo fue un díavGinny, un día! — Reí mientras bajaba del auto viendo a Ginny correr hacia la entrada del colegio.

— ¡Tía Ginn! — Ese era mi hijo. Me apoye en el BMW para ver el _tan esperado_ reencuentro.

— ¡Loki de mi corazón! —Grito Ginny tan alto que muchas personas giraron en su dirección, ella ni siquiera se inmuto, estoy segura que después alegaría que estaba con su _sobrino _y que eso era más importante que la chusma. Reí.

— Siempre que te veo estas riendo sin razón alguna — Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz tan cerca — Deberías tomar el consejo que le dije a Loki que te diera en la mañana — La sangre subió a mi rostro otra vez.

— No puedes saber si tengo una razón o no — Le conteste, ignorando su segundo comentario, con la respiración agitada aún.

— ¿Te asuste? — Me preguntó burlón — Lo siento — _No, claro que no lo sientes._

— ¿Loki ha causado algún problema el día de hoy? — Le pregunte tratando de cambiar la conversación. Río suavemente.

— No, ninguno — Miro al frente y luego se giro hacia a mi — Nos vemos el lunes Hermione— Dijo mientras atraía mi mano a su cara y posaba sus labios en el dorso de esta — Adiós.

Y otra vez me quede mirando como idiota por donde se iba, lo vi subir a un Lincoln negro, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo «_¿Qué pretende este tipo?_»Suspire mientras volvía mi vista y me encontraba con unos muy curiosos Loki y Ginny mirándome suspicazmente.

— ¿Qué? — Les dije luego de que pasara un rato en el que no habían parado de mirarme. Se miraron los dos fijamente para volver la vista a mí y sonreír.

— Nada — Dijeron al unísono sonriendo como idiotas.

— ¿Podemos irnos? — Les pregunte mientras rodeaba el auto de Ginny y me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Alguien está de mal humor Loki— Comentó Ginny mirando a Loki por el retrovisor mientras parábamos en una luz roja.

— Mhm, si — Dijo pensativo — Me pregunto porque… — Mi principe sonrió inocentemente — ¿Tú sabes porque Tía Ginn?

— Creo tener una sospecha pequeño compañero — Le contestó Ginny como si el saber el porqué de que me encontrara así fuera una misión de lo más divertida.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa sospecha mi capitán? — Y como no, Loki le siguió el juego. Ge-ni-al.

— Pueden dejar eso ¿Por favor? — Les rogué, juro que lo hice, ¿para qué? Para que los dos me miraran y se largaran a reír.

Luego de un largo trayecto a casa. Y digo _largo_ si toman en cuenta que Ginny y Loki pasaron _todo_ el camino molestándome con _cierta_ persona que no quiero nombrar ahora.

—Mione— Me llamo Ginny.

— ¿Si Ginny? — Le pregunte exasperada. Colmaron mi paciencia cuando empezaron sus cancioncitas sobre mi y... ¡Aggh!

— No te enojes ¿Si? Te quiero ¡nos vemos el domingo! — y echó a andar el auto como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Porque el domingo? — Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos cuando termine de gritar eso. Suspire de frustración «_pelirroja endemoniada …_»

— ¡Ma, la puerta! — Gire sobre mis talones y me encamine a la entrada de la casa.

Ya dentro me dispuse limpiar un poco, en la mañana no alcanzaba a ordenar mucho ya que normalmente nos levantábamos un poco tarde, bueno, ahora los hábitos de Loki están cambiando. Luego de terminar con la cocina fui a ayudar a Loki con sus tareas, no tenía demasiadas así que acabamos pronto.

— ¿Quieres ver una película peque? — Le pregunte. Loki comenzó a tallarse los ojos con sus manitas y movió su cabeza en forma de negación — Ven aquí — Le dije abriendo mis brazos para cargarlo. Mientras subía las escaleras para acomodarlo en su recamara puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me susurro al oído.

— ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo Mami? — Sonreí con ternura.

— Claro que si pequeño — Le conteste mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Gire en la dirección contraria para acostarlo en mi cama, moví las frazadas y lo acomodé.

— Ya vuelvo — Le dije mientras besaba su frente. Rápidamente me metí en el baño y me cambie a mi pijamas, solté mi cabello y lo cepille dos veces. Salí del baño para ver a Loki abrasando mi almohada. Sonreí melancólicamente «_Era lo mismo que yo hacía cuando mamá no estaba..._» Me acomode a su lado y los brazos de Morfeo me recibieron con deleite como todas la noches.

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**No se por qué pero este se me ha hecho mas largo que otros, ustedes que piensan? Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia pero sobre todo a**

_**Guest**_

_**MAR-77**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy**_

_**Anges80**_

_**MeganWeasleyGranger**_

_**Lizzie**_

**Por sus reviews, en especial a ti MAR-77 por tu review constructive :) para nada me molesta que me critiquen jajaja se que es con buena intención. Y ahora me ire a descansar un rato para poder subir capitulo maniana.**

**Saludos y Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Aquí de nuevo trayendo el new cap lo mas rápido posible, no digo mas por que estoy muriendo de suenio, disfrútenlo!**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de J. y la trama de Lamb'stown**_

Capitulo 4

Desperté alrededor de las diez de la mañana, era sábado, que mas da, me gire lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. Allí se encontraba Loki durmiendo tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus pequeños labios, sonreí. Me levante cuidadosamente para evitar despertarlo. Entré en el baño y me di una deliciosa ducha, luego de quince minutos bajo el agua, salí y me cambie rápidamente en unos vaqueros ajustados y un polerón gris con un dibujo de Perry estampado en el pecho, tome mis zapatillas grises y me ate el cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo.

En la cocina, me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, quería dejar a Loki dormir un poco más, así que tome unos huevos y me puse a freírlos. Ya cuando estaba acabando de servir el desayuno un pequeño ruido hizo que me volteara a la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaba Loki bostezando y tallándose los ojitos para sacarse el sueño de encima.

— Hola, Ma — Me saludo mi niño mientras otro bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Reí suavemente.

— Hola — Le dije mientras iba donde el — ¿Qué haces aquí? Y yo que quería dejarte en la cama un poco más — Le decía mientras me agachaba a su altura.

— Me desperté porque no estabas — Me dijo sonrojado. Le sonreí de vuelta.

— Bueno pequeño, ve a lavarte mientras yo termino de servir el desayuno — Revolví sus cabellos con mi mano.

— ¡Si capitán! — Hizo un saludo militar mientras giraba y se iba corriendo por el pasillo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar…

— ¡Hola Ginn!

— _¡Mione! ¿Cómo amaneciste?_ — Me pregunto Ginny tratando de tantear el terreno.

— No Ginn, no estoy enojada — Escuché un leve suspiro a través del auricular.

— _¡Qué bien! Tú sabes que no lo hice con mala intención ¿no?_

¿Enserio quería que le creyera eso? Tendré la cara pero no soy idiota.

— _¿No?_ — Me dijo impacientemente — _¡Vamos Mione! Fue una inocente broma_ — De repente, ese pequeño comentario hizo un clic en mi cabeza «_¿Será que...?_»

— Creo tener una pequeña idea sobre las _inocentes_ bromas que hace Loki en el colegio — Dije con tono reflexivo — Tú no tienes nada que ver en ellas ¿no Ginny? — Esperé a que se defendiera.

— _Ehh…_ — Carraspeó con incomodidad – _No, ¡No! Como se te ocurre_ — Rió nerviosamente — _Yo, ehh, ¡Adiós Mione, me alegro de que no estés enojada, saluda a Scorpius de mi parte!_ — Y colgó. Bufé «_esta me las pagas Ginevra_»teclee rápidamente un mensaje de texto destinado paraGinny. Y en unos segundos el pequeño aparato comenzó a sonar otra vez, le di al botón para hablar y me puse el celular a una distancia prudente de mi oreja sabiendo lo que venía a continuación…

— _¡No, Mi súper extra valioso balón firmado no Hermione!_ — Grito a todo pulmón. Reí con malicia — _¡Está bien, está bien! Te diré la verdad pero no se te ocurre poner un solo dedo en mi bebe ¿Me escuchaste Hermione Jean Granger?_

— Claro, lo que digas — Le dije esperando que me contestara.

— _Bueno _— Empezó — _Hace algunas semanas atrás, Loki me informo de la llegada de un nuevo profesor_ — La corte antes de que siguiera.

— ¿¡Tú fuiste quien le dio la maravillosa idea de molestar a Draco! — Le grite atónita, Ginny a veces podía ser tan infantil como Loki.

— _Así que ya no es Profesor Malfoy ¿eh? Ahora es Draco..._ — Comenzó con ese tono de voz que detesto, tan sugestivo.

—Ginny... — Le respondí en tono de reproche.

— _¡Ey! Tú me interrumpiste_ — Respondió haciéndose la inocente — _¿Me dejaras seguir?_

— Claro, continua, tengo toda la mañana si es necesario — En eso llegó Loki bañado y cambiado de ropa iba a decirme algo pero con la cabeza le indica que tomara asiento en silencio.

— _Bueno, la cosa es que Scorp me dio aviso de eso, y tú sabes que él es mi sobrino preferido…_

— Es tu único sobrino, Ginny— Le recordé rodando mis ojos.

— _¿Me dejaras seguir o estarás todo el rato interrumpiéndome?_ — Me pregunto exasperada. Vi a Loki mirarme con confusión, le sonreí y le indica que empezara a comer con mis labios.

— ¡Ya! Está bien, sigue.

— _Y como te decía yo no le puedo negar nada, así que me dijo que quería hacerle una pequeña travesura de bienvenida al profesor..._

— Que duró una semana — Susurré por lo bajo.

— _¡Mione!_ – Suspire — _La cosa es que yo le di algunos pequeños detalles de qué tipo de bromas podía hacerle, solo fue eso_ — Terminó de relatar Ginny con una risita. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

— Esta bien, al fin de cuentas eso ya paso — Le dije — Pero Ginny, juro que si me vuelvo a enterar de que ayudaste a este pequeño — Dije mirando a Loki y este me veía inocentemente dándose cuanta al fin de lo que hablaba con su querida tía — A hacer alguna travesura más, te juro Ginevra, te juro que no volverás a ver tu colección de tarjetas autografiadas por un buen tiempo — Le dije sonriendo malvadamente — Adiós Ginny, te quiero — Y colgué antes de que se pusiera a gritar como loca otra vez.

— ¡Esto esta delicioso Ma! — Me dijo entusiasta, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Eso también va para ti — Lo apunté con mi dedo índice — Me vuelvo a enterar de otra travesura y olvídate de tu Wii —Scorpius me miro con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

— Pero... ¡Pero Ma! — Empezó a refunfuñar, poniendo aquella adorable mirada del demonio.

— ¡Eh! No vengas aquí con "Pero Ma" — Imité su tono de voz en la última parte — Tú mismo te lo buscaste, así que ya me escuchaste, ahora termina tu desayuno.

La mañana paso sin nada fuera de lo común, solo Loki que después del desayuno salió corriendo a su habitación «_¿Qué, quería que lo premiara después de lo que hizo?_»Pero al rato después fue a disculparse diciendo que yo tenía razón. Ya iba a ser la hora de almorzar así que tuve una gran idea:

— ¡Hey Loki! — Lo llame. Escuche sus pasos rápidos por el corredor mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Si Ma? — Me preguntó asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Te apetece si salimos a almorzar afuera? — Le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, tampoco podía ser tan mala con él, como le dije a Ginny, lo que le hizo a Malfoy es cosa del pasado.

— ¡Sí! Enseguida vuelvo — Y partió corriendo a su habitación. Al rato lo tenía a mi lado con una chaqueta en una mano y las llaves del auto y la casa en la otra. Rápidamente nos montamos al auto y emprendimos nuestro camino.

— ¿Y a donde quieres ir Loki? — Le pregunte mientras paraba en una luz roja, mirándolo a través del retrovisor. Posó su dedo índice en su barbilla de modo pensante.

— ¡Ya se! — Exclamó luego de un rato — ¡McDonald's! — Hice una leve mueca de disgusto, odiaba esa comida, sobre todo esa hamburguesa plástica que allí daban; pero uno tiene que hacer sacrificios por sus hijos ¿no?

— McDonald's será — Le respondí sonriendo a través del espejo, sonrisa que me respondió. Amaba ver a Loki así de feliz, tenía una bella sonrisa.

Luego de quince minutos llegamos al McDonald's más cercano. Ayude a Loki a bajarse de la parte trasera del auto, acomodé bien su chaqueta ya que en esta época empezaba a enfriar, y nos encaminamos a la entrada.

_Maldita la hora en que acepte venir a McDonald's…_

Ahí frente a nosotros se encontraba un muy sonriente Draco tomando la mano de una pequeña y hermosa criatura. Esta tenía los cabellos más dorados que he visto en mi vida, el cual estaba tomado en dos largas coletas que terminaban en preciosos bucles, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; su rostro, parecía una fina pieza de porcelana y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo hipnotizante.

— ¡Emma! — Miré como Loki se soltaba de mi mano y corría junto a la pequeña niña.

— ¡Loki! — Le dijo esta con alegría y lo abrazo. Se soltaron rápidamente y ambos se ruborizaron. Sonreí, aquella imagen era tan tierna que me maldije internamente por no portar mi cámara para capturar el momento Kodak.

Los dos pequeños niños comenzaron a alejarse de nosotros, yo aún no le decía nada al hombre que ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

— ¡Hey Loki! — Llamé. Este se volteó hacia mí rápidamente — ¿Qué no te he enseñado modales? ¿Quién es esta princesita que tenemos aquí? — Le decía mientras me encaminaba hacia ellos y me agachaba para estar a su altura.

— ¡Ah! Si, lo siento — Y mi pequeño se ruborizo por segunda vez en el día _—_ Ella es Emma, Ma — Me decía Loki mientras apuntaba al pequeño ángel que tenia frente a mi — Es la sobrina del Profesor Malfoy— Claro. Se me había olvidado cierto hombre que ahora se encontraba a mis espaldas «¿_Cómo demonios hacia para moverse sin que lo notara? Bueno, no importa eso ahora..._» — Emma ella es mi mamá, Hermione— La pequeña niña me miro con sus grandes ojos azules y me sonrió.

— Un gusto mamá de Loki— Y extendió su manita hacia a mi «_Algún día moriré por un exceso de ternura_» Sonreí y tome su manita entre la mía.

— Un gusto pequeña — Le dije mientras me enderezaba — Hola a ti también — Le dije a Draco que me miraba algo raro nuevamente. Bufe mentalmente «¿_Por qué siempre ponía esa mirada rara? Hombres, quien los entiende_»

— Y yo que esperaba verte el Lunes — Me dijo sonriendo — Definitivamente el sábado es mucho mejor — Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro, la cual me hizo sonreír de manera mecánica.

— Ehh, claro — Sin poder evitarlo el rubor llegó a mí. Rápidamente me gire hacia los niños — Dime Loki que es lo que quieres para comer y puedes irte a esos... _juegos_ — Dije con repulsión la última palabra.

— Mhmm — Y se puso pensativo nuevamente — ¡Una Cajita Feliz! — Chilló, mientras yo rodaba los ojos mentalmente ¿Por qué no lo supuse antes?

— Una cajita feliz entonces — Le dije mientras revolvía su cabello — Ahora ve.

— _Tienes una mamá muy linda Loki_ — Le decía la pequeña Emma mientras se alejaban.

— Concuerdo con Emma — Me sobresalté. Por segunda vez desde que habíamos llegado me olvidaba de la presencia de Draco ¿Cómo podía ser _eso_ posible? Simplemente lo miré de reojo, ya podía sentir la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas _otra vez._

— Ehh, bueno, un gusto verte iré a comprar las cosas, adiós — Le dije lo más rápido que pude, quería irme pronto de su lado, por una extraña razón cada vez que lo tenía cerca me sentía más torpe de lo normal «_Genial..._»

— Espera — Me dijo mientras me agarraba suavemente el brazo — Hazme el honor de poder invitarte a ti y a Loki a almorzar con nosotros — Me dijo con un tono de voz _demasiado_ convencedor. Suspire.

— Esta bien — Respondí rendida — Pero nos sentamos cerca de _esas cosas_ – Apunté los juegos hechos por el diablo. Sentí una pequeña risa de su parte.

Al momento de comprar las cosas tuvimos una pequeña discusión, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría que lo dejaría pagar todo? De algo sirvió el que sea demasiado testaruda, al fin, termine yo pagando mis cosas y las de Loki.

— ¿Se puede saber porque sientes tanta aversión hacia los juegos? — Me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras nos encaminabas a la mesa con los pedidos en mano.

— No — le respondí con el ceño fruncido.

— Anda, no me voy a reír, promesa de boy scout — Me dijo haciendo una rara señal con sus dedos. Reí en respuesta.

— Bueno, te diré aunque sé que nunca fuiste boy scout y me arriesgo a que te burles — Dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras tomábamos asiento — Digamos que una vez tuvieron que venir los bomberos a sacarme de uno de esos tubos — Le dije apuntando los toboganes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al recordarlo — Anda ríete – le dije luego de un rato cuando lo vi mordiendo su labio inferior. Era una visión tan malditamente tentadora que prefería su risa a seguir viendo _eso_.

Paso solo un segundo cuando soltó una gran carcajada haciendo que muchos voltearan a vernos, había personas con el ceño fruncido como otras con sonrisas divertidas en su rostro. Ya debía estar como un completo tomate otra vez.

— ¿Bomberos? — Comentó entre risas — ¿Enserio te vinieron a _rescatar_ los bomberos? — Solo asentí con mi cabeza para que otra ronda de risas siguiera. Mi entrecejo se frunció aun mas.

— ¡Ey! No es divertido — Traté de darle una mirada enojada pero, ¿Quién podría enojarse al escuchar esa melodiosa risa?

— Ok, ok — Dijo tratando de calmarse — Lo siento, es que simplemente… — Soltó una pequeña risita, bufé — Lo siento — Tosió — Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

— ¡Mamá! — Escuché a lo lejos «_Gracias a Dios_» gire lentamente y comencé a sacudir mi mano en el aire para que Loki y Emma nos vieran.

— ¿Estás bien tío Draqui? — Le pregunto Emma a su querido tío, el cual seguía riendo.

-¿Draqui?-pregunte conteniendo la risa, el solo se encojio de hombres.

— Si, si princesa no te preocupes — Le dijo mientras secaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

— Por lo menos te hago reír — Comenté sarcásticamente mientras sacaba la silla para que Loki tomara asiento a mi lado y Draco hacía lo mismo con Emma.

— Es algo difícil aburrirse estando con tu mamá Loki — Le dijo Draco de forma divertida mirando a mi hijo. Scorp frunció su ceño.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora Ma? — Le preguntó a Draco con un deje de burla — ¿Te caíste cuando traías el pedido mami? — Me pregunto inocentemente.

— No Scorpius , no me caí, gracias — Conteste irónicamente — ¿Sabes qué? No pienso darte la sorpresa que viene en la Cajita feliz — Le dije sacándole la lengua y robándome su sorpresa.

Escuche una pequeña y hermosa risa, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a Emma riendo. Me miro y rápidamente dejo de reír, sus cachetitos se tornaron de un rosa demasiado adorable. Sonreí con dulzura.

— Tú te puedes reír pequeña — Le dije mientras acariciaba su rosada mejilla — _Si quieres te doy a ti la sorpresa de Loki _— Le susurre al oído. Me miro sonriendo y asintió. Saque el pequeño juguete de mi bolsillo y se lo di a Emma mientras Loki me miraba con cara triste.

— De nada servirá la mirada de Ginny ahora, Loki— Le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos por encima de mi pecho — Ahora come tu hamburguesa — Agachó su cabeza y empezó a comer. Vi como Emma le pasaba el juguete por debajo de la mesa. Sonreí, ya veía venir algo así.

— ¿Mirada de Ginny? — Me preguntó Draco mientras comíamos diciendo el nombre de Ginny con un deje de reconocimiento.

— Un pequeño duende diabólico autor de todos los métodos que Loki sabe para hacerse pasar como niño bueno — Le dije mirando como Loki sonreía con suficiencia. Draco río bajito. Rodé mis ojos y me giré a la pequeña Emma.

— Dime pequeña ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¡Cinco! — Gritó feliz con un poco de Ketchup en sus labios. Tomé una servilleta para limpiarle la comisura de estos pero una pequeña mano me gano, sorprendida vi como Loki limpiaba la boca de Emma y esta tomaba ese hermoso color rosa de nuevo. Mire a Draco y este estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

— Pronto cumplirá los seis ¿Verdad princesa? — Dijo Draco mirando con ternura a Emma, se notaba a leguas que quería mucho a la pequeña niña. Aquello me enterneció.

— ¡Sip! — Respondió feliz nuevamente — ¿Tía Mione? — Me llamó tímidamente.

— ¿Si pequeña? — Le pregunté devuelta.

— ¿Puede Loki ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el... — Miró a Draco.

— Sábado que viene — Le respondió.

—...el sábado que viene? — Termino de preguntarme, el rosa aumentando cada vez más en su rostro de porcelana.

— Bueno, si cierto señorito decide no hacer ninguna_,_ y he dicho _ninguna_ de sus travesuras en la semana, ten por seguro que ira — Respondí a la pequeña sonriendo. La cara de Emma se ilumino al instante.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Loki tu mami es la mejor! — Le grito a mi pequeño mientras este reía de cómo la pequeña daba brinquito en el asiento «_Eso es tan Adorable_» Sonreí.

— Gracias a dios Daphne no la escucho decir eso — Susurro bajito Draco para sí mismo mientras reía suavemente.

— ¿Quién es Daphne? — _«¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?»_

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, Daphne es... — Pero fue cortado por Emma que se puso a brincar más alto, si es que era posible_._

— ¡Mi Mami! — Grito mientras aplaudía con sus manitas — ¡Mi mami es la mami más linda de todas! —Loki la miro ceñudo y cuando iba a replicar Emma continuo — ¡Claro que tía Hermi y Tía Ginn también son lindas igual que mami! — Esperen, paren ahí, acaba de decir ¿Tía Ginn?

— ¿Tía Ginn? — Preguntamos Loki y yo al mismo tiempo. Draco miraba a Emma con nerviosismo.

— ¡Si, Tía Ginn! Ella es la novia de Tío Harry— ¿Harry?, Harry,_ Harry _ ¡Ah! ¡Mister Maravilloso! — Ella también irá a mi cumpleaños — «_Por eso saltaba tan parecido_»

— Ten por seguro querida, que por nada nos perderemos tu cumpleaños — Le respondí guiñándole un me miro y trago saliva «_De esta no te salvas Malfoy_»

…

— Bueno, es hora de irnos — Dije mirando el cielo oscurecido en la entrada de McDonald's — Un gusto conocerte hermosa, nos vemos el sábado — Me despedí de Emma mientras besaba su mejilla. Cuando Emma se estaba despidiendo de Loki me gire donde Draco, quien me miraba nervioso.

— Nos vemos Draco— Le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla «_Dios, que suave mejilla_» sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esos estúpidos pensamientos.

—Hermione , ¿porque no me das tu número telefónico para ponernos en contacto por lo del cumpleaños? — Me preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ginny? — Le dije irónicamente — ¡Ah! Y por favor dile que se despida de sus Tarjetas— Sonreí malvadamente — ¡Nos vemos el Lunes _Profesor_! — Le grité mientras me encaminaba con Loki hacia el aparcamiento.

— ¡Nos vemos el Lunes Loki! — Le grito a Sacorpius quien se giro y se despidió agitando su brazo. En un momento paré y me gire donde Malfoy diciéndole con toda la dulzura del mundo.

— ¡No te quejes si por _accidente_ alguien te juega una broma esta semana querido Draco! — Sonreí cuando vi como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión y seguí mi marcha.

Me fui todo el camino en el carro bufando. ¿Draco y Ginny se conocían? Y claro Ginny como _la gran_ _mejor amiga que es _no me dijo nada ¡Genial! Con esos amigos, para que necesito enemigos ¿no? Pero me las va a pagar, juro que me las va a pagar. Sonreí malévolamente.

Luego de pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer me decidí por aparcar frente al departamento de Ginny. Me baje del auto y me asome en la parte trasera diciéndole a Loki que me esperara dentro del carro por un momento. Entre al edificio y el conserje me saludo.

— Buenos días señorita Granger— Me dijo Argus.

— Buen día Argus— Le conteste el saludo con una sonrisa — ¿Podrías decirme si Ginny se encuentra en su apartamento por favor?

— La señorita Weasley no está en estos momentos — Me dijo luego de verificar — Si gusta, puedo dejarle la llave de repuesto para que la espere dentro — Sonreí. Era bueno el venir siempre con Ginny y que el conserje te conociera.

— ¡Muchas Gracias Argus! — le grité mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban «_Esto va a ser tan divertido_»

Al cabo de un rato encontré lo que buscaba en el apartamento de Ginny, baje y le di las llaves a Argus nuevamente, diciendo que ya se me hacia tarde y no podía esperarla más «_Si_ _supiera..._». Subí rápidamente a mi carro y me fui directo a casa. Loki me miro ceñudo todo el camino. Estacioné el auto en el garaje, estaba ayudando a bajar a Loki de la parte trasera de este. Cuando íbamos entrando a casa, comenzó a sonar _esa_ melodía, me preparé para lo que me esperaba…

— ¿Qué sucede Ginn? — Conteste con inocencia y comencé la cuenta regresiva en mi mente: tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Noooo! — Ese "no" llevaba cerca de millones de 'o' acompañándolo, eso fue lo único que escuché ya que rápidamente colgué el aparato. Entre a la casa con las queridas tarjetas de Ginny colgando en mis manos. Reí haciendo que Loki me mirara de una forma rara.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté cuando volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— Me das miedo Ma — Me dijo mientras corría a su habitación — ¡Te quiero de todas formas! — Gritó. Pestañee rápidamente «_¿Qué demonios fue eso...?_»

Olvidando aquel extraño suceso en el que Loki corría lejos de mi porque _me temía ¿Pueden creer eso?_ camine hacia la sala de estar y me recosté en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado del televisor, puse mis pies en el posa brazos de este y _teclee_ rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

_¡Porque demonios no me dijiste nada Ginny!  
¿Así que andas de novia con Mister Maravilloso, digo, Tío harry, lo siento, Harry?_

_¡Oh espera! ¡Y da la casualidad de que es no-se-que-cosa de Draco!  
No sé porque demonios acepte ir a ese cumpleaños...  
En fin, tú te lo buscaste.  
_

_PD: ¡y no! ¡No te devolveré tus "tarjetas" por un buen tiempo, traidora!  
_

_HG._

Le di a enviar. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar que Ginny me respondiera. Pensando en lo que le había escrito a Ginny ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo en el cumpleaños de la sobrina deDraaco ?«_Recuerda que llevas a Loki, Hermione_» Resople, si, ese día iba a ser _fantástico_.

La pantallita del celular se prendió, pensando que se trataba de Ginny , rápidamente abrí el mensaje que me había llegado.

_Dulces sueños Mione  
esperaré el lunes con ansias  
_

_PD: ¿Sabías que es muy fácil persuadir a Ginny?  
_

_DM._

Suspiré.

Con mi corazón desbocado, latiendo a mil por horas, mis manos sudando y una sonrisa que se formo en mis labios inconscientemente «_Bendito el día en que la Señorita McGonagall decidió embarazarse..._» me desplomé sobre mi cama, leí el mensaje una y otra vez «_¿Tanto efecto tenía sobre mi?_ »

Que importaba la traidora de Ginny, que importaba el hecho de que conocería al resto de los Malfoy en el cumpleaños de la pequeña Emma, _en este instante lo único que me importaba eran aquellos pozos grises que despertaban un extraño sentimiento en mí..._

Finalmente seguí su consejo al pie de la letra, aquella noche tuve unos muy _dulces sueños_.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con Draco Malfoy...

_**Ojala les halla gustado, espero sus comentarios ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! Como estais? Siento mucho el retraso del Capitulo, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo y por consiguiente mucho cansancio y pocas ganas de escribir, pero aqui traigo el siguiente Capitulo y solo espero que no hallan sufrido mucho! :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y la historia a Lamb'stown.**

**Capitulo 5**

— ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! — Grité a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del Starbucks en el que me encontraba a estas horas de la mañana.

- ¡Mione! –Gritode vuelta con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Nunca he entendido a Ginny, puede ser el fin del mundo y estoy segura de que la vería dando brinquitos como si nada estuviera pasando ¡Increíble!

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Tú lo conocías y, y...! – espeté malhumorada. Ginny solía sacarme de quicio muchas veces, pero nunca con tal magnitud. ¡Ya podía sentir el humo salir de mis orejas como en los dibujos animados! Dejes salir un pequeño grito de frustración mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Espera, espera – me dijo Ginny– Si, yo conocía a Draco. Pero lo conocí después de ese día en la biblioteca ¡así que no tiene nada que reprocharme! - me dijo mirándome como un perro mojado bajo la lluvia. Bufe _¡Hasta en ti es patético usar ese truco ahora Ginny!_

- ¿Después del día de la biblioteca? – Pregunte con un deje de ironía en mi voz - ¿Y tu esperas que yo te crea eso Molly? – Hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar como la había llamado.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije ese mismo día que Harry me presentaría con su familia?- negué con mi cabeza - ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si yo...!- Una deslumbrante sonrisa curso el rostro de Ginny ¡Dios! Era tan grande que lucía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas - ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuero... ¡Estabas tan ocupada mirando el trasero de tu _querido _profesor como para escuchar a tu mejor amiga hablar sobre el hombre de su vida! – prácticamente me grito tratando de hacerse la ofendida. Un maldito sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

- ¡Ginny! Yo no estaba mirando su...su...eso –y nuevamente sentí la sangre acumularse bajo mis pómulos. Y es que yo solo me quede mirando como se alejaba _¿Verdad? _Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de sacar los recuerdos de ese día que trataban de adentrarse en mi cabeza.

- Claro, Y yo soy la hija perdida de Salazar Slytherin– me dijo Ginny sarcásticamente mirándose su nueva manicure, debo suponer.

- Bueno, ese día me dijiste que Harry te presentaría a su familia... - comenté arqueando mis dos cejas, apresurándola para que siguiera con su explicación y dejara de evitar el tema.

- ¡Ah Si! Bueno Harry...– su mirada se perdió por un momento haciendo que sus orbes azules tomaran un brillo peculiar. Suspire-...me invito a la casa de los Malfoy, Y ahí tuve el agrado de ver por segunda vez en el día a tu _sexy_ profesor – Finalizó ensanchando una sonrisa que desde ahora comenzaría a odiar _¿Sexy? Ahora no es Querido, es Sexy_. Resople.

- ¿Y...? – comenté esperando que siguiera su relato, no me iba a quedar con que nada paso ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Es Ginny de quien estamos hablando! Sonrió con suficiencia.

- Y nada – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras tomaba el menú en sus manos y comenzaba a hojearlo despreocupadamente.

-Ginevra... - espeté con tono amenazador. No me iba a dejar así ¡No señor!

- No Mione, no te diré nada – me dijo haciendo más grande su sonrisa. Iba a replicar cuando siguió hablando – Y puedes quedarte con mis tarjetas de coleccion– Ok, eso me dejó en estado de shock - ¿No te dije? ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! – Prosiguió con una pequeña risita – Ayer, Harry se enteró de que mi _malvada _amiga se había adueñado de mis preciadas tarjetas edición limitada autografiadas– Siguió sonriendo mientras yo la miraba con mis ojos al borde de la impresión – Y bueno – risita otra vez – ¡Harry me regalo las suyas! Puedes creerlo? ¡El es el mejor! – comentó en tono meloso. Yo aún seguía en mi estado de conmoción.

- Ginny– la llamé desbordando seriedad.

- ¿Si Mione? – Preguntó confundida.

- ¡Tengo que conocer a Mister Maravilloso! – chillé de emoción. Que alguien comprendiera a Ginny realmente se merecía ser dueño de mi devoción eterna– Debes, no, no debes, ¡Tienes que presentármelo! – Le ordené apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estas enojada conmigo por no decirte que conocía a _tu_ profesor...– me pregunto de forma inocente -...ni por darle tu numero telefónico? – ¡Oh! _Eso_ lo había olvidado por completo. Una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior _¿Enojarme contigo por eso? ¡Te amo completamente por hacerlo Ginny! _Pero eso no es algo que le diría en voz alta, no, no alimentaría su ego - Bueno creo que eso es un no – la voz divertida de Ginny me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Alcé mi mirada para enfocar a la pelirroja pero al ver su mirada de _yo se que algo paso ahí_ lo único que atiné a hacer fue agachar mi cabeza nuevamente para tratar de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro.

...

- ¡Scorpius de mi alma! – gritó Ginny esforzándose por alargar su tono de voz en la ultima vocal. Rápidamente se escucharon unos pasitos apresurados por el corredor. Loki venía doblando en la esquina a toda velocidad cuando sus pies le hicieron tropezar-

- ¡Auch! – se quejó. Ginny corrió rápidamente a su rescate. Suspire mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar a pie descalzo Loki? – le pregunte en tono de reproche.

- Lo siento Ma – me dijo mientras trataba de sacar unas pequeñas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos a causa del dolor. Me acomodé a su altura y limpie unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Sonreí con ternura.

- Ahora ve a calzarte unos zapatos. Tía Ginn y yo te esperaremos en la cocina – le dije mientras volvía a mi posición inicial. Loki partió corriendo _nuevamente_ a su habitación . Me giré para mirara a Alice la cual me miraba con _demasiada dulzura._

- Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti Mione– me dijo mientras caminábamos a la cocina. Solo atiné a sonreír.

Muchas veces me he preguntado si estoy siendo una buena madre para Loki. Yo tuve un gran ejemplo, Jean fue una gran madre y esposa. Aún recuerdo cuando me alentaba con algo a lo que yo trataba de desistir porque no era lo suficiente buena para ello. Pero ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, igual que Wendell, papá, _apoyando a su pequeña niña hasta el final_.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y suspire.

Ginny me miraba con un deje de culpa en sus ojos. Le sonreí levemente, no era su culpa el que aún me causará daño recordarlos.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para almorzar Ginny? – le pregunte para cortar la tensión que había crecido en el cuarto de un momento a otro.

Me iba a responder cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar con la canción _Sugar, Sugar._Reí internamente, Ginny y sus ocurrencias.

- ...Okay, Te quiero Harry, ¡Ciao! - y colgó. Se quedo mirando el pequeño aparato por una milésima de segundos y suspiro - ¿Mione? – me llamo con un extraño tono en su voz.

- ¿Si Ginn? – le pregunte de vuelta. No me gustaba nada ese tono de voz.

- ¿Enserio quieres conocer a mi Harry?

- ¿Si?- pregunté en ves de responder. Suspire abatida - ¿Lo invitaste a almorzar, no es así? – Le pregunté mientras ceñía mis manos en mi cadera y ponía mis brazos en forma de jarra.

- ¡Si! – Comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en su lugar – Así que iré a poner otro puesto en la mesa...-decía mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

- ¿Harry es el Tío de Emma? - me preguntó Loki que venia entrando en la cocina.

- Si pequeño.

- ¿Vendrá Emma con él? – Me pregunto mientras sus ojitos se iluminaban.

- No lo sé pequeño – le dije acariciando sus cabellos - ¿Por qué no vas a verificar que Tía Ginn no haya botado nada consu efusividad?- le pedí.Loki soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¡Ahí voy Ma! – me grito mientras salía de la cocina.

_Paz ¡al fin!_ Suspire y me puse a terminar la comida, ahora tendría otro invitado más, al fin conocería a Mister Maravilloso. Para pasar el rato me puse a imaginar como sería el tipo de Ginny, ¿Alguien tan hiperactivo como ella, loco por la moda y...? _No, no lo creo, esa descripción serviría para otro tipo de hombres que no se interesaría en Ginny...ni en ninguna otra mujer. _Reí involuntariamente.

- ¿Otra vez riendo? – me pregunto _esa_ voz. Me giré rápidamente sin fijarme que aún sostenía el cuchillo con mi mano izquierda.

- Ouch – gemí. Rápidamente agarre un paño que se encontraba por ahí y envolví mi mano en el _¡Genia Hermione!_

- ¿Estas bien Mione? – me preguntó Draco con un tono preocupado en su voz.

- Te dije ayer que lo despistado no se quitaba fácilmente – comenté. Logré arrancarle una pequeña risa de sus labios.

- Déjame – me dijo mientras corría mi mano derecha y agarraba mi mano izquierda con cuidado. Lentamente saco el _asqueroso_ paño que me había puesto como un método rápido para que la sangre dejara de salir. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la puso bajo la llave del lavabo.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo tú en mi casa? – le pregunte tratando de ignorar la sangre que fluia y su dulce contacto al momento de mover sus manos sobre la mía bajo el agua. Soltó una pequeña risa.

- Bueno – comenzó con aire divertido – Digamos que estaba con Harry cuando este llamó a Ginny y esta le dijo que viniera a tu casa ¿Creías que me iba a perder tal oportunidad? – me pregunto mientras cerraba la llave. Lo miré atónita - ¿Tienes vendas?- me preguntó.

- En el segundo cajón de arriba – le respondí automáticamente.

Me hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento mientras el se disponía a buscar las vendas. Sacó el botiquín de emergencias que tenía en el cajón y se sentó junto a mí mientras volvía a tomar mi mano _y aquella extraña sensación que me producía su contacto surgía nuevamente. _Comencé a escuchar unas suaves risas que venían desde el comedor

– Así que Mister Maravilloso ya está aquí – pensé...

- ¿Mister Maravilloso? - o eso creí haber hecho. Mis mejillas tomaron el color de un perfecto tomate al darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Harry– respondí tímidamente

- ¿Así que Harry es _Mister Maravilloso_? – Me pregunto Draco en tono burlón mientras terminaba de poner la venda en mi mano.

- Si – le respondí al momento en que me ponía de pie para comenzar a llevar la comida a la mesa.

- Deja que te ayude, no queremos otro accidente ¿verdad? – Y me quito los platos que tenia en mis manos para llevarlos él – No creo que te hagas mucho daño si llevas la bebida ¿no? – Me dijo en tono burlón, fruncí el ceño.

- No – le respondí escuetamente.

- Me pregunto como me dirán a mi – susurro despacio.

- _Querido_ Profesor – le respondí con ironía – Pero ahora que lo mencionas, Ginny ha cambiado tu apodo a _Sexy_ Profesor – le dije mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en mis labios. Lo miré de reojo y sus adorables mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido que apenas se notaba.

- ¿Así que...sexy? – Preguntó luego de un rato.

- _Eso mismo me pregunte yo _- susurré.

Cargamos las cosas al comedor. Loki estaba en la alfombra de la sala leyendo uno de los libros que le traje el otro día. Ginny estaba riendo suavemente con un hombre, bastante guapo debo admitir, en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala.

- ¡Mione! ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? – me pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- ¡Claro Ginny! – le respondí con falso entusiasmo, que no salio _tan_ falso como hubiera querido.

- ¡Ven Hermi, ven! – me decía Ginny mientras me hacia un ademán con su mano para que me acercara a ella y _Mister Maravilloso._

Deje la bebida en la mesa y miré a Draco fugazmente, este estaba rodando sus ojos, sonreí.

- Harry, ella es Mione de la que tanto te he hablado..._y creo no ser la única que lo ha hecho _- susurró Ginny al final dándole una rápida mirada a Draco-Mione, ¡el es mi Harry! – me dijo mientras me miraba de esa forma tan…suya.

- Un gusto Hermione – respondió cortésmente Harry con un suave. Harry no era _nada_ a como me lo había imaginado. Cabello negro, tantos o iguales a los de Emma, ojos celestes, hermosos, debo añadir, un porte apropiado, Ginny parecía un llavero colgada de él, en fin, era _bastante _guapo – He oído hablar mucho de ti – y otra vez las miradas fugaces hacia Draco el cual se hacia el desentendido – La pequeña Emma no ha parado de hablar de la mamá de Loki– me dijo sonriendo con calidez _puntos para el maravilloso._

- El gusto es mío – le dije estrechando su mano – No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocer a la persona que ha podido aguantar a Ginny tanto como yo – le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras Ginny bufaba. Harry y Draco soltaron una risa.

- ¡Tu no te rías _profesor_! – amenazó Ginny a Draco. Se miraron por un instante, como si con eso se dijeran todo lo que estaban escondiendo. Draco suspiró y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

- Esta bien pelirroja– le dijo a Ginny- ¿Ahora que les parece si tomamos asiento? – comentó Draco. Lo miré arqueando una ceja.

- ¿No se supone que yo debo decir eso? – le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡Oh vamos Mione! Muero de hambre – me dijo mirándome con suplica. Reí – Además, muero de ganas de probar tus dotes culinarios – me dijo de forma divertida mientras tomaba asiento. Suspire.

Al cabo de un rato nos encontrábamos todos alrededor de la mesa. Draco estaba a mi lado derecho y Loki a mi lado izquierdo, Ginny y Harry estaban frente a nosotros. El almuerzo partió con una conversación amena, pequeñas indirectas que me tiraba Ginny que decidí ignorara de momento. Me di cuenta de que Harry era todo lo contrario a Ginny, era una persona reservada y de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo. Tenia toda la paciencia que Ginny necesitaba y esta tenia toda la energía que a Harry le hacia falta _Como dicen, los opuestos se atraen. _De vez en cuando Draco y yo nos dábamos miradas furtivas, lo sé, porque unas cuantas veces nuestras miradas coincidieron haciendo que ambos apartáramos nuestras vistas a un punto no especificado.

Parecía un juego de niños pequeños...

- ¿Y Hermione, irán el sábado al cumpleaños de Emma? – Pregunto Harry de repente.

- ¡Si! – Contestó Loki antes de que alcanzará siquiera a procesar la pregunta que me habían hecho – solo debo portarme bien en la semana – finalizó. Sentí una leve risa a mi lado.

- ¿Tu, portarte bien por _una semana entera_? – Le preguntó un divertido Draco a un muy enojado Scorpius.

- ¡Si! – Le dijo mirándolo asesinamente – Claro, si Ma me dice que le juegue ciertas bromas a _cierto_ profesor, no cuenta – le respondió angelicalmente. Ahora fue mi turno de reír al sentir como Draco se atragantaba con su bebida.

- ¡Claro! se me olvidaba eso – dije mirando a Draco malvadamente mientras este abría sus ojos.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio, Mione? - no le preste atención y seguí comiendo ante la mirada divertida de Ginny y Harry, Loki incluido – ¿Hermione?

- Este plato me quedo delicioso ¿No creen? – los tres susodichos soltaron una gran carcajada mientras Draco se enfurruñaba a un lado mío. Sonreí con suficiencia.

- Nos vemos el sábado Hermione, fue un verdadero placer conocerte – se despidió Harry – Un placer conocerte a ti también pequeño – le dijo a Loki que estaba parado a un costado mío.

- ¡Te llamó mas tarde Hermi! – me grito Ginny mientras arrastraba a Harry hacia el automóvil. Me giré donde Loki para verlo hablando a susurros con Draco. Los mire cruzándome de brazos _¿Qué estará tramando este par?_

- Nos vemos mañana campeón – le dijo mientras desordenaba sus cabellos azabache.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana profesor! – Chilló Loki mientras le guiñaba un ojo y corría al interior de la casa.

- Hermione... - me llamó un muy nervioso Draco _¿pero que demonios le pasa ahora? _- Bueno...me preguntaba si – comenzó mientras pasaba unas de sus manos por sus cabellos desordenando su peinado perfecto, claro gesto de frustración. Ya había comenzado a clasificar cada gesto que Draco hacia _No era que estuviera todo el tiempo mirándolo ¿verdad? – _Si te gustaría – carraspeo – Tegustaríairacenarconmigo – Termino como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que me quede mirándolo por un largo rato ya que suspiro de frustración. Ladee mi cabeza un poco y le pregunte.

- ¿Po-podrías repetirlo? – no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

Inconscientemente pase una mano por mi cuello tratando de alejar la tensión que se había agolpado en mi cuerpo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo uno de estos días? – Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rosa más notorio que el de la primera vez _tan adorable_ resistí el impulso de acariciar su mejilla con la palma de mi mano. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de asimilar su pregunta. Sentí como mi rostro se encendía al momento de captar lo que me había dicho.

- ¿U-una cita? – mi voz tembló al momento de preguntarle eso.

- Bu-bueno si, una cita – me dijo con más determinación las ultimas palabras pasando nuevamente su mano por sus platinados cabellos _que ganas tenía de pasar mis manos por ellos también._

- Bueno, yo - agache mi mirada – no creo que pueda - suspire- No tengo con quien dejar a Loki, además...- una voz me corto antes de que siguiera mi patética excusa.

- ¡No te preocupes por Scorpius! Harry y yo no tenemos ningún inconveniente en cuidarlo ¿verdad James? – vi como Harry asentía a lo lejos guiñándome un ojo. No creo que pueda estar más roja en estos momentos.

- Ya no te quedan excusas para decir que no – me dijo Draco sonriendo, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos _¿me pregunto porque? _- ¿Que dices?

- Lo pensaré – le dije después de un rato. Pude sentir el sonoro bufido que soltó Ginny dentro del auto y la pequeña risa de Harry. Draco suspiro a mi lado.

- Esta bien – me dijo Draco acercándose para besar suavemente mi mejilla, cerré los ojos por un instante tratando de alargar aquel momento. Suspire

- Si cambias de opinión, tienes mi numero – me dijo sonriendo, con un dejo de _¿decepción?_ En sus ojos grises– Nos vemos mañana Mione– me grito mientras se metía al auto.

Ginny me miró por la ventana del auto negando con su cabeza ¿Qué había hecho ahora? _Te negaste a salir con el hombre más guapo que ha pisado la tierra Hermione_. Suspirando me di media vuelta y entre a la casa.

-¿Y...?- me pregunto un muy interesado Scorpius con sus grandes ojos verdes expectantes.

- ¿Y, que? – respondí confusa.

- ¿Saldrás con el profesor Malfoy, Ma? - ¿Qué? Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¿Scorp sabía esto?

- No lo sé – le respondí sinceramente mientras me desparramaba en el sillón

- ¡Como que no lo sabes! – Me grito alzando sus manos al cielo – ¡Con Tía Ginny el Profesor Malfoy teníamos todo listo!, Yo me quedaba con Tía y tu salías con el y luego... - se tapo la boca con sus dos manos al darse cuenta de que había hablado demás.

- ¿Y luego...? – le espeté furiosa, ya me estaba hartando de que anduvieran con secretos.

- Nada – y sonrío triunfalmente - ¿Por qué no quieres salir con el profesor Ma? – Me pregunto suspicazmente.

- Yo...no lo sé – le dije suspirando por millonésima vez en el día ¿Porqué no quería salir con Draco? _Ni yo lo tengo claro._

- Bueno Ma – me dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sillón - ¿Te gusta el profesorMalfoy? – me preguntó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿!Qué! – Abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta ¿Si me gusta Draco? ¡Ha! Este niño esta loco ¿cierto? _¿Cierto?_- Tu...Tu, ¡No! – Le dije levantándome rápidamente del sillón - ¡Y anda a tu recamara a dormir que ya es tarde! – apunte en dirección a su pieza mientras sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro _por millonésima vez en este día._

-¡Bueno, hasta mañana Ma! – me dijo mientras besaba velozmente mi mejilla, cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo se giró - ¡Ah, y, _si te gusta_, te quiero mamá! – esquivo con gran precisión el zapato que le lance

Teclee un mensaje de texto para Ginny:

_¡Ginevra!_

_¡Tu! ¡Tú que le metes cosas en la cabeza a mi niño!  
¿Como se te ocurre inventar tal...tal atrocidad Ginevra Molly Weasley?_

_¡Me las pagarás por como me llamo Hermione Jean Granger!_

Le di a enviar enfurecida.

Al cabo de unos segundos la pantallita del estúpido aparato se volvió a encender:

_¿De que demonios estas hablando?  
yo no lo he dicho nada a Loki  
¡si el pequeño saca conclusiones por si mismo es porque  
eres demasiado obvia Mione!_

_PD: ¡Te quiero!_

Suspire.

Conclusiones por si mismo, seguro, ¡es un niños de 7 años por dios! ¿Qué va a saber el de estas cosas?_ Cosas que aquí no hay por cierto._

Apagué las luces de la casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y mi cuerpo me pedía algún tipo de descanso luego de este ajetreado día. Lo único que quería en este momento era estirarme en mi cama y echar a volar mi imaginación. Me encamine a la pieza de Scorpius para verlo tumbado en su cama con la ropa puesta aún, le moví levemente para que despertara y lo ayude a ponerse su pijama, lo arrope en su cama y bese su frente en señal de buenas noches. Fui a mi habitación y me metí al baño. Comencé a ponerme mi pijama y luego cepille mi cabello, el cual había llevado suelto todo el día, al mirarme en el espejo me detuve en la venda que llevaba en la mano, Una suave sonrisa adorno mi rostro al recordar la manera tan dulce en la que Draco me había ayudado luego de que me cortara con el cuchillo.

Salí del baño y busque el pequeño aparato en mis vaqueros, no estaba.

Seguí buscando en el escritorio, tampoco estaba.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en mi cabeza, salí cuidadosamente al corredor para no despertar a Loki, y corrí de puntillas a la sala de estar ¡Bingo! Estaba en la mesa de la sala. Llegué rápidamente a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, teclee un mensaje velozmente, antes de arrepentirme.

_Jueves, a las 8.00P.M.  
Dulces sueños Draco  
_

_HG.  
_

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Me lleve la mano derecha al lugar en donde este se encontraba para tratar de tranquilizarlo. No funciono, en cambio, cuando vi la pantallita del celular prenderse, comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza si era posible.

_Allí estaré  
Serán dulces, si estas tu en ellos  
_

_DM._

Ya no me importo si mi estúpido corazón quería arrancarse de mi pecho, es más, si quería podía darle una pequeña ayuda, ¿Quién no moriría en paz luego de esto?_Solo tu lo harías Hermione, solo tu..._

_**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo, que les pareció? Bueno, genial, horrible? He hecho lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta que estoy medio dormida, así que si hay algún error por favor díganmelo, se los agradecería.**_

_**Ammm… aclarando unas cosas en cuanto a los nombres de los padres de Hermione, dado que el libro no menciona sus verdaderos nombres he decidido poner el que Hermione le da cuando les borra la memora a su padre, y Jean a su mama dado que Rowling menciono que probablemente ese seria su nombre,**_

_**Por otro lado quize que Ginny fuera la encargada del papel de chica loca por la moda, hiperactiva que hace todo por su mejor amiga, pues siempre me parecio que Ginny era un tanto reservada. Aunque al principio pensé en poner a Luna, espero que no me halla equivocado.**_

_**Estem… si tienen dudas, solo díganlo y yo tratare de aclararlas…Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Abi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicas! (es que no se si Algunos chicos lean esto jeje)**_

_**Perdon perdón perdón por el retraso pero la verdad es que la rutina ha causado que caiga en un estado de stress y solo quiero llegar a dormir a casa, pero aun asi creo que no es excusa.**_

_**ammm… bueno la verdad es que no pensaba escribir (o rescribir :) ) un capitulo hoy, pero lei sus reviews y me animaron a hacerlo, perdonen por el erros en el cap anterior, pero la verdad es que siempre escribo los caps o muy noche o con mucha rapidez , por eso a veces se me escapan estas cosas, espero me perdonen…**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia a Lamb'stown yo solo trato de adaptarla.**_

CAPITULO 6

¿Qué? Oh si, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no pude dormir. Eso, no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía un par de hermosos ojos grises y luego de eso me ponía a reír como una completa idiota. Recuerdo que Loki se levanto dos veces en la madrugada para hacerme callar, pero era algo inevitable, cada vez que se acercaba para decirme que me callara de una vez, soltaba una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior ¿estúpido, no? Bueno, lo peor vino cuando fui a dejar a Scorpius al colegio, si, definitivamente_ eso_ fue lo peor.

¿Draco? No sé, si contamos que en cuanto lo vi en la puerta del colegio, toda la vergüenza que ayer en la noche, cuando le mande el mensaje para ser más precisos, se había esfumado apareció como una pelota de basketball que te da de lleno en la cara, doloroso. Patético, si. Patético también si le agreguemos el que salí corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo cuando vi al sujeto en cuestión con la intención de acercarse a mi ¿Cobarde? ¡Vamos, me llevo el galardón de oro! Gracias a Dios ha nadie se le ha ocurrido inventar ese premio _es porque no te conocen aún Hermione..._

Bufe por ¿quinta vez en lo que lleva la mañana? McLaggen me miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador con cara de confusión ¡Claro! Lo olvide, mis queridos compañeros de trabajo ya habían vuelto de sus queridas vacaciones ¿genial, no? (Por favor nótese el sarcasmo) Y aquí estaba frente a mí la persona _más _tediosa que pudo haber pisado la tierra ¿Por qué le tengo tanto cariño? No es que odie a Cormac, no claro que no, no lo hacia hasta hace unas horas atrás, cuando se le ocurrió la magnifica, y digo, _magnifica_ idea de alargar las horas de trabajo ¡claro! Como el tuvo sus _merecidas_ vacaciones, pero yo tengo que pagar por todos ¿no? Resoplé.

Gracias al cielo Ginny se comprometió para ir a buscar a Loki...

- ¿Hermione? - dejé lo que estaba haciendo, que prácticamente era asesinar el pobre lápiz que estaba en mi mano, para mirar a Cormac de una forma no _tan_ amistosa.

- ¿Si Cormac? – le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no reflejara la ira que hervía dentro de mi. McLaggen se estremeció un poco, al final, no logré mi cometido ¿Qué mas me daba?

- Ehh, bueno – carraspeo incomodo – Yo... ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto temeroso ¿Creía que lo iba a morder o algo? _Aunque no seria una mala idea_ una sonrisa algo maniática curso mis labios.

- Si,Cormac. Estoy de maravillas – le dije sonriendo dulcemente, timbrando un libro que me había pasado una persona que se encontraba frente a mi, mirándonos alternadamente.

- ¿Necesita algo más señor? – Le pregunté al tipo que tenía frente a mí profesionalmente. Sabía que si este tipo no se iba rápido descargaría toda la ira que llevo acumulada dentro desde _horas._

- Uh... no, mu-muchas gracias – y desapareció. Pestañee rápidamente _Genial Hermione, ahora las personas te temen ¿algo más que agregar a la lista?_

Miré despreocupadamente el reloj que descansaba sobre el mostrador (Un regalo de Ginny) eran las dos treinta, a las dos salía mi pequeño y yo aquí, _trabajando._ Agarré la chaqueta que estaba a un lado de mi asiento, tomé uno de los paraguas que reposaban por ahí. El clima había decidido hacer de las suyas el día de hoy, en la mañana cuando salí, se veía un cielo totalmente despejado y de un dos por tres había comenzado a lloviznar, dando así lugar a la gran tormenta que se desataba afuera, fantástico, todo concordaba con el gran humor que tenia hoy.

- ¿Dónde vas Hermione?, aún no termina tu turno, además... - Cormac. Okay, eso destruyo mi autocontrol y no, contar hasta diez, ni siquiera contar hasta mil iba a salvar a McLaggen de esta.

- Iré a almorzar, te guste o no McLaggen– empecé a despotricar – Tu tuviste tus queridas vacaciones, y yo no tuve ni siquiera un maldito día libre ¡Oh! Y espera, además ¡Tú! – dije mientras golpeaba su pecho con mi dedo índice - Tu tuviste la magnifica idea de alargar las horas de trabajo ¡¿Y vienes y me dices que mi maldito turno no ha terminado? – ya estaba comenzando a gritar en estos momentos - ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tu me digas Cormac! Saldré, me tomaré mi hora de colación y punto, nos vemos – y comencé a caminar.

- Espera, no tengo a nadie que este en el mostrador, no puedes irte así sin más Granger - terció. Cuando iba a replicar, y estaba más que segura que de mi boca no saldrían palabras aptas para niños, Luna se me adelanto.

- No te preocupes Mione, ve – me dijo sonriendo en modo de comprensión – Yo tomaré su lugar en el mostrador Cormac– dicho esto, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso tras el mostrador. Sonreí de agradecimiento.

- Muchas Gracias Lu– y volví a retomar mi marcha.

...

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto_

Aquí me encontraba caminando por las calles, toda empapada tratando de encontrar algún simple lugar en el que pueda sentarme y descansar tranquilamente. ¿Por qué estoy toda empapada? Oh, simple, porque el maldito paraguas eligió justo el día de hoy para darse vuelta y hacerse tricitas gracias al maldito viento que soplaba ¡Perfecto!

Finalmente encontré un pequeño restaurante, más que suficiente para descansar el poco tiempo que me quedaba. Cuando iba a entrara mire por el ventanal que mostraba como la gente estaba tranquila y calientita disfrutando del lugar, como si no supieran de la gran tormenta que afuera les esperaba, seguí escaneando con mi vista a todas las personas del lugar hasta que llegue a un punto fijo y me congelé, técnicamente.  
_  
Si arriba existe un Dios, debe de odiarme en estos momentos._

Ahí en una mesa, un poco alejada del resto, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que _el profesor Malfoy; e_speren eso no es todo, mi autoestima huyo en esos instantes al ver a la rubia despampanante que charlaba animadamente con el ¿Desilusión? Porque debería sentirla, al fin de cuentas el es _solo_ el profesor de Scorpius _¿desilusión? ¡Que va!_

Y a pesar de que sentía mis ojos escocer, y mis manos formarse en un apretado puño, estaba totalmente segura que no era desilusión lo que sentía al verlo tan feliz con aquella mujer que resplandecía en el lugar ¿Cómo se llama eso que me cegaba sobre lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo? ¡Ah si! Orgullo. Ahí estaba yo junto a mi maldito orgullo _este ha sido, en definitiva, el peor día de mi vida._

Maldiciendo mentalmente la hora en la que decidí aceptar su invitación, maldiciendo el momento en el que sus hermosos ojos se dirigieron al lugar en el que me encontraba parada como una completa idiota, maldiciendo el ser una maldita ilusa por quedarme atrapada nuevamente en unos hermosos ojos grises, hice lo que mejor me sale en estos momentos, en teoría, correr.

Pero como dije anteriormente, alguien haya arriba no me tiene mucho aprecio y antes de que comenzara con _la maratón del día_ choque con algo _o alguien. _De no ser porque miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas hubiera jurado que me había dado contra una pared.

- ¡Tía Hermione! - di un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa suave voz. Mire hacia abajo nuevamente y de la mano del Hombre Muro estaba la niñita mas linda que mis ojos habían visto.

- ¡Emma! – Le dije mientras me agachaba a su altura y besaba su mejilla - ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – pero antes de que me contestara si quiera escuche una gran, y digo _gran _carcajada que provenía del hombre de piedra.

- ¿Así que tu eres la famosa Hermione, eh? – me dijo con un tono _demasiado_ divertido en su voz. Pero que demonios ¿Otro más? ¿Famosa? Resople haciendo que riera nuevamente.

-Mione, si – le dije – Famosa, no lo creo – finalice en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Oh! Créelo, eres muy famosa por estos lugares – y comenzó a mover las cejas sugestivamente - ¡Ah! Que descortés de mi parte – comenzó - bueno a quien engaño, el caballeroso es Draco, yo soy el sexy de la familia - me guiño un ojo haciendo que riera - Soy el papá de esta hermosa princesita – me decía mirando con adoración a la pequeña Emma que también reía de las ocurrencias de su padre – mi nombre es...

- ¿Blaise? – Fue cortado bruscamente por una voz demasiado familiar, una voz que hacia que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina y mis manos comenzaran a sudar - ¿Mione? – Demonios. Me giré para ver a Draco casualmente apoyado en la puerta del restaurante.

- Un gusto conocerte Blaise– le dije mientras el miraba de mi a Draco alternadamente, manteniendo su sonrisa picara en el rostro – Adiós pequeña Emma – le dije a la pequeña acariciando sus cabellos.

- Espera – me dijo Draco afirmando mi brazo. No me giré ¿Cobarde? Insisto por segunda vez, ¡lo soy! Y no me avergüenzo de ello –Daphne te espera dentro Blaise – le comentó al hombre piedra– esta furiosa porque llevas fuera con Emma demasiado tiempo con este clima – finalizó aún afirmándome del brazo. _¿Así que la rubia despampanante era la mamá de Emma? Ya veo de donde saco su perfección la pequeña._ Escuche un bufido y un _vamos cariño, mami esta hecha una fiera..._ Quise reírme de eso, pero no salía nada de mi boca.

-Draco, tengo que regresar al trabajo _por favor_ ¿Podrías soltarme? – le dije aún sin girarme a verlo. No podía ¿La razón? Vergüenza, supongo.

- No – me dijo cortante - ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Yo... Yo pensé – me giré un poco para ver como se pasaba la mano por su rostro. Enfadado… se veía completamente enfadado y contrariado.

- Yo no estoy huyendo de nadie – le respondí en un hilo de voz, a causa del frío que me estaba helando hasta los huesos ¿no?

- Si, si lo haces – comentó alzando su voz y apretando un poco más su agarre, sin dañarme – Voltéate – me exigió. No lo hice – Voltéate _por favor _– lo último sonó mas a suplica ¿Quién era yo para negarle algo? Suspiré y lentamente me giré para encararlo. Gran error, nuevamente me perdí en sus ojos grises que tanto me gustaban.

- ¿Qué? - le espete algo brusca luego de salir de ese maldito ensimismamiento.

- Estas empapada – rodé los ojos.

- Lo sé – le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si yo estaba presente cuando el paraguas decidió hacerse añicos? Bufe.

- Te enfermarás – puntualizo con un deje de preocupación. Sonreí con ironía.

- Eso no te debería importar – Ok, ni siquiera yo sé porque estaba actuando de este modo. _¿Quién demonios te entiende Hermione?_

- No, no debería – terció – Pero me importa – comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

- ¡E-espera! ¡N-ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso! – le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho donde estaba el cierra de la chaqueta para que no siguiera desabrochándola. Un molesto sonrojo llego a mi rostro cuando me di cuenta en donde tenia mis manos – T-te vas a enfermar – puntualicé tartamudeando. Ahora fue su turno de sonreír irónicamente.

- Eso no debería importarte – repitió lo que yo le había dicho minutos antes _solo síguele el juego Hermione._

- No, no debería. Pero me importa – sonreí socarronamente mientras le subía el cierra de la chaqueta – Listo Malfoy, ahora yo me iré a trabajar y tu – le dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice – darás media vuelta y entraras por el mismo lugar de donde saliste ¿entendido?

- No – me dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. De un momento a otro, sin darme cuenta de cómo ni cuando, me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Draco. _Estoy en el mismísimo cielo, creo que Dios no me odia tanto después de todo _- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado? –Sabia a que se refería. Lo susurro en mi oído tan suavemente que cuando su delicado aliento golpeo contra mi oreja una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral.

- No - _Claro que no lo hacia._ Respondí suavemente con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras apretaba más mi agarre en él.

...

Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía donde demonios me encontraba, podía sentir unas voces cotillear por aquí y por allá. Pero nada claro. Después de un rato de estar escuchando murmullos empecé a enfocar más las voces, sentí un leve tacto en mi frente.

- Aún esta hirviendo Ginny– Ginny, por lo menos Ginny estaba aquí.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó Draco? - ¿Draco? Oh, ahora recuerdo. Recuerdo que estábamos fuera del restaurante, me recuerdo en los calidos brazos de Draco y que de un momento a otro comencé a sentir mucho cansancio y el resto es historia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo tengo la culpa? Ginny... - mientras ese par discutía lo que había pasado sentí una pequeñas manitas recorre mi rostro y darme ligeros besos en el.

– Despierta Ma _–_ susurro en mi oído.

- Scorpius... - susurre con voz pastosa. Poco a poco fui despertando para encontrarme con tres pares de ojos mirándome atentamente.

- Que demonios...- Quería levantarme, quería abrazar a Loki para que no me mirara con su carita preocupada, quería preguntarle a Draco que demonios me había pasado, quería...quería muchas cosas pero solo me atine a resoplar, no tenia fuerzas para nada más.

- Te dije que te ibas a enfermas – me reprocho Draco como si de un padre se tratara. Trate de mirarlo mal pero no pude. Bufe. ¿Qué más podía hacer si tenía razón?

Desvíe la vista y al momento en que lo hice me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi casa. Alivio, un gran alivio sentí ya que me había imaginado lo peor ¿Hospitales? No gracias.

- Es solo un estúpido resfriado – tos - me encuentro mejor – tos – así que muchas gracias pero... – para ese instante había comenzado a toser como una idiota, intente levantarme de la cama pero las manos de Draco me lo impidieron, lo mire con el ceño fruncido ¿Ven? Ya estaba mejor.

- No, tu te quedaras acostada- me dijo Draco, es mas, me ordeno que lo hiciera.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo - y comencé a destaparme otra vez ¿Para que? Para que el _profesor Malfoy_ volviera a impedírmelo.

- Ya llamé a tu trabajo para decir que no estabas disponible – Eso colmo mi paciencia ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

- ¿Tú qué? – Comencé con un tono amenazador - ¡Tu! No tienes ningún derecho a... - fui cortada por Ginny antes de que dijera algo que después lamentaría _si claro._

- Mione, Hermione tranquilízate – me dijo Ginny tomándome de los hombros. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez mentalmente...Suspire. Me giré en la cama y me tapa con las cobijas hasta arriba.

- Pueden irse, quiero estar sola – Parecía una niña pequeña, lo sabia ¿Y que? Sentí una pequeña risa proveniente de Loki, me giré y lo fulmine con la mirada, se despidió con su manita y salió corriendo, Ginny beso mi mejilla y se despidió también ¿Esperen? Porque se estaban despidiendo.

- Ginny dijo que iría a buscar tu medicina y Loki quería acompañarla – respondió Draco a lo que estaba pensando.

- Mhm – rezongué. Draco soltó un gran suspiro.

- Me tenias tan preocupado – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su húmedo cabello desordenándolo. Un mechón se le escapo y fue a parar a sus ojos, inconscientemente llevé mi mano a su frente y se lo retiré. Rió levemente para volverse serio otra vez - En un momento estabas tan bien, discutiendo conmigo – sonrió - Y cuando te tenia en mis brazos te desvaneciste sin más - comento mientras me miraba preocupado - ¿Eres tan necia como para poder aceptar ayuda? – suspiró – Te ofrecí mi chaqueta porque te ibas a enfermar, pero no, no podías ser como las demás, no podías simplemente aceptarla y listo ¡no! Tenias que ponerte a discutir ¿Sabias que solo es una maldita chaqueta? – dijo mirándome con un poco de desesperación en sus ojos – _Pero al fin de cuentas así es como te quiero_ – susurro tan despacio, me convencí mentalmente de que la fiebre me había hecho alucinar.

- Nunca he aceptado ese tipo de cosas – dije bajando mi rostro – Yo... lo siento – comenté mientras sentía mis ojos escocer. Mamá siempre me decía que mi mente viajaba en la dirección contraria a la de los demás y que eso me hacia especial...si me viera ahora, trabajando en una biblioteca, sin haber terminado los estudios universitarios ¿especial no?

- Ven acá - me dijo Draco mientras jalaba de mi.

Y otra vez me encontraba arropada por esos calidos brazos, estar de esta forma con Draco era algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar ¿Explicarlo? No podía, las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago no me daban permiso de hacerlo, así que solo me limite a disfrutar de su cercanía. Luego de un rato comenzó a mecerme lentamente y hacer suaves círculos en mi espalda, comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, la cual deje de escuchar cuando ya me encontraba profundamente dormida.

...

Unas pequeñas risitas me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

A_hhh demonios, siempre te despiertan cuando estas teniendo el mejor sueño de tu vida._

Y así era.

¿Acaso soñar con Draco no era lo mejor? Díganme loca si alguien piensa lo contrario.

Me removí en la superficie que me encontraba, eso no era mi cama, no, no lo era, mi cama era suave, blanda. Comencé a tantear lo que estaba debajo de mi cabeza, definitivamente no era mi cama. Abrí los ojos apresuradamente para encontrarme a Ginny y Scorpius al pie de la cama haciéndome gestos para que no gritara, me giré lentamente para ver que o _quien_ era lo que estaba usando como almohada segundos atrás, si, adivinaron, era Draco. Mis mejillas ardían de tan rojas que estaban ¿No me habrá vuelto la fiebre que tenia horas atrás? No, creo que no era eso. Trate de removerme pero fue inútil, Draco apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura _creo que hoy romperé el record del mas grande sonrojo._

- Mione - susurro Ginny – Es mejor que no te muevas si no quieres que se despierte – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente - Así que ¿porque mejor no te acurrucas a su lado como estabas minutos atrás y sigues durmiendo, Huh? – Loki se tapaba la boca con sus dos manos. Lo fulmine con la mirada nuevamente y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, soltó una gran risotada que hizo a Draco saltar y caerse de la cama. Ginny y Loki se encontraban al pie de esta revolcándose de la risa, mientras un adormilado Draco miraba para todos lados sin saber que pasaba. De un momento a otro se fijo en mí y sonrió. Sonreí aun con mis mejillas acaloradas.

- Hola - me dijo tiernamente.

- Hola – le respondí mirándolo embobada.

- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunto frunciendo un poco su ceño en señal de preocupación. Reí suavemente.

- La pregunta seria ¿Estas tu bien?- le pregunte mientras estiraba mi mano para ayudarlo a pararse - Y respondiéndote, si, gracias, estoy mejor - finalice cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Que bien – estiro su mano y acaricio con suma delicadeza mi mejilla, nos quedamos unos segundos perdidos en la mirada del otro, como dos idiotas, hasta que un carraspeo nos volvió a la realidad.

- Bueno - dijo Ginny mirándonos sugestivamente – Nosotros nos vamos para que ustedes... sigan en lo suyo - sonrió pícaramente - Así que me llevare al pequeño para que no se traume de por vida - tomo a Loki de la mano y desaparecieron en un segundo. Fue tarde cuando finalmente comprendí lo que Ginny había dicho. El rubor volvió a mi.

-Draco ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte súbitamente. Me miró por unos segundo y luego sacudió su cabeza levemente.

- Es medianoche – Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Tan tarde era y el aun estaba aquí? ¡DiosHermione! Que desconsiderada.

- Y... ¿y que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?- le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno – decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable rosa y pasaba su mano por su desordenado cabello una y otra vez - Cuando te dormiste, uh, yo...me dormí también y... - sacudí mi cabeza agitadamente.

- No, no, eso lo sé - y ¡taran! Apareció mi amigo el sonrojo. Sonreí – Yo...nada, olvídalo – reí suavemente ¿De que? No tengo idea.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa a causa de esto. Tomo mi mano y me hizo levantarme de la cama, lentamente retiro las cobijas y me hizo acostarme nuevamente. Me arropo con extrema dulzura, dulzura que me hizo sonreír de una forma boba. Beso mi frente con suma delicadeza mientras me decía al oído.

- Descansa Hermione, mi Hermione– y después de eso, lo único que recuerdo es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

_Definitivamente Dios me ama después de todo._

**Bueno he aquí un capitulo mas! Espero que el romanticismo de este sea disculpa del retraso… espero sus reviews! Aunque se que no lo merezco U.U**

**Abi**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Dos extensos, agotadores y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Angustiantes días han pasado desde que vi a Draco por última vez, desde aquella noche de ensueños. La espera me estaba carcomiendo lentamente, nunca fui buena con eso de tener paciencia, no, nunca lo fui.

Todos sienten curiosidad en algún momento de su vida ¿A que no? Miércoles, un día después de Martes y uno antes de Jueves ¿lógico, Huh? Martes, fue el día en que Draco se contacto conmigo para establecer mejor lo que habíamos acordado sobre la cita, en conclusión, Sorpresa, esa fue su única respuesta luego de meditar por más de dos minutos, si, llevaba la cuenta. En ese instante fui consiente de la cruda realidad. Razón, mi madre tenia toda la razón, mi mente funciona distinto a la de los demás ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? Estuve todo lo que restaba la tarde del Martes hirviéndome la cabeza pensando en que podía ser la tan esperada sorpresa. Nada. Absolutamente nada, podía escuchar un pequeño eco dentro de mi atormentada cabeza, y maldije a Draco cuando me dijo que sería una sorpresa ¿Aún no les queda claro? Odio las sorpresas. Y hoy mis nervios están más alerta que nunca ¿Por qué estoy así? Buena pregunta, el solo hecho de pensar que mañana tengo una cita (incluso decirlo mentalmente se ha vuelto un martirio) hace que un aire polar atraviesa mi espina dorsal, considerando el hecho de que hace más de...nunca. Lo dije, finalmente dije mi triste realidad, nunca he tenido una cita, ¡ni siquiera fui a mi baile de graduación! Como hacerlo si tenia que cuidar a Loki a toda hora, no es algo de lo que me queje, los niños no eran algo que me llamaran la atención, no me mal interpreten, me refiero a que todos eran tan...absurdos. Si, creo que esa es la palabra correcta para describir a la población masculina de mi colegio. No era como si alguien se interesara en mí (aunque Ginny no pensaba lo mismo) y tampoco era como si yo realmente me interesara en alguno de ellos.

Y ahora, luego de ¿Tantos años? Tengo una cita ¡una bendita cita sorpresa con el hombre más guapo y adorable que ha pisado la tierra! Bueno, mamá siempre decía que uno debía aceptar las cosas que el destino te deparaba con lo brazos abiertos, y ¿Quién era yo para contradecirle? Así que aquí estoy, esperando mi sorpresa con los brazos abiertos...

La campanilla del mostrador me saco del transe en el que me encontraba, ¿será por décima vez? Ya no lo recuerdo, pero deben haber pasado muchas veces en las cuales los clientes se exasperaban al notar mi distracción, si, debe de ser así por la gélida mirada que me esta enviando Cormac en estos instantes dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, después de todo aún seguía molesta con él por lo ocurrido el lunes y la mañana del martes, cuando me regaño porque había obligado a mi novio a mentir por mi al decir que estaba enferma ¡Bah! ¿Obligar a Draco? ¿Novio? Oh si, este tipo esta realmente loco, y algún día me sacara de mis casillas a mi también y la campanilla comenzó a sonar otra vez...

- ¿Qué? – espete exasperada. Últimamente traía un humor de perros y ver la cara del idiota de McLaggen no me ayudaba en nada

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Hermione Jean? - y ahí va otra vez usando mi nombre completo ¿cree que con eso logrará intimidarme, cree que con eso lograre sentir una pizca de terror hacia su persona? Si me preguntan personalmente diría que el sentimiento que gobierna en mi cuando Cormac anda revoloteando como una vil mosca es total y completa repulsión, si, lo sé, había dicho que no odiaba a Cormac, pero cada quien tiene su limite, y el ya sobre paso el mío

- Nada. No me sucede absolutamente nada – le respondí mordazmente, tranquilízate Hermione, cuenta hasta diez tal vez esta vez si funciona, no puedes darte el lujo de que te despidan ¿no?.Vamos inté una gran bocanada de aire y di un fuerte suspiro – Lo siento Cormac, últimamente...no sé que es lo que me pasa- finalice bajando mi cabeza levemente. Escuché un leve suspiro

- Vete Hermione– subí mi mirada rápidamente ¿Me estaba echando? Que demonios ¡no podía hacer eso!

¡C-Cormac! Yo estoy bien, t-te prometo que no volveré a pasear por la luna, tomaré total atención a toda persona que se acerque al mostrador ¡Hare lo que me pidas! – podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua acumularse en mis ojos ¡Bravo Hermione! Eres absolutamente genial

- ¡No! No te preocupes, en estos días tu sabes que tenemos poca gente por como esta el clima, tomate lo que resta de la mañana - ¿Con que era eso? Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios, sorbí mi nariz y pase rápidamente mi manga por mis ojos. Me fijé en el pequeño reloj que reposaba frente a mí, eran las once de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo para descansar antes de ir a buscar a Scorpius al colegio, tome todas mis cosas y las arregle mientras alisaba el abrigo que usaba ese día, al salir me despedí de Luna con una suave sonrisa.

Me encaminé a mi Audi y me senté en la parte del copiloto por un buen tiempo, a meditar, supongo. El encontrarme con Draco estos días, por no decir la semana entera, me estaba pasando factura, ¿Qué era lo que el tenia que lo hacia diferente al resto? Aún estaba tratando de descifrar eso, aunque tenía una pequeña pista de lo que podía ser. Era atento, dulce, y cuando se sonrojaba, aunque fuera el más leve de los sonrojos lo hacia verse tan adorable, Sonreí inconscientemente. O también cuando pasaba su mano por su suave cabello en una clara señal de frustración o nerviosismo, su cabello, desde el primer día que lo vi en la reunión – aun no supero mi trauma con esto- tuve unas ganas incontenible de tocarlo, aunque siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que usa para llevarlo así todo el tiempo? Bueno, algún día le preguntare sobre su loción de peinar. Sentí unos leves golpes en la ventana, gire levemente para encontrarme a Luna sonriéndome a modo de disculpa, baje el vidrio de la ventana y le sonreí

- Lo siento Hermione, no quería molestarte – me dijo tímidamente. Amaba a esta chica, era tan linda,original y de buen corazón, era la única persona a la que consideraba como amiga en este trabajo.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, solo estaba...pensando – Luna me miro con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, vaya, nunca había visto a Luna, especialmente, verme de esa manera ¿Tan obvia era?

- Eso lo sé, creo que todos lo saben – comento con una pequeña risilla – En fin, venía a entregarte esto – me dijo pasándome mi teléfono celular – lo dejaste encima del mostrador y bueno...-hizo un mohín con su boca y continuo- te acaban de llamar y contestó , esta hecho una furia porque te llamo...tu novio-me dijo de forma insinuante. Solté una pequeña risa nerviosa y podría jurar que mi cara estaba como un farolito de navidad. Cuando iba a decirle Luna que solo se trataba del profesor de Loki, la musiquita del celular no me dejo otra opción que sonreírle apenadamente

- ¿Diga? – pregunte. Era un numero desconocido, extraño

- ¿Hermione? Eres tú o es ese tipo que dice ser tu novio – rugió una voz demasiado familiar, tan familiar que aunque no estuviera presente, sentía mi corazón latir desbocadamente con el simple hecho de escucharla.

- Soy yo ¿Qué pasa Draco? – Si Draco llamaba era porque algo había hecho ese pequeño diablillo. Recuerda nuestro trato Loki, si hay travesura, no hay fiesta, mis cavilaciones fueron cortadas por un pequeño sollozo que se escucho al otro lado del auricular. Me agité al pensar que algo le había pasado a mi pequeño - ¿Qué le paso a Loki? ¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde están? ¿Sigue en el colegio? Dame con él – le pedí apresuradamente. Luna me miraba afligida me pregunto si me encontraba bien gesticulando con sus labios, asentí levemente. Sonrió fugazmente y se marchó. Eche a andar el auto mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo de forma apresurada, la voz de Draco no era la causante en estos momentos

- ¡Draco! – grite a través del auricular al no recibir respuesta. Creo que me estaba escandalizando, oh, esperen, no me estaba, ya estaba escandalizada

-Hermione, respira – me ordeno Draco. En ese momento me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar, una estúpida costumbre que tengo cuando me altero o me pongo demasiado nerviosa – Estamos en el hospital- giré bruscamente el volante del automóvil haciendo rechinar las llantas en el asfalto - ¡Hermione ten cuidado por dios! ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? – Espetó Dracocon pánico

- No ha sido nada, ¿Por qué están en el hospital? – comenté ahora con un poco más de calma. Escuche a Draco resoplar al otro lado del teléfono, me pregunto que habrá pasado.

- Cuando llegues aquí te lo cuento, te espero, Adiós – y corto.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que las llantas rechinaran otra vez, pude sentir el pitido de las bocinas y las no muy dulce palabrotas que soltaban algunos conductores ¿Acaso me importa? Lo único que me importaba era llegar al maldito hospital y verificar que Scorpius se encontraba bien, tenia que estar bien. En una milésima de segundo me encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital, me baje del auto y corrí lo que más pude, sin caer ninguna sola vez; un bendito logro. Me abrí camino hacia la puerta principal

- ¡Hermione! – Sentí los pasos de Draco mientras se acercaba a mí, me encontraba con mis manos en las rodillas respirando agitadamente, valla que corrí - ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto mientras apoyaba su mano en mi espalda. Me erguí lentamente.

¿Siempre tienes que preguntar lo mismo? ¿Dónde esta Loki? -

- En el box numero dos – me miro con el ceño fruncido- Un buen amigo lo esta atendiendo, tiene una fractura en su pierna derecha – ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño

- ¿Que paso? – le pregunte mientras el me guiaba a tomar asiento en la sala de espera

- Yo...-se paso la mano en su rostro bruscamente, mi ceño se acentúo- No tengo la menor idea- suspiro frustrado- Solo... ¡Demonios! lo vi ahí en el centro de un circulo de pequeños niños, peleando a puños contra tres niños más...-¿Estaba escuchando bien?- Yo, no supe que hacer, trate de hablar con él, que me explicara que había sido eso, pero solo se limitaba a golpear el suelo con sus puños mientras estaba ahí tirado sin aceptar mi ayuda, al final lo subí obligado a mi carro – Suspiro contrariado. ¿Mi Loki peleando en el colegio?, aceptaba que Scorpius amaba hacer bromas, pero nunca fue un niño agresivo, ¡al contrario! Era lo más dulce que podía existir, no, no podía creerlo.

- Tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con el – me paré y comencé a caminar como loca de un lado a otro.

- Sígueme – me dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una sala

Allí se encontraba un hombre pálido, de cabellos castaños que resplandecían bajo la luz reflectora de la sala, miraba con el ceño fruncido a Scorpius, que se encontraba sentado al borde de una camilla frente a él, desde aquí pude ver su pierna enyesada, sus puños vendados los cuales apretaba con extrema fiereza, su ceño fruncido y sus ojitos cristalizados, ver a mi pequeño así de enojado y triste me partió el corazón.

- ¿Scorp? – pregunte suavemente mientras me acercaba a él, levanto su carita ya empapada de lagrimas. Estuve a su lado en el mismo instante en que se tiro a mis brazos y se largo a llorar tortuosamente. Un nudo se formaba en mi garganta mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – Tranquilo pequeño, ya paso – le decía conciliadoramente a su oído, besando su coronilla repetidas veces – ya paso, mami esta aquí contigo bebé – lo senté en mi regazo y lo mecí lentamente. Al cabo de un rato solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos seguidos de unos suaves hipidos, unos minutos después se encontraba profundamente dormido en mi regazo

- Tú debes ser Hermione, la mamá del pequeño ¿no? – me pregunto el hombre que aun se encontraba parado frente a la camilla en la que yo permanecía sentada ahora. Asentí levemente.

-Theodore Nott– se presento estirando su mano y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, agite su mano y trate de devolverle el gesto logrando que saliera una mueca en vez de una sonrisa

- Un gusto Doctor – baje la vista a mi pequeño - ¿Le dijo a usted que fue lo que paso? – pregunte intrigada ¿Cómo no estarlo? Muy pocas veces Scorpius se había desmoronado así frente a mi, y cada vez era más doloroso verlo

- No – dijo dándole una mirada algo extraña a Draco, lo pase por alto – solo...se limito a decir cosas que no logré entender completamente – fruncí el seño por la mirada de complicidad que compartió con Draco otra vez ¿Qué era lo que me escondían?

- Draco¿me acompañarías al pasillo por un momento? – le pregunto el Doctor, Draco lo miro y asintió. Se acercó en donde me encontraba yo junto a Loki y besó mi frente

- Enseguida vuelvo – susurro. Al momento sentí la puerta cerrarse. Mire nuevamente a Loki que se aferraba duramente a mi camisa, su cabello negro estaba húmedo y desordenado, las pequeñas ondas que este tenia se acentuaban más al encontrarse de esa manera, pase una mano por el tratando de arreglarlo, sonreí, nunca funcionaba, sus largas pestañas estaban mojadas a causa de las muchas lagrimas que había derramado en este tiempo, pase suavemente una de mis manos por su tersa mejilla, suave como la seda, prolija piel de un niño pequeño, mi niño pequeño. Sentí como una traicionera gota se escapaba de mis ojos, antes de que llegara a mi barbilla unos delicados dedos detuvieron su camino, levante mi miraba para encontrarme con unos hermosos luceros que habían tenido la función de iluminarme todo los días de esta loca semana, función que en este momento no podían realizar al verse nublados por una capa de duda, preocupación y ¿dolor? Suspiró y beso nuevamente mi frente, cerré los ojos un momento disfrutando del divino tacto.

- Todo va a estar bien Hermione, ya veras – susurró a mi oído – todo saldrá bien princesa – susurro más bajo esta vez, tomando asiento a un lado mío en la camilla.

Scorp comenzó a removerse incomodo en mi regazo, se desperezo y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus grandes ojos azules, me miro primero y sonrío suavemente, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Draco. Algo sumamente extraño sucedió. Su ceño se frunció bruscamente y miro al aludido de una forma espectral ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con este niño? Lo senté en medio de Draco y yo

- Scorpiusl tenemos que...- me corto antes de que siguiera

- Quiero que el se vaya mamá – gruño acentuando aun mas su ceño – No quiero que este aquí, quiero que se vaya – se cruzo de brazos con una fiereza que desconocía. Mire a Draco con la confusión marcada en mi rostro. Pude ver como se formaba en su rostro una mascara de dolor que duró solo una fracción de segundo, el me sonrió de forma conciliadora. Sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Cuando Draco se estaba acercando a mi para decirme algo, supuse,  
Scorpius se le adelantó y se abalanzo, prácticamente, sobre mi, me abrazo fuertemente rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos enterrando su cara en el espacio que separa a este de mis hombros.

- ¡No! - grito desgarradoramente y otra tanda de sollozos empezó ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Dracose paso su mano por sus cabellos desesperadamente y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta. Mas confundida no podía estar, aun me encontraba en un estado de shock ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba aquí? Anonadada comencé a acariciar lentamente a Loki para que se calmara otra vez. Un dolor atravesaba mi pecho al ver a mi pequeño tan decaído. Scorpius se calmo de momento y lo separé de mi

- ¿Qué fue eso amor? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le pregunte pasando mis dedos por sus empapadas mejillas para quitar unas pequeñas gotas que se encontraba allí aun. Me miro directamente a lo ojos, con sus hermosos ojos abnegados de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente. Suspire mientras le sonreía melancólicamente, esa era su señal para decirme que no le apetecía hablar en estos momentos. Luego de quedarse dormido por segunda vez, me levante como pude de la camilla con el en mis brazos y Salí al pasillo. Y lo que vi hizo que el nudo en mi garganta volviera a aparecer ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todos? Draco estaba, prácticamente, tirado en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared de la sala, deje de contar las veces en las que paso rudamente su mano por su rostro y cabello, tenia su ceño fruncido y aquella mascara de dolor que tratado de ocultar minutos atrás estaba mas acentuada que nunca. Me giré al escuchar unos pequeños tacones repicotear en el suelo, Ginny estaba allí junto a Harry, los dos me miraban con confusión, solo atiné a decirle a Harry si podía sostener a mi pequeño y llevarlo al coche, asintió y le agradecí con una suave sonrisa. Ginny a mi lado me miraba con una mueca de desagrado, apunto hacia Draco con un gesto de cabeza, me encogí levemente de hombros y sacudí mi cabeza ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué se comportaban así? ¿Qué le había dicho el Doctor Nott a Draco? Muchas preguntas tenia en mi cabeza pero este no era el momento para hacerlas saber. Me acerque lentamente a Draco y me acuclille frente a el, tome una de sus manos que reposaba en su rodilla.

- ¿Draco? – le llame en vano, seguía con su mirada gacha - ¿Draco? – Repetí, en vano otra vez – Draco por favor – le suplique con voz rota ¿Qué era lo que me tenía tan triste a mí también? Tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que cuando hablara con Scorpius nada bueno saldría de eso. Draco me miraba con el dolor impregnado en sus ojos, poso una de sus finas manos en mi mejilla. Suspiro y retiro su mano rápidamente, sentí un inmenso vacío en el lugar donde segundos atrás había estado acariciándome

- ¿Esto es un Adiós? – me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos ¿Qué podía decirle? Que no querías un Adiós, ni un hasta pronto...

- Nos vemos Draco– Lo mire con las mas triste de las sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Besé su frente mientras volvía a mi lugar con Ginny, camine hacia la entrada taciturnamente, Ginny iba a mi lado mirándome extrañada, no me dijo nada en el camino al estacionamientos. No me habló en todo el camino

- Tu también mereces ser feliz Hermione, piensa en eso – Subió al auto con Harry, que me miraba apenado. Me quede parada en la vereda mirando como el automóvil se perdía al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle. Suspire. Me adentre a la casa y sentado en la sala de estar me esperaba Scorpius, que tenia su mirada fija en sus pequeñas manos que reposaban como dos apretados puños sobre su regazo. Me senté a su lado en el sillón y tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso?- sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando apretó su agarre

- No quiero volver al colegio, No quiero que Draco sea mi profesor, No quiero que salgas con él mañana, No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver más – Y ahí estaba lo que tanto me temía. Todo iba tan bien demasiado bueno para ser verdad pensé en las palabras de Ginny, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Mi pequeño no era feliz al estar yo con Draco, es más, ¡Ni siquiera éramos algo! No. No podía hacer lo que Ginny me dijo, primero estaba su felicidad antes que todo, antes que yo y el gran vacío que sentí cuando Loki pronuncio aquellas palabras

- Yo...yo pensé que te agradaba ¿Qué fue lo que cambio Scorpius? – tenia que saberlo, ellos se llevaban tan bien, no podía haber cambiado aquello de la noche a la mañana. No podía, simplemente me negaba a creerlo

- Yo solo...no quiero verlo más junto a ti Mamá, prométemelo, prométeme que no verás más al profesor – y las gotas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de sus tristes ojos ¿Cómo podía yo negarle algo a la razón de mi vivir? No podía, claro que no podía hacerlo

- Esta bien- acepte en un hilo de voz, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes – pero no puedo cambiarte de colegio, grado o lo que sea para que no veas a Draco, eso no puedo hacerlo Loki– se sorbió la nariz y me miro con un extraño brillo en su en sus ojos

- No importa – se acomodo sobre mi regazo y me abrazo fuertemente otra vez

- Supongo que no iras al cumpleaños de la pequeña Emma ¿no? – Susurre suavemente mientras sonreía con suma tristeza.

- No- contesto mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios.

Y se quedo profundamente dormido por tercera vez en este extraño día. Lo tomé con cuidado para no mover mucho la escayola que llevaba en su pie derecho, lo acomode de tal forma en su cama para que no le molestara, poniendo un suave cojín bajo su pie. Suspire mientras lo arropaba ¿llamar a Draco para cancelar la cita? No creo que fura necesario, el ya lo sabia, sabia que desde este día iba ser imposible volver a tener contacto alguno que no sea referente al colegio ¿Será por eso que se encontraba así, de esa forma tan...devastado? ¿Estaría sintiendo una pizca del dolor que siento yo al pensar que todo lo que pasamos en estos pocos días no fue nada más que un lindo sueño, real, pero un sueño al final? No lloraría, no lo haría, no más. Ya había sufrido demasiado como para volver a hacerlo con algo que al fin de cuentas fue simplemente pasajero ¿no? Y si no lo era, tenia que pensarlo como tal, de otro modo, ¿Cómo lograría cumplir con lo que le prometí a mi pequeño si Draco seguía rondando en mi cabeza? No podía darme el lujo de defraudarlo y verlo así de triste otra vez, no aguantaría el verlo así de triste otra vez. Y me desmorone en mi cuarto, no estando segura aun del motivo de porque aquel repentino rencor de Loki hacia Draco, tratando de sacar de mi mente la sola idea de que Scorpius pensara que Draco se convertiría en una amenaza hacia a él, una amenaza, me desmorone al darme cuanta de cuanto me costaría sacar a tan maravilloso hombre de mi mente y de mi corazón...Si, porque a pesar de que tenia poco que lo conocía, estaba segura que con el solo hecho de entrar de una forma tan extraña a mi vida, también había entrado de la misma forma a mi corazón.Y una pequeña bombilla se prendió entorno a mi cabeza al darme cuenta la clase de amenaza que representaba Draco para Scorpius...la clase de amenaza que mi pequeño quería alejar a toda costa.

Después de estar pensándolo todo el día, nunca sabría cual iba a ser mi sorpresa.

**Ya se que no tengo perdón de dios! Ni de Merlin ni de Circe ni Morgana ni de Iron Man (siempre he tenido un fanatismo por el que crecio con la peli de los Vengadores jejeje) ni de Loki,pero la verdad es que no he tenido ganas de estar escribiendo … pero prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare minimo una vez a la semana.**

**Por lo pronto el prox cap lo subiré el jueves…o prefieren que suba dos juntos el viernes? Ustedes digan :)**

**Ahora si… que les parecio el cap? Se deprimieron al leerlo tanto como yo al reescribirlo? Solo espero que la tormenta pase pronto!**

**Espero sus reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia, son propiedad de JK. Rowling y Lamb's town respectivamente.**

- Buenas Tardes – salude cortésmente, mientras tomaba asiento, a la alta y delgada mujer que se encontraba tras el gran escritorio de roble que tenía frente a mí

- Buenas Tardes Nuevamente Srta. Granger. Como ya le he comentado...– Empezó el mismo discurso que había estado escuchando, empleando un tono acido en su voz ¿Ya sería la quinta vez en la que me habían llamado a la largo de estas dos semanas? Dos semanas...Scorpius se había vuelto un poco distinto desde ese día, y aún no me decía la razón por la cual sentía tal rencor hacia su profesor, Draco. Dos semanas, dos eternas semanas han pasado desde que no nos hemos vuelto a ver, no sé, tal vez sea coincidencia o el motivo de que nos evitemos mutuamente, Ginny siempre trataba de darme información acerca de cómo se encontraba. Siempre declinaba a esa propuesta.

Y ahora me encontraba en la oficina de la directora del St. Peter School, colegio al que asistía Loki; ¿Para que? Escuchando como me repetía que los profesores reclaman por la mala conducta que Scorpius tiene en clases, no hace sus tareas, se aísla de sus compañeros… ¿Cree que no lo sé? Yo soy la que vive con él, yo soy la que ve como llora todas las mañanas, yo soy la que sufre al ver su rechazo cuando intento acercarme ¿Por qué también repentinamente me rechaza? ¡No lo sé! ¡Y demonios que me he reventado la cabeza pensando en que habré hecho mal! Ginny me consuela diciéndome que es común que los niños se sientan así a esta edad. Yo nunca tuve esos problemas cuando tenía la edad de Scorpius, y creo saber el porqué.

No he vuelto a llorar, no, no lo haría otra vez, ya era suficiente con tener a Loki decaído en casa, el era un niño, podía darse aquel lujo; Yo era la responsable, la fuerte; yo tenia que reconfortarlo y no podía largarme a llorar como una magdalena, a pesar del gran vacío que sentía dentro de mi y que iba incrementando con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que ahora mis sonrisas son minúsculas y mis ganas de hacer algo se redujeron a cero, a pesar de que los hermosos luceros que iluminaban mi día no estuvieran presente. Valor. Fortaleza, debía ser fuerte para mi pequeño, tenia que serlo.

-...Lo mejor es que suspenda a Scorpius por unos días para ver si su comportamiento mejora – Finalizo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Tal vez era lo mejor tenerlo algunos días en casa – Debería considerar el hecho de enviarlo a un psicólogo infantil – Suspire frustrada. No. Ningún...psicólogo infantil vería a mi niño.

- Ok, no se preocupe yo hablaré con él-le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento; siento todos los problemas que esta causando – me despedí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi y me apoyaba en esta cerrando fuertemente mis ojos. Suspire. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con unos deslumbrantes ojos grises que tanto había anhelado ver, me miraban con cierta preocupación y duda dudando si acercarse o no a mí, sonreí fugazmente y desaparecí.

Scorpius iba sentado junto a mi mirando por la ventana. Tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, una era averiguar todo este embrollo del cual aun no estaba enterada, cada vez se me hacia más difícil el hablar con Loki, y cuando sacaba el tema a colación, simplemente me ignoraba, como la había hecho estas dos semanas, se pasaba encerrado en su habitación o haciendo cualquier cosa para que no pudiera enfrentarlo, detestaba el hecho de que halla salido tan cabezota como yo. Ginny también había intentado hablar con él, sin lograr nada. Estacione en el garaje de la casa, antes de que me diera cuenta Loki había desaparecido en su habitación pensé. Deje las llaves del auto en el mueble de la cocina y me senté en la encimera. Apoye mis codos sobre la mesa y enterré mis rostro en mis manos, todo esto se estaba saliendo fuera de control. El celular comenzó a sonar, lo busque en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y contesté.

- ¿Si Ginny? – no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie ¿Quién tendría ganas de hablar con alguien teniendo estos problemas? Pero no podía ser grosera con Ginny, no después de toda la ayuda que me ha brindado.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Así iniciaba nuestra conversación últimamente.

- Igual – resoplé.

- ¿Hoy fuiste al colegio otra vez? ¿Viste a...? – La corte antes de que siguiera.

- De lejos, y no, no hablé con él Ginny y tampoco voy a hacerlo – finalice antes de que dijera algo. Bufo al otro lado del aparato.

- El no tiene la culpa de nada Hermione y lo sabes – lo sé, claro que lo sé ¿Por qué iba Draco a tener la culpa de algo? La única culpable en todo esto era yo solo yo – Tu tampoco Hermi, no es tu culpa querer a alguien - ¿Querer? ¿Cuándo uno quiere a otra persona se siente tan horriblemente mal como me estoy sintiendo? Querer no era un buen termino.

- Yo...lo sé, supongo – no sabia que responder. Sabía que Ginny se preocupaba por mi y Loki, sabía que esto también le afectaba a ella. Draco era parte de la familia de Harry ¿Cómo no afectarle? Si ella misma me había dicho que lo consideraba como su hermano.

- Estoy llegando a tu casa Hermione, voy con Harry. Nos vemos, Adiós – Corto al momento en que sentí el timbre de la puerta principal. Me levante con pereza de donde me encontraba para abrirle la puerta a Ginn y Harry. Ginny me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras se adentraba a la casa, Harry me abrazo de forma reconfortante. Suspire ¿Todo tenia que ser así de difícil? ¿Esto de querer a alguien y no poder hacerlo era así de difícil? Maldigo el día en que afloraron estos sentimientos en mí

- Hermione tu tienes que hablar con Draco– Me dijo Ginny apenas tome asiento frente a ella en el salón, Harry asentía dándole la razón a su novia. Escuche un pequeño golpe proveniente de la habitación de Loki.

- No Ginn- comencé a mover mi cabeza en forma de negación – ya te dije que no lo haría, fin de la historia –Harry y Ginny suspiraron al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego Ginny se giro a mi nuevamente.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres hablar con el – me espeto con su ceño fruncido mientras acentuaba la palabra quieres – Te estoy obligando a hacerlo Hermione– resople ¿Qué no entendía?

- ¿Tu no entiendes o que? No puedo hablar con el ¡No puedo! – grite mientras me para apresuradamente del sofá y comenzaba a caminar como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación – No puedo Ginny– susurre en un hilo de voz- ¡Maldición no puedo hacerlo! – Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla derecha ¿Ginevra no había hecho eso si? Si, si lo había hecho. Nos miramos por un largo rato, yo con mis ojos cristalizados, ella con sus ojos llenos de furia, lleve una mano a mi mejilla que ya se estaba poniendo roja – Acabas de...- dije con mi voz quebrada, una lagrima recorrió el camino desde mi ojo a mi mejilla, la limpié rápidamente – No lo hare Ginevra, no insistas – dije con tono cortante. Mire a Ginny que me miraba encolerizada.

- Te tengo dos opciones Granger, o vas tu a hablar con él, o yo misma lo traigo a la fuerza a tu casa ¿Cuál seria mejor? Elige – Estaba molesta, que digo, Ginny estaba hecha una furia, pocas veces la había visto así, la ultima vez que la vi así fue cuando habían pasado ocho meses desde la tragedia. Una vez aprendí mi lección de que nunca debías retar a Ginny, nunca. Tome mis llaves y cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta me voltee.

- Cuida de Loki ¿si? – me sonrió de forma esperanzadora – Espera... ¿Donde...donde debo ir? -

- Al colegio – respondió con su característica sonrisa.

- Colegio...Adiós – y me monte al carro con un maldito hormigueo en mi estomago que aumentaba cada vez que me acercaba más a mi destino.

- ¿D-Draco? – trate de llamar al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a mi en el salón de clases, estaba arreglando unos papeles que tenia en sus giro lentamente con sus papeles aun en las manos, sonrió con tristeza mientras ponía un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi improvisado moño detrás de mi oreja.

- Hermione– dijo acariciando mi nombre con su voz - ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto luego de un momento en que ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro ¿Quién podría hacerlo teniendo semejantes ojos enfrente?

- Bien… ahora – conteste como una boba – Draco yo...-puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre mis labios, dios me sentía en el paraíso con su simple tacto, la momento de sacar su dedo, acaricio mi labio inferior suavemente con este, mandando descargas eléctricas a todas las partes posibles de mi débil cuerpo.

- No tienes que decirme nada. Yo...-suspiro- Yo entiendo, se que Scorpius es – sonrió – Se que el es tu todo Mione, tu no necesitas darme explicaciones – le sonreí tiernamente ¿Cómo podía existir esta clase de hombre? Afortunada yo por conocerlo. En un impulso, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me ceñí fuertemente a él, enterré mi cara en su pecho, oliendo el magnifico perfume que este desprendía.

- Lo siento –le dije mientras sentía como mi abrazo era correspondido – Lo siento, yo...yo no se que es lo que pasa, yo...yo no se nada – comenzó a poner suaves besos sobre mi cabeza tratando de reconfortarme.

- Tranquila princesa – me dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos. Suspiro- se siente tan bien estar así, contigo – pude sentir su sonrisa al decir eso, reí tontamente.

- Lastima que sea la última vez – dije en un susurro. Sentí como el agarre de Draco se hacia más fuerte.

- Lastima que así sea – me dijo con un tono melancólico. No quería separarme de él, no quería, pero tuve que hacerlo, un segundo más en sus brazos y ya no seria yo la que mandara mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo esta Scorp? – Sonreí con dulzura. A pesar de todo el seguía preocupándose por mi pequeño.

- El esta – rasque levemente mi nuca – no sé – suspire – no sé como esta, no se que le pasa, no se nada de él – dije mientras el insoportable nudo que tenia en mi garganta hace días se iba haciendo más grande – Scorpius me ignora completamente –Draco me estrecho dulcemente entre sus brazos, use todo el autocontrol que quedaba en mi para no salir demasiado afectada luego de el abrazo.

Draco me separo de el, sin terminar el abrazo aún, se me quedo mirando por largo tiempo, un tiempo en el que me vi flaquear ante aquellas intensas esmeralda que me miraban con un sentimiento irreconocible. Suspire ¿haría lo que estaba pensando? Si era así no podía permitirlo, por mas que quisiera, por mas que anhelara ese momento, no podía permitirlo, si lo hacia ya todo estaría perdido, no quería defraudar a mi pequeño. Cerré mis ojos una fracción de segundo, para cuando los abrí Draco se había acercado bastante, podía decir que solo unos pequeños milímetros separaban nuestros labios, cuando estos estaba apunto de hacer contacto gire mi rostro en otra dirección. Draco suspiro en mi oído, haciendo que aquella corriente que sentía cada vez que el hacia eso volviera a traspasar mi cuerpo entero.

– No puedo, tu sabes que por mas que quiera no puedo – susurre tristemente en su oído. Bese su mejilla tiernamente mientras me separaba de el.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera de la casa, deje el auto rápidamente en el garaje y me baje de este a una velocidad impresionante. La escena que me encontré al entrar en mi hogar fue devastadora. Ginny se encontraba con sus dos manos en el rostro tratando de calmarse en una esquina alejada de la sala, Harry estaba de cuclillas junto a Scorp que lloraba, gritaba y maldecía de una forma desgarradora. Todo intento de Harry para tratar que mi pequeño se calmara fue en vano. Me costo salir de aquel ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba, la voz me salio a duras penas.

-Ginn Harry, ya pueden irse – le dije tenuemente dándoles una mirada de disculpa. Ginny me abrazo mientras se disculpaba y se encaminaba a su auto, Harry salio tras ella no sin antes decirme que todo saldría bien cuanto quería creer en sus palabras.

- Scorpius – lo llame con voz demandante. Se levanto en cuestión de segundos y partió corriendo hacia su habitación. Suspire mientras pasaba mi mano derecha frenéticamente por mi rostro, me encamine lentamente a su habitación, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me esperaba.

- ¡No! – Grito tirando las cosas que estaban en su buró por toda la habitación - ¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que no lo ibas a ver más! ¡Lo prometiste! – me reclamaba mientras miles de lagrimas bañaban su rostro. Estaba en estado de shock, la mirada fría que me entregaba Scorpius me desconcertaba ¿Tanto daño le había hecho sin saberlo? Aun recordaba sus antes preciosos ojos cafés llenos de dulzura, inocencia y felicidad, ahora solo veía negro. Ese brillo pícaro característico de el no estaba. Apagada, su mirada estaba apagada. No atine a decirle nada, las palabras se atascaron en mi boca. Cualquier persona pensaría que es un simple berrinche, yo se que no, Loki no es de esos niños que hace berrinches para conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¿Dónde esta mi pequeño? – le dije con las lagrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos - ¿Qué es lo que te paso cariño? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¡Respóndeme porque no entiendo! – Grite no teniendo control de mi misma en esos momentos – No entiendo – susurre desmoronándome a un lado de mi pequeño, me deje caer en el suelo, ya no sabia que hacer, todo estaba tan confuso ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto seria tan difícil Mamá? ¿Porque? La expresión que apareció en el rostro de Loki fue de total culpabilidad, quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería decirle que yo había fracasado, pero los sollozos que arremetían contra mi cuerpo no me dejaban hablar.

- Lo siento mamá – me dijo llorando junto a mi, posando sus manitas en la parte baja de mi cabeza, apoyando su frente con la mía – Yo solo...no quiero que me dejes tu también, no quiero – Deje de sollozar en el instante en el que comprendí sus palabras, sus ojitos me miraban suplicando perdón. Nos miramos por un largo rato. De un momento a otro las lagrimas se volvieron acumular en mis ojos, dando paso también a una dulce sonrisa ¿Eso era lo que temía Loki? ¿Qué al yo tener una simple oportunidad de estar con Draco lo dejaría? ¿Qué lo dejaría como mamá y papá? Yo quería a Draco, si, lo quería. Pero no se podía comparar con el amor que sentía hacia mi pequeño ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, dos formas de querer distintas, pero el no lo sabia, el solo se había dejado llevar por el miedo de perderme – Los niños hablaban cosas sobre ti y el profesor – me estaba contando porqué había peleado.

- ¿So-sobre mi y Draco?- lo miré con confusión - ¿Porqué los ni..?- me corto con su manita antes de que siguiera la pregunta.

- La mamá de Bella*comentó que los había visto muy juntos en una ocasión - Parkinson. Resople mentalmente debí imaginármelo - así supieron todas la mamas y también ellos - dijo bajando su cabecita- Yo...yo no quería escuchar lo que decían, siempre dicen cosas de ti mamá y los golpee – bajo su vista levemente – Los golpee por que tu eres la mejor aunque digan lo contrario, Los golpee por que tu eres mi mamá - se sorbió la nariz - entonces comenzaron a decir que tu me dejarías por el profesor, que lo harías igual como lo hicieron Jean y Wendell– una pequeñas gota callo sobre mi mano, la cual reposaba en mi regazo – Yo no quería que tu también lo hicieras y comprendí que el profesor Malfoy seria el culpable si tu te ibas – me abrazo fuertemente al terminar su relato ¿Eso era lo que había hecho que aquella absurda idea de alejarme de el pasara por su cabecita? – Te amo mamá – susurro en mi oído. Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, nunca Loki me había dicho aquellas dos palabras, siempre era un simple te quiero o ¡te quiero mucho Ma! Sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que algún día me las dijera, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo, y no podía parar de sonreír como una idiota en estos momentos. Separe a mi pequeño de mi y lo senté con cuidado en mi regazo (aún seguía con la escayola).

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto? – hable en voz baja, tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice. Loki solo movió su cabecita en forma de afirmación.

- Estoy enamorada – Abrió sus grandes ojitos con sorpresa a tal confesión.

- ¿Es-estas enamorada? – Asentí lentamente. Me miro ceñudo – Tu me habías dicho que no te gustaba el...-comencé a negar con mi cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba hablando deDraco? – lo miré divertida, amaba confundirlo, lo hacia solo para ver como trataba de descifrar lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Quién? ¡Vamos! Tía Ginn y yo sabemos que te gusta el profesor – me dijo con un tono impaciente. Mordí mi labio inferior ligeramente para no soltar la carcajada que quería salir en estos instantes - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es simpático? Draco se va a poner muy triste cuando se entere – bajo su cabecita para alzarla velozmente- ¡Oh! Tengo que disculparme con él ?Tu crees que me perdone? - me pregunto culpablemente. Sonreí con ternura - Pero eso me lo contestas luego ¡Anda dime! – Me reí.

- Bueno - comencé poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla con aire pensador – Es guapo, tiene el cabello lacio aunque mojado se forman ondas en el ¿Sabes? Su cabello tiene un color muy parecido al carbón. Tiene unos grandes y expresivo ojos ¿Te digo otra curiosidad? Son como un hermoso cielo estrellado , y cuando hace algunas travesuras un pequeño brillo de diversión aparece en él. Últimamente había estado muy enojado conmigo por una estupidez. Pensó que lo dejaría por otra persona la cual quiero muchísimo también ¿Puedes creer eso Loki? – La comprensión comenzó a asomarse en su rostro mientras una gran sonrisa lo adornaba haciéndolo ver mas adorable aún – No sabes, ¡Le he dicho un millón de veces que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que nadie va a cambiar eso! Pero aún no entiende – dije frunciendo mi ceño teatralmente. Loki soltó una pequeña risita a mi lado.

- Yo también te amo mamá, te amo mucho, mucho – me dijo mientras me abrazaba otra vez.

¿Valla secreto, Huh? Qué esperaban ¿Que le dijera que era Draco de quien me había enamorado? Eso costará mucho, mucho más que cualquier cosa, creo yo.

**Bella* se refiere a Bellatrix**

**Bueno se que dije que subiría 2 caps maniana pero dado a que lo mas probable es que no pueda hacerlo por un compromiso, subo este cap ahora y el prox en 2 hrs aprox tal vez 1 y si ya de plano no puedo, pues maniana tempra ok?**

**Espero que con este cap algo dramático mi deuda por tardar tanto quede saldada jajaja…**

**Espero Reviws porfa! Que son mi motivación a continuar**


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius POV

- Si, mama – Resople, como lo había estado haciendo en todo el camino ¿Cuántas veces tenia que prometerle a mamá que no haría nada malo? Muchas parece; si, lo sé. Me he portado algo mal estas ultimas semanas ¡Bueno, esta bien! Me he portado demasiado mal estas últimas semanas con Mamá. Y ahora que ella fue a suplicarle a la Directora de mi colegio que no me suspendiera porque yo estaba mejor, Ma estaba haciendo de todo para que me acordara del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer al hablar con la vie-digo, directora. Creo que habían sido unas cien veces en las que me hacia prometerle por la Abuela que seria bueno

- Llegamos principe – Me ayudo a salir del asiento trasero del carro, un aire frío golpeo fuertemente contra mi cara ¡Agh! Estaba tan calientito dentro del carro. Mamá se agacho frente a mi para quedar a mi altura, mientras me arreglaba la chaqueta empezaba con su gran discurso una vez más

- Scorpius– me dijo mientras subía la cremallera – recuerda que debes portarte bien jovencito – toco mi nariz con su dedo índice haciéndome reír – Nada de travesuras ¿Me oíste? ¡Nada! Por favor, no quiero que tengas más problemas – me dijo mirándome con la suplica en sus ojos. Suspire y puse mi mejor sonrisa

- Si mamá, me portaré bien – metí los brazos en las correas de la mochila – no haré ninguna travesura – agache mi cabeza al acordarme todo el embrollo que había armado – y me disculparé con Draco– susurre. Había sido tan tonto ¿Es común que los niños tengamos miedo no? Digo, por algo los adultos dicen los niños son solo niños ¿Todos pueden equivocarse, no? Bueno, eso era lo que me había dicho Madre.

- Loki- madre me cogió de la barbilla y alzo mi cabeza - ya te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras - dijo haciendo una mueca– Si quieres yo puedo hablar con el y explicarle todo peque – sonrío mientras desordenaba mi cabello. Negué frenéticamente

- No! – le dije – Yo tengo que hablar con él mama – me quede pensando unos momentos ¿Y si Draco me odia por querer alejarlo de mamá? - ¿Él no me odia cierto? – pregunte en un murmullo. Yo lo quería mucho a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, el quería a madre y con eso era suficiente;como me dijo tía Ginn "Tu mamá merece ser feliz pequeño". Yo también lo quería así, yo quería que mamá fuera feliz ¿Y quien mejor que el profesor Malfoy? Mamá rió suavemente

- Claro que no te odia pequeño principe ¿Quién podría odiarte? – Me dio un sonoro beso en mi mejilla luego de decir eso – Ahora ve que se te hace tarde, nos vemos en la tarde , saldremos a comer fuera si quieres – Vaya eso me sorprendio, y yo que pensé que mama estaba un poco enojada.

- ¿Pizza?- le pregunté esperanzado

- Pizza será entonces ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió de mi mientras caminaba hacia el carro y yo me adentraba al colegio.

¡Oh! Ahora que lo recordaba debía disculparme con Emma por no ir a su cumpleaños. Bufe. Y por no hablarle hace mucho también, no quería que estuviera enojada conmigo. Emma era la niña más linda que había conocido, no es por que me guste ¡No! Ella es mi mejor amiga, Tía Ginn dice que me gusta, pero ella siempre dice cosas raras ¿no? Bueno también tenia que hacerle un regalo ¿Qué podría gustarle? Hm, no lo sé, ¡diablos! Debí preguntarle a tía Ginn ayer, ella sabe de estas cosas y dice que mamá no sirve para regalar cosas, bueno por lo menos no cosas divertidas. Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?.

Cuando entre al salón, deje mi mochila en el ultimo puesto y me senté ahí esperando a que llegara el profesor a poco entraban mis compañeros, luego de diez minutos entro el profesor, paso la asistencia y comenzó su clase. No tome mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en que decirle

- ¿Profesor?- lo llamé suavemente cuando el ultimo de mis compañeros salio a jugar al patio del colegio. El profesor Malfoy estaba sentado tras su escritorio revisando unas guías que nos dio en horas de clases. Levanto su cabeza lentamente y me miro con confusión en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa que creo haber escuchado a Ma decir que era su preferida, no entendia por que, me parecía mas bien arrogante – como dice tia ginn que sonríe la Sra. Parkinson- bueno tal vez tuviera algo diferente…

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte Scorp? – me pregunto. Madre tenia razón, el no estaba enojado conmigo, tal vez me entendía; después de todo no lo hice con mala intención ¿Cómo hacerlo con mala intención sabiendo que dañaría a Mamá?

- Perdón-le dije rápidamente. Le mire a los ojos y seguí – Perdón por lo que les hice a ti y a mamá estas ultimas semanas. Yo...yo no quería que tu me la quitaras-termine agachando mi cabeza. Sentí el rechinido de la silla al ser arrastrada. Draco se coloco en cuclillas frente a mi.

- ¿Quitártela? – Rió de una forma extraña – Pequeñin, incluso si yo quisiera hacer eso no podría – me dijo sonriendo. – tu mamá te adora más que nada en este mundo y podría asegurarte que nadie la hará cambiar de opinión.

- Pero también te quiere a ti – le dije haciendo que sonriera con orgullo y con algo de pena. Sonreí con diversió que a madre no le agradara que se lo halla dicho por ella, o si?

- Bueno – rió entre nervioso y contento – De eso aun no estoy seguro– dijo acomodándose su camisa. Solté una gran carcajada. Es tan divertido ver a los adultos así de vulnerables (¡Ha! Ya encontré el punto débil del profesor y de mamá, tendré que decirle a tía Ginn) – Y no tienes nada de que disculparte, no es necesario. Pero – dijo haciendo una mueca– creo que debería disculparte con otra persona por faltar a su cumpleaños – Sentí mis mejillas arder a la mención de eso ¡Agh! Odiaba sonrojarme, los niños no deberían sonrojarse…aunque si Draco se sonroja, bueno. Suspire – Suerte pequeñin – me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba

Tome una gran bocanada de aire. Mientras me giraba para volver a mi puesto, antes de llegar me volví hacia el profesor que estaba sentado nuevamente

– Por cierto, Tiene mi permiso para salir con mama cuando quiera. Tía Ginn ya se ofreció para cuidarme las veces que estuvieran fuera – finalice sonriendo burlonamente cuando note que el profesor trataba de no replicar a mi tono.

Ya en mi asiento sabia lo que iba a hacer. Saque todas mis crayolas de mi bolso, un pedazo de cartulina que encontré por ahí y me puse a dibujar ante la divertida mirada de Draco.

- Hola Emma- saludé a la pequeña niña que se encontraba frente a mi. Tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas por haber salido corriendo a la hora del recreo y unos mechones caían sobre sus ojos al haberse salido de su perfecta coleta. Me miro y frunció levemente su ceño.

- Hola – saludo fríamente. Suspire y me rasque la cabeza. Mamá siempre me regañaba cuando hacia eso porque decía que algún dia haría un hoyo en ella.

- Toma – le dije entregándole la cartulina. Me miro con sus curiosos ojos azules y miro la cartulina mientras sentía mi cara arder por segunda vez en el día ¿Qué? Ser niño también es difícil, no solo los adultos tienen este tipo de problemas – Perdón por no ir a tu fiesta – me acerque a ella lentamente depositando un dulce beso en su suave mejilla – Espero te guste Emma, ¡Nos Vemos! – corrí en dirección al auto de mamá que recién venia entrando por la calzada. Antes de que mamá se bajara del auto sentí unos bracitos rodear mi cintura

- Muchas gracias Scorp, esta muy lindo – susurro Emma con su cabecita enterrada en mi espalda. Sonreí con vergüenza ya que mamá me miraba burlonamente por la ventana del auto.

- No es nada Emma – me voltee para verla sonreír ampliamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas mas de lo normal - ¡Emma!- escuchamos a lo lejos. Volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver al Papá-Muro de Emma agitando sus brazos intensamente

- Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo agachando su cabeza para volverla a levantar al instante – nos vemos mañana Scorp– me sonrió y beso mi mejilla fugazmente. Me quede parado ahí mirándola alejarse mientras sentía la puerta del auto cerrarse tras de mi. Suspiré

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Oh No. Cerré mis ojos preparándome mentalmente para lo que me esperaba - ¡Mi pequeño esta creciendo! – grito mamá pellizcando mis dos mejillas con sus manos - ¡Se ven tan lindos! ¿Loki? Pensándolo bien, eres muy pequeño para esto, ¿Es tu novia? Es una niñita tan encantadora...- Y así siguió divagando mamá. Enserio, nunca la había visto tan rara. Una suave risa hizo que me volteara

- ¿Qué le sucede? – me pregunto el profesor mientras miraba a mamá de una extraña forma, podría decir que ¿Ternura y Diversión? ¡Bah! Que se yo de esas cosas.

- Mm – empecé – Bueno - ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ah si! Mamá me vio con Emma y pensó que era de lo más tierno y ahora esta imaginando cosas para el futuro ¿loco no? ¡Que va! – Se volvió loca – le conteste mientras miraba a mamá con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios

- Dime otra cosa que no sepa – susurro el profesor haciéndome reír

- ...y también... ¡Te escuche Malfoy! – paro de repente fulminando al profesor con la mirada. Mamá cambio su expresión por una bastante apenada en un dos por tres – Lo siento, Draco– dijo mirando hacia otro lado ¡Dios! Los adultos si que son complicados

- Hermione– dijo el profesor a modo de saludo - ¿Debo recordarte que me debes una salida? – Wow el profesor si que era directo ¡Así se hace! ¿No? Aunque debería hablar con el sobre esto, no quiero que le pasa algo a Ma al alterarse de esta forma – ¿Qué te parece si los invito a Almorzar? Conozco un muy buen restaurante cerca de aquí – comentó el profesor Malfoy. Mamá aun no salía de su estado de shock así que decidí responder por ella

- Por mí esta bien ¿Qué dice Ma? – le pregunte mientras picaba constantemente sus costillas. Me miro desconcertada y parpadeo un par de veces

-¡Oh Si! Claro, lo que ustedes digan – dijo mirando directamente al profesor. Bufe mientras me encaminaba a la parte trasera del auto ¡Los adultos son taan cursis! (No se que es eso pero tía Ginn lo dice todo el tiempo cuando ve parejas muy acarameladas)

Después de una larga pelea por parte de Mamá y el Profesor sobre que carro llevarían y quien conduciría, Resulto ser que el profesor ganó utilizando ciertos métodos de persuasión que, como todo niño que soy, no entendí ni un demonio (gracias a Diosmadre no sabe de mis peleas mentales, acabaría castigado miles de años por maldecir tanto) Al fin de cuentas, nos subimos enel Bentley negro de Draco, este le dijo a mamá que luego pasarían a buscar el Audi para que dejara de despotricar de una vez por toda, creo yo. En el camino noté que mamá iba muy pensativa, algo raro en ella estando el profesor presente. Sip. Raro. Cuando estábamos junto a Draco mamá siempre se le quedaba mirando ¡Podría jurar que un hilillo de saliva se le juntaba en la comisura del labio! Pero ella no debe saber eso ¿si? Y ahora solo se dedicaba a mirara a través de la ventana, mientras el profesor le daba miradas furtivas de ves en cuando; me miró por medio del espejo retrovisor con la pregunta en sus ojos (Ojos con los cuales mamá alucinaba, por cierto, claro además de su pelo, su sonrisa,ahhh larga lista) me encogí levemente de hombros al no tener respuesta alguna. Luego le preguntaría que era lo que le sucedía ¿Ya todo estaba arreglado, no? Es decir, ya me había disculpado con el profesor ¿Me faltaba algo? Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía ¡Mamá no sabia en que habíamos quedado! Saque un cuaderno de mi mochila y un lápiz de mi estuche, comencé a escribir, tratando de que me saliera la letra lo mejor posible, los baches que había en el camino no me eran de mucha ayuda. Finalmente termine la pequeña nota. Me asome entre los dos asientos delanteros y golpee levemente el hombro de mamá.

- ¿Huh? – me preguntó medio ida. Diablos por que mama siempre tendia a analizar tanto las cosas que terminaba perdida en su mundo… creo que tanto leer le afecta.

- Ten – le dije mientras el entregaba el papel doblado por la mitad. El profesor nos miraba curiosamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras mamá tomaba el papel y fruncía el seño tenuemente

- ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto confundida ¡Agh! ¿Es que no puede tan solo desdoblarlo y leerlo? Bufe sonoramente

- ¡Léelo! – le grite con un volumen moderado. Regresé a mi postura normal mientras veía como mamá desdoblaba cuidadosamente el papel. Luego, al pasar poco tiempo vi como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba formando una linda sonrisa. Estiro su mano hacia atrás, dejándome saber que necesitaba un lápiz para responderme, sonreí al momento de pasarle el lápiz y darme cuenta como el profesor fruncía el seño debido a nuestra pequeña conversación secreta. Mamá no demoró mucho en terminar de escribir

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
¡Estaba preocupada por nada! ¿Crees que soy adivina?  
¡Como se supone que iba a saber que tú y Draco quedaron bien! Scorpius… ahg me las pagaras

Reí con la nota de Ma. Saque otro lápiz ya que la ladronzuela no me devolvió el que le había dado anteriormente y escribí rápidamente (para mi era rápido Ok)

No es mi culpa que te quedes embobada mirando al profesor  
y no me prestes atención ¡Ah si! Trata de cerrar la boca cuando le mires  
más. Es de mala educación babear delante de las personas.

Ademas no es normal en ti ma…jajajaja

le entregué el papel y esperé ¡Bingo! El la vergüenza que tanto había estado anhelando apareció de repente. Pude ver como el profesor se daba cuenta de esto y soltaba una pequeña risita junto a mí. Mamá resopló, dejo caer sus manos sobre su regazo arrugando el papel entre ellas y guardándolo dentro de su chaqueta. No crean que no me di cuenta como furtivamente el profesor sacaba la mano que tenia en la palanca de cambio para tomar suavemente la mano que descansaba en el regazo de mamá, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y mirara por la ventana con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Definitivamente había sido un tonto al tratar de separarlos.

- Llegamos – dijo el profesor estacionando frente a un lujoso, restaurante (no lo se, creo que va con Draco; a decir bien no se que esta haciendo de profesor, bueno no me quejo de que sea el mio). Mamá miro el lugar con una divertida mueca en su rostro

- ¡Draco! – Reclamo con voz chillona- ¡¿Por qué demonios nos trajiste a un lugar tan lujoso? ¿Acaso no ves como estoy vestida? – Draco poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de mamá haciéndola callar abruptamente.

- Calla – le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia (Enserio ¿Qué tiene esa sonrisa que hace a mamá desfallecer? Algún día lo sabre) – Yo los invite, yo pago, además yo tampoco estoy vestido…elegantemente? – Mamá iba a replicar nuevamente, pero el profesor fue más rápido y continuo – Y te ves hermosa así como estas vestida – ¡Adivinaron! Mamá no podía estar más roja. Reí quedamente. Mamá suspiro sonoramente

- ¿Sabes? Eres igual a Ginny y Loki, aunque trate de negarme ¡Siempre termino aceptando! – Soltamos una gran carcajada los dos.

- Tu eres muy fácil de convencer – dijimos al unísono. Riendo una vez más. Mamá bufo y se bajo del auto

- ¿Vamos o que? – demandó tratando de sonar enojada. Pero la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios la delataba.

El profesor me ayudo a salir del auto, al bajar mamá tomo mi mano. Draco se acomodo al otro lado de mamá tomando su mano, haciendo que esta sonriera tenuemente ¿Qué mas daba? Debía ir acostumbrándome a esto. Cuando entramos al lujoso restaurante nos quedamos impresionados

- Woow – soltamos el aire que se había juntado en nuestros pulmones al mismo tiempo en que nuestras mandíbulas se desencajaban. El lugar resplandecía, estaba iluminado tenuemente con unos hermosos candelabros que colgaban desde la punta del techo, los colores eran mayormente en tonalidades caoba y crema, era un ambiente muy tranquilo y familiar. Se veía muy sofisticado, como dice Tía Ginn. Después repare en el problema que representaba todo esto ¡¿Es que el profesor estaba loco o que? Mire de reojo a mamá, esta tenia el ceño fruncido. Aquí vamos. Suspire.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy– siseo amenazadoramente mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo y lo acercaba a ella - ¡Estas loco o que demonios te pasa! – chillo entre dientes ¿y yo? Oh si, miraba la escena sumamente divertido ¿Quién no lo estaría viendo la cara de sorpresa-diversion que tenia Draco en estos instantes?- ¡Una cosa es elegante-fuera de lo normal, pero esto? – Bufó- Loco, estas loco – se cruzo de brazos – Yo pago la mitad – dijo firmemente. Miro al profesor de una forma que lo incitaba a replicar (Si fuera él no lo haría, no con mamá así) Antes de que el profesor si quiera pensara el abrir su bocota, los interrumpí

- ¡Miren, es Emma! – apunte a una mesa que se encontraba a unos pasos mas allá de nosotros, allí estaba Emma con su papá-muro y una mujer que era idéntica a ella, su mamá supuse, era muy linda y tenia el mismo color de cabello que Emma. De un momento a otro los tres se giraron en nuestra dirección. Emma y su papá sonrieron calida y amistosamente, mientras que la mamá de Emma nos dedicaba una gélida mirada, pasando de mi a mamá.

**Ok mátenme , maldíganme y demás, pero la verdad es que no tengo excucas para el retraso mas que mi cansancio y mi internet muggle..**

**Dejen reviews aunque sea para recriminarme… sorry me tengo que retirar rápido**

**Reviews **

**Reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Demonios.

Santos demonios, esperen, no ¿Porqué demonios? Sí, esta bien, ella es la mamá de Emma, eso es más que obvio al ver la gran similitud que la pequeña tenia con esa...esa mujer que me miraba de una forma tan despreciable; la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios le había hecho para que me mirara así? ¡Oh! Y eso no era todo, también miraba de una forma extraña a mi pequeño; puedo aceptar que la gente me odie con todo su corazón si así lo desea, pero con Loki nadie absolutamente nadie se mete ¿Qué más podía hacer? Como la gran astuta – sarcasmo – persona que soy, no encontré nada mejor que mirarla de la misma forma, dos podían jugar al mismo juego. El hermano de Draco, Blaise, se levanto de su lugar y nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos, recibiendo una reprobatoria mirada de su mujer. Bufe ¿Qué demonios sucede con esta familia?

- ¿Les parece si nos sentamos con ellos? – nos pregunto Draco. Scorp y yo compartimos una mirada de indecisión ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría sentarse ahí después de esa calida mirada? Nadie, créanme

- Eh, uh, claro, si a ellos no les molesta – conteste titubeante. Scorpius le dio un suave apretón a mi mano. Esta era una pésima decisión, lo sabia con cada paso que dábamos hasta la mesa que ahora contaba con tres sillas más, gracias al mesero. Al momento de tomar asiento un incomodo silencio se formo rápidamente ¡enserio! Se podía cortar la tensión con una navaja, literalmente

-Daphne, ellos son Hermione y Loki – nos presento Draco cordialmente –Mione, Loki. Ella es Daphnne, la mamá de esta pequeña y esposa de mi hermano - La mujer nos miraba con su ceño levemente fruncido

- Un gusto- contesto agresivamente, ganándose una confundida mirada por parte de Draco.

- Igualmente – respondimos Loki y yo al unísono. Mi pequeño se encontraba a un lado de Emma. Vi como un notorio sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando miro a la pequeña, sonrojo que ella también tenia. Sonreí ante tan tierna imagen. Levante mi cabeza para ver como Daphnne miraba disgustada tal escena. Suspire mentalmente ¿Qué problema tenia con mi niño? Estos dos no estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ya que se enfrascaron en una trivial conversación de niños pequeños

- Así que, Hermione– la voz de Blaise hizo que me volteara a mirarlo. Este tenia de nuevo aquel brillo de diversión en sus ojos, o me esperaba algún comentario picaro por su parte o simplemente era así - ¿Tu y mi hermano ya están saliendo? Enserio, lo necesita ¿Cómo es que lo aguantas?...- me sonroje por el comentario antes de que Blaise fuera interrumpido por Draco.

- Daphnne tiene que aguantarte a ti por el resto de su vida, eso si que es un logro – gruño tenuemente. Se veía tan sexi enfadado. Esperen yo Hermione pensé eso?

- ¿Eso es un si, entonces? – pregunto moviendo sus cejas graciosamente, sacándome una pequeña risita ¡Haciendo que Daphnne sonriera, Un gran paso luego de aquellas miradas.

- No – conteste. Pude jurara ver como Draco hacia una mueca de dolor que desapareció instantáneamente. Ganándome una gélida mirada por parte de Daphne otra vez ¡¿Qué hice ahora? – No-nosotros solo...solo somos ¿amigos?, si, amigos – Tarada. Idiota. Estúpida. ¿Se les ocurre algún otro sinónimo para describirme? Blaise soltó una gran carcajada haciendo que unas personas que se encontraban en unas mesas cercanas a la nuestra voltearan a verlo.

- Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas Mio-nee– término guiñándome un ojo. Lo que me faltaba. Un Ginny versión masculina (Me pregunto si haría mejor pareja con ginn que con la gélida Daphnne) Upss lo siento Harry.

- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes de casados?- les pregunte a los dos tratando de cambiar el tema. Gran sorpresa la que me lleve al ver la mirada de enamoradiza en los ojos de Daphnne y la ternura con la que Blaise la miraba. Vaya estos dos sufren de personalidad multiple.

- Seis años, seis perfectos años – contesto con una dulce voz que desconocía, posando sus labios sobre los de Blaise en un suave beso. Enserio ¿No saben que es de mala educación comer pan delante de los pobres? ¡Que no daría yo por un beso de Draco! Sonreí mirando la escena, ganándome una preocupada mirada por parte de Draco, apreté levemente su mano (la cual no había soltado en ningún momento) recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa por su parte

- Y...- comenzó revolviendo su comida con el tenedor que tenia en mano - ¿Tu y Draco aún no están saliendo por que el papá de Loki les causa problemas? – pregunto sin tapujos. Sentí a mi pequeño tensarse a mi lado, Draco le dedico una reprobatoria mirada, mientras ella sonreía con suma inocencia.

- No, el papá de Loki no tiene nada que ver en...-

- ¡Ah! No me digas, te dejo con tu bebé, cuando el era muy pequeño y Bla, Bla, Bla ¿no? – me cortó sonriendo de forma desafiante. Podía sentir mi cuerpo hervir de furia, si no fuera porque estábamos aquí, en este tipo de restaurante y porque era familia de Draco ya le habría dejado claros ciertos puntos a esta para nada agradable mujer.

- No tengo padre y tampoco necesito uno – Contesto fríamente mi pequeño antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo. La cara de Daphnne se descompuso por una fracción de segundo, para volver a aquella fría mascara que había utilizado en todo lo que duraba la comida.

Luego de aquello, el silencio que se formo fue insoportable, podría jurar que lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de todos los presentes. Maldije a Daphnne mentalmente ¿Por qué diablos tenia que sacar ese tema en especial a colación? Si tenía algo contra mío ¡Adelante! Que me dijera todo lo que quisiera, los insultos son bienvenidos ¿Por qué mi pequeño? Desde que hizo aquel vil comentario percibí como el animo de Loki decayó un poco, en algo nos parecíamos (bueno, en demasiadas cosas en realidad) Nunca le gustaba que los demás lo vieran vulnerable, como se sentía ahora. Me golpee la frente con la mano, había olvidado que me juntaría con Ginny hoy; esa mujer se enojaría si no cumplia con el compromiso.

- Draco, debo irme – susurre a su oído mientras dejaba el servicio junto a la vajilla. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía levemente

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto un poco molesto – Si es por lo que pregunto Daphnne, ignorala ella no...- lo interrumpí antes de que continuara..

- Si, si quería. Y no, no es por eso, quede en juntarme con Ginny en – mire mi reloj – Diez minutos ¡diablos! Voy atrasada – golpee suavemente el hombro de Scorp– Vamos principe tía Ginnnos espera

- ¿Ginevra? – Pregunto una voz que no tenia muchas ganas de oír en estos instantes

- Si, Ginny. La mismaGinny de Harry– le respondió Draco friamente– Anda, yo te voy a dejar – me dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

- ¡Oh no! No te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi -

- Hermione, vamos, yo te iré a dejar – No se si su caballerosidad le impidió dejarme ir, o si estaba evitando a Daphne.

- No. Tú te quedas aquí. No me pasara nada – lo último lo dije en tono burlón – Nos vemos luego – besé su mejilla mientras tomaba a Loki de la mano – Un gusto volver a verlos, Hombre-muro, pequeña –les dije con una sonrisa que me fue correspondida de las dos partes. Ya estando de pie tras de, la que anteriormente, había sido mi silla, me despedí de la única persona que me faltaba – Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti Daphnne, pero tu sabes ¿no? No hay que mentir frente a los niños – Me di media vuelta para salir del lugar, sin antes recibir una hostil mirada de la mujer anteriormente mencionada

- ¡Treinta malditos minutos llevo esperándolos! – Chillo la pelirroja que tenia frente a mi, golpeando agitadamente su pie contra el suelo

- Lo siento mucho Ginn– le dije agitada por el tramo que habíamos corrido con Loki para tratar de llegar a tiempo, en vano, por supuesto – Tuve un pequeño contratiempo – bufe recordando

- - Bueno, no importa, ya están aquí – y volvió a sonreír– y tu ¿ya no me saludas? – pregunto acuclillándose frente a Loki frunciéndole el ceño.

- Hola Tía Ginn – le dijo este mientras pasaba sus bracitos por detrás de su cuello, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo

- ¡Así me gusta! – Dijo tomándolo en brazos – Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí ¿No les gustaría pasar de compras? – Nos pregunto haciéndonos mirándonos suspicazmente

- ¡No! – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y así comenzó la extorsión de Ginny, puso su mejor mirada persuasiva. Scorp y yo resoplamos al mismo tiempo, nuevamente ¿De que nos servia negarnos si al final terminaría chantajeándonos.

- ¡Victoria! – Grito saltando con mi niño en sus brazos haciendo que este riera tenuemente. Loki aun seguía con esa mirada perdida que tenia en la comida, pero trataba de disimularla lo mejor posible, cosa que conmigo no servia ¿Así son las madres, no?

- Sabes pequeño, en la sección Cinco están esos nuevos juegos que llegaron para esa cosa que tienes en casa – ¿Cosa? esa cosa, como le decía Ginn, me costo carísima ¡no era una cosa, era un x-box Dios! - ¿Por qué no vas a verlos, y traes los que mas te gustan? ¡Anda! Será un regalo de Tía Ginn, tu mamá no puedo decir nada por eso – Mi pequeño sonrió y partió corriendo al lugar que Ginn le había indicado anteriormente.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que le sucede a Scorpius? – me pregunto impaciente. Ya me veía venir esto, Ginn lo conocía tanto como yo

- Tu cuñada es la culpable de que mi pequeño este así – comente mientras nos encaminabas a la sección de deportes que ginn quería ver

- ¿Daphnne?, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Daphnne en esto? – me pregunto confundida tomando entre sus manos un nuevo balón valla-a-saber-yo-de-que y lo manoseaba. Mientras seguía viendo, y echando miles y miles de productos deportivos, procedí a contarle todo el incidente de la espectacular - notese el sarcasmo -comida

- No puede ser cierto – Ginny negaba una y otra vez que su querida Daphnne no podía haber sido capaz de ello - ¡Pero si ella es tan dulce con los niños! – Exclamo alzando sus brazos que estaban ocupados con unas cuantas bolsas deportivas.

- Si, claro. Eso es tan cierto como que a ti no te gustan las compras – respondí sarcásticamente

- Lo digo enserio Jean – hablo en tono serio – Pero, ¿De verdad saco a colación el tema de...bueno, tu sabes? – me pregunto atónita ¡Vamos! No era tan difícil de entender

- Si Ginevra, lo hizo – le respondí como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño

- Simplemente no puedo creerlo ¿Y me decías que te miraba furibundamente? -

- A mi y a Scorpius– Suspire – pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso ¿si? – Suplique - Dime ¿donde dejaste a Harry? – Ginny sonrió de manera instantánea a la mención de su novio

- Harry esta en su trabajo. Tenemos una cena en la noche, por eso te pedí que vinieras. Ahora dime ¿La morada o la negra? – Me pregunto alzando dos bolsas.

- ¿Enserio me estas peguntando sobre esto a mi? – Le pregunte entre confundida y divertida. Rió melódicamente – Bueno supongo que esto no es tan difícil como el maquillaje verdad?- mmmm suspire nuevamente.-morada

- Tienes razón es linda, aunque ambas lo son, bueno tu que vas a saber – Me dijo burlona

- ¡Ey! – Gruñí dándole un pequeño codazo

- ¡Tía, Tía, Tía! – Gritaba Loki mientras se acercaba a nosotras - ¡Quiero estos! – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver la gran cantidad de juegos que mi pequeño sostenía a duras penas en sus brazos

- Scorpius- Antes de que dijera algo más Ginn me envió una mirada que demandaba mi silencio

- Esta bien amor, déjalos en el carrito – Bufe ¡Ginevra lo malcriaba demasiado!. Mi pequeño me saco la lengua al verse triunfador, gesto que correspondí infantilmente. El celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar con su ya tan característica canción. Al ver el identificador, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Harry, supuse yo

- ¿Si? – Pregunto Ginn a través de su celular

- ¡Claro! Estamos en el centro comercial…aja…Ok…Te esperamos en el patio de juegos ¡Nos Vemos! – Colgó mientras su sonrisa crecía

- ¿Iremos al patio de juegos? – Pregunto Loki con sus ojitos llenos de emoción.

- ¡Claro que si pequeño! – Respondió Ginn alegremente.

- ¿A quien esperaremos? – Le pregunte curiosa. Ginny me miro pícaramente mientras tomaba a Loki de la mano y caminaba hacia la caja registradora

- A nadie – me dijo sonriendo. Claro, y nadie la tiene así de feliz. Fruncí el entrecejo mientras la seguía

Ya en la caja, Ginny pago su colosal compra. Ni siquiera me mostró cuanto le habían salido toda esa cantidad de juegos, probablemente hubiera acabado en el hospital por un infarto a causa de la impresión. Íbamos subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas, yo, cargando todas las bolsas, ya que Ginny llevaba a Loki de la mano, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar otra vez

- ¿Ya estas ahí?…Ok, allá vamos– Y colgó nuevamente, se agacho y le susurro algo al oído a Loki haciendo que este soltara una traviesa risita

- ¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes dos? – espete enojada ¡Odiaba no saber nada!

- Nada – dijeron al unísono, largándose a reír nuevamente. Bufe. Un mechón de mi cabello fue a dar justo en mis ojos por la culpa del aire acondicionada ¡Agh maldigo esas cosas!

-Ginny, podrías ayudarme, no veo absolutamente nada – le supliqué ¡No podía hacer nada con estas bolsas en mis manos! Y mientras mas soplaba para que el maldito cabello se corriera unos cuantos más le seguían. Maldita la hora en la que la liga de mi cabello decidió romperse. Maldito el aire acondicionado ¡Maldita Ginny por abandonarme con estas compras! Después de unos fallidos intentos por quitar el cabello de mis ojos, sentí como unos cuidadosos dedos tomaban el mechón de cabello y lo ubicaban tras mi oreja cuidadosamente, cuando el obstáculo que obstruía mi vista se alejo, pude ver a un sonriente Draco frente a mí. Suspire

- ¿Tan difícil era hacerme caso? – Le pregunte resignada mientras me quitaba las bolsas para tomarlas el

- ¿No quieres que este aquí? – Me preguntó devuelta con un leve matiz de decepción en su voz

- Yo no he dicho eso – respondí – No quería que tuvieras problemas. Estabas comiendo con tu hermano, yo no soy tan importante como para que te perdieras un tiempo en familia – sonrió mientras tomaba todas las bolsas con una mano y con la otra agarraba la mía dándole un suave apretón

- Créeme, a Blaise lo veo todos los días, no es como si fuera a extrañarlo tampoco – una pequeña risa sarcastica escapo de sus labios al final de su respuesta, no pude hacer nada más que contemplarlo ¡Dios, como me encantaba este hombre! Respira Hermione, desde cuando eres asi? Solo contrólate!

- ¿Qué? – Me pregunto con un brillo entre divertido y de suficiencia en sus ojos

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué de que? – ladee mi cabeza levemente confundida

- Nada, solo…pensé que tenia algo, que por eso me mirabas tanto, se que soy guapo, pero vamos… – y en ese momento sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro ¡Idiota! Nota mental: Nunca más quedarme viendo a Draco como una boba ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo Loki! lleve disimuladamente mi mano a la comisura de mis labios, nada, perfecto. Loki se equivocaba después de todo

- Yo ummm… tienes que ser tan egocéntrico? – baje mi rostro ante mi evidente necesidad de eludir su insinuación que sentía en esos momentos. Draco soltó una pequeña risita con un tinte orgulloso a mi lado, tiro de mi mano para que parara, me giro despacio y poso dos de sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, la cual alzo, haciendo que me topara con dos resplandecientes estrellas.

- ¿Te he dicho cuan apetecible luces hoy? – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente, mientras negaba pausadamente.

De un momento a otro todo mí alrededor desapareció ¡Al diablo si estábamos dando un espectáculo en medio del patio de juegos! ¿Deberían importarme las personas que se nos quedaban viendo, algunas sonriendo y otras levemente divertidas? No, claro que no. Lo único que me importaba en estos momentos eran esos dos orbes plateados que me miraban desbordando pasión con cada centímetro que se acercaban. Hipnotizada. No, esa no era la , si. Así me sentía con Draco tan cerca de mi, sus labios acercándose más y más ¡Cuánto anhelaba poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos de una vez por todas! Sus labios, se veían tan suaves y delicados, perfectamente cincelados, su sabor debería ser asombroso ¡Respira Hermione, que no te falta mucho para saberlo! Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, sentí como Draco agarraba mi rostro entre sus manos, su aliento golpeaba frenéticamente con mis ya entre abiertos labios, mi corazón latía desbocado, anunciando que en cualquier momento podría abandonar mi pecho, solo un poco más y llegaría al cielo. Eso falto, solo un poco mas antes de que una ensordecedora voz nos sacara de aquel maravilloso trance en el que nos encontrábamos

- ¡Mione! Lu-cius! - Bufe de frustración, haciendo que Draco riera roncamente, se notaba claramente que yo no era la única que quería asesinar a Ginnyen estos momentos. ¡Espera! Lo acaba de llamar Lucius?Mire a Draco interrogante, el solo se encogio de hombros y beso fugazmente la comisura de mis labios antes de voltearse donde Ginny.

- ¿Qué quieres Molly? – le pregunto tratando de contener su enojo y tratando de mostrarse burlon, cosa que no le resulto muy bien. En cambio yo, no tenía porque esconderlo ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando Ginny cuando decidió interrumpir tan hermoso momento?

- ¡Tu, me tenias como una estúpida recorriendo el patio de juegos para encontrarte! – lo apunto con su dedo índice - ¡Y mira que te encuentro haciendo un gran espectáculo con Mione! – Draco solo fruncio la boca, en signo de desesperación.

- Mira, Ginny. En primer lugar, tú tienes la culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Hermione cargar todas estas bolsas sin siquiera mirarla?, era obvio que se cansaría y por tanto, la perderias – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Valla, gracias por insinuar que soy incapaz de cuidarme. Ginny movió su mano restándole importancia

- ¡Oh Vamos! Ni siquiera son tantas bolsas, además yo iba con Scorpius– y así comenzó una nueva disputa entre estos dos, dejándome de lado a mi . Después de un rato de ver como estos dos se echaban la culpa una pizca de preocupación se apoderó de mí ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? Ya no lo veía hace mucho, se suponía que Ginny lo estaría cuidando.

- Alice, ¿Dónde esta Loki? – le pregunte mientras ella seguía ignorándome y continuaba en su riña con Draco– Ginevra – la llame subiendo un poco mi tono de voz, ya me estaba desesperando. Una vez cuando era pequeña vine con Mamá y me perdí en el centro comercial, créanme, no es nada agradable - ¡Ginevra maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste a Loki? – Grité encolerizada, haciendo que los dos voltearon a mirarme, se quedaron así un momento hasta que la pelirroja habló

- ¿Loki? Pe-pero si Loki venia conmigo...-su tono de voz fue disminuyendo mientras terminaba de decir eso. Pase mi mano frenéticamente sobre mi rostro ¡Se había perdido mi niño! Junte mis manos entorno a mi boca y vocifere lo más fuerte que pude

-¡Scorpius! – mucha gente se me volteo a ver. No me importaba. Yo quería a mi pequeño conmigo, ahora, ya - ¡Scorp...! – Draco retiro mis manos lentamente mientras me miraba con una preocupación que trataba de disimular

- Tranquila, lo encontraremos – me dijo suavemente, limpiando con sus dedos una solitaria lagrima que caía por mi mejilla inconscientemente. Solo me limite a asentir – Bien Ginny, ve donde el guardia y anúnciale que el pequeño esta perdido –Ginny asintió no sin antes darme una mirada de disculpa – Nosotros lo buscaremos aquí – me dijo Draco agarrando mi mano

Luego de buscar por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, con los nervios de punta, ya no podía más. Las lagrima se acumulaban en mis ojos haciendo que estos me escociesen de forma enfermiza, Draco trataba de tranquilizarme, de vez en cuando se comunicaba por celular con Ginny y esta le avisaba que ya había hablado con los guardias y nada. Nada. ¿Dónde diablos puede estar? Si yo fuera Scorpius, ¿Dónde me escondería? Porque ya tenía más que claro que mi pequeño no se había perdido, estaba escondido. Lo sabia, no se como, pero lo sabia. ¿Instinto de madre, tal vez? no lo sé. De repente recordé que en casa, siempre cuando esta con los ánimos por el suelo, se esconde en algún lugar de su recamara. Y un mini flash back apareció en mi mente, aquella vez en la que me perdí, recuerdo que al ver tanta gente me escabullí por los juegos, hasta llegar a la sala de Air hockey, era oscura, con solo unas luces fluorescentes de iluminación ¿Habría tenido la misma idea?

- Draco– le llama haciendo que parara. Se volvió hacia mi mirándome confundidamente – Espérame aquí – diciéndole esto, fui directo a la sala donde podría estar mi pequeño

Tuve que enfocar mi vista, aquellas luces de colores fuertes me mareaban, no había gente alrededor, solo unas pocas a lo lejos; muy pocas realmente como para darse cuenta de que a unos pasos de allí se encontraba un niño sentado en el suelo, con su espalda pegada a la pared, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho, como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Suspire mientras me acercaba a él, tome asiento a su lado y lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo

- ¿Sabes? – le pregunte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, aun no levantaba su cabecita – Cuando era pequeña vine al centro comercial con Mamá – poco a poco fue incorporándose – Mamá era como Tía Ginn para las compras – sonreí recordando– solté una pequeña risita, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse otra vez – En una de las tantas salidas, me perdí. Y el único lugar que encontré – dude – seguro, fue este – termine sonriendo – No sabes lo preocupada que me tenias – le dije mientras besaba la cima de su cabeza – No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Me oíste? – Asintió levemente – ¿Me dirás que te pasa ahora? – Pregunte con un tono cariñoso en mi voz

- ¿Papá me quería, cierto? – La mataría, juro que si

- Claro que si pequeño, el te quería, te quería mucho, mucho. De igual manera que yo ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – tenia más que claro porque lo preguntaba. Bufe mentalmente

- Porque pensé que la mamá de Emma podía tener razón ¿Por qué otra cosa tomó esa decisión si no fue por mí? – me levante mientras acomodaba a mi pequeño en mis brazos

- No digas eso, el te quiso mucho, incluso mucho antes de que nacieras; cuando eras una pequeña cosita – le dije gesticulando con mis dedos un tamaño mínimo, haciendo que sonriera.

Salí con el en brazos, íbamos charlando de cosas triviales luego de que le asegurara que todo lo habiamos querido por igual y no queriendo volver al tema; que a ninguno de los dos le hacia bien. Divise como Draco se acercaba corriendo a lo lejos, baje a mi pequeño con cuidado antes de abrazar a Dracofuertemente, sorprendiéndolo, luego de unos segundo correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza

- ¿Y esto porque? – Susurro despacio empujando su calido aliento contra mi oreja

- Solo...solo necesitaba un abrazo – le dije mientras me separaba lentamente de él. Sonreí haciendo que el sonriera también

- ¡Loki! – Escuche gritar a una persona unos cuantos pasos más allá. Ginny venia en nuestra dirección. Cuando llego donde nos encontrábamos tomo a Scorpiusy lo abrazo fuertemente, luego lo separo un poco de si y le planto muchos besos en el rostro, haciendo que Loki sonriera – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – le decía Ginny entre cada beso que le daba

- Loki ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Tía Ginn? – le recordé mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmín

- Yo lo siento Tía Ginn– le dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a retorcer sus manos nerviosamente – No debí haberme escapado – Ginn suspiro y beso calidamente su mejilla

- No importa pequeño, ahora ¡Vamos por un helado! – Chillo esta felizmente mientras bajaba a Loki y lo tomaba de la mano - ¿Puedo ir a tomar un helado con Loki, no? – Pregunto mi pequeña amiga dudosamente, Rodee mis ojos

- ¿Tengo que responderte eso? – diversión pura destilaba aquella oración. Ginny sonrió y me abrazó a mi y a Draco- ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

- ¡Adiós Ma, Adiós Profesor! – se despidió Scorp agitando su manita. Me giré rápidamente para ver a Draco con mis ojos entrecerrados. Draco me miro confundido y con cierto temor también

- ¿Q-qué? – Me pregunto titubeante…

- Dame tu celular – le ordene extendiendo mi mano frente a él. Saco el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y me lo extendió

- ¿Para que quieres mi celular? – me pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro lo que estaba buscando ¡Bingo! Ya lo había encontrado – ¿Daphnne? ¿Para que quieres el numero de Daphnne? – Me pregunto temeroso

- Ella y yo compartiremos algunas pequeñas palabras, nada de lo que debas preocuparte – le dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Como dije anteriormente: Nadie se mete con mi pequeño y esta Daphnne me iba escuchar ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer!

**Bueno estemmmm ok mátenme maldíganme no se lo que quieran, simplemente no tengo pretextos, solo espero que el cap compense la espera, y la verdad no se ustedes pero se me ha hecho el mas largo hasta ahora, pero lo disfrute mucho**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y la historia tampoco, yo solo la adapto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Bueno creo que minimo estoy cumpliendo con actualizar una vez a la semana :P je… realmente no tengo nada que decir mas que GRACIAS a todoooss sus reviews y a los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos y alertas!**

**P.D. creo que amaran el cap por que se enteraran de la verdad, aunque muchos ya la sospechaban.**

**Ni la historia y menos los personajes me pertenecen, son de Lamb'sto Rowling respectivamente.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Después de haber llamado y pedido tranquilamente a Daphnne que nos juntáramos en un Starbucks que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad; Y haber recibido su tan esperada negativa, no pude hacer más que amenazarla. Créanme que no soy de esas personas que anda amenazando a la gente así como así, ahora tenia mis razones para hacerlo ¡Y demonios que me sentí cuando lo hice! Si mal no recuerdo, creo haberle dicho que le haría algo a su hermoso cabello si no se aparecía, y en verdad que lo haría, yo misma iría a buscarla a su casa, aunque no tengo la minima idea donde esta ubicada, de todos modos, para eso esta Draco ¿no? Lo amenazaría inclusive a el si fuera necesario, y la traería a la rastra al pequeño café. Pero no fue así. ¡Mi tan improvisada amenaza funciono! Al entrar al pequeño y acogedor lugar, que desprendía un exquisito aroma a café recién preparado, vi como la voluptuosa cabellera rubia de Daphnne contrastaba con las demás personas del local.

- Habla – me dijo de forma demandante cuando aparecí frente a ella ¿Pero quien se creía? Estaba que echaba humos. Suspire dramaticamente mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa en la que estaba ubicada

- Creo que la que debería hablar serias tu, no yo – espete furiosa - ¿Qué diablos te hemos hecho? – le pregunte de una vez, tratando de contener las ganas que tenia de abalanzarme sobre ella y obligarla a disculparse con mi pequeño. Soltó una risa demasiado irónica para mi gusto, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco

- ¿Te asuste? Lo siento – se quedo pensando por un momento – No, la verdad es que no lo siento – me sonrió con suficiencia – Tu y tu hijo no me agradan, eso es todo – finalizo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

- No entiendo – le dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en la mesa y escondía mi cabeza entre mis manos – La verdad es que no te entiendo – Escuche como dejaba su taza de un golpe en la mesa y bufaba sonoramente

- Es fácil ¿Sabes? – el tono agrio de su voz hizo que levantara mi cabeza para ver como sus ojos me atravesaban como dos afiladas cuchillas. Ouch – Odio como Draco habla de ti y de tu pequeño – Mi cara era todo un poema – De lo tan impresionante que eres, de cómo sacaste adelante a un niño pequeño a tan corta edad y toda esa basura – dijo restándole importancia, pero muy en el fondo sabia que le importaba más de lo que trataba de aparentar.

- Déjame decirte que esa no es una maldita excusa para haber dicho aquel comentario frente a Scorp- espete enojada con ella - ¡Es un niño pequeño por Dios! Esto te lo diré una vez y que se te grabe bien en esa estupida cabecita rubia que tienes – le dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice – Nunca más te atrevas a meterte con mi pequeño porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz Daphnne– Me miro temerosamente, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro- Y siguiendo en lo anterior – comente pacíficamente – Las cosas que Draco dice te molestan ¿Por qué...? – deje la pregunta inconclusa para que terminara, aun no encontraba lo que era tan grave para que ella nos odiara de esa forma. Enserio ¿Que tiene que ver que Draco diga todas esas cosas, con ella? Después de una sombría mirada se decidió por contestar

- Porque para mí tampoco fue fácil – dijo con voz baja. Ahora si que me encontraba confundida – Tener una hija a los 17 años no es fácil tampoco ¿Sabes?, dejar los estudios, y que una familia con años de historia te recriminen a cada momento lo que has hecho, que te miren como escoria. Y menos lo es el ser juzgada por cada persona, a pesar de tener el apoyo de amigos y...- la corte antes de que siguiera

- el apoyo de Blaise y sus padres ¿no? – Sonreí con melancolía – Sabes Daphnne, ahí, justamente ahí, esta nuestra diferencia respecto a esto – le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Tu tuviste el apoyo de Blaise, de sus padres. En fin, de toda su familia... A los quince años yo tuve que lidiar sola con un pequeño niño...– ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Y tus padres? – me preguntó confundida. Suspire derrotada.

- Ellos – inhale aire despacio. Me costaba el pronunciar las palabras, hacia miles de años que no discutía de este tema con alguien y no era uno de mis favoritos tampoco – Ellos ya no se encontraban conmigo en esos momentos – respondí con una triste sonrisa asomándose por mis labios mientras fijaba mi mirada en el café que tenia en las manos

- No...No entiendo – me dijo confundida - ¿Acaso ellos...? – asentí levemente antes de que dijera esa tan despreciable palabra, aun no me atenía al hecho de que dijeran que ellos estaban...muertos - ¿Qué les paso? – me pregunto suavemente con claro interés en su voz ¿De verdad ella estaba interesada en saber más de mí?

- Es...Es una larga historia ¿Enserio te interesa saber que paso? – pregunte, preparándome para lo que estaba apunto de enfrentar. Daphnne asintió esperando pacientemente – Nadie, aparte de Ginny, sabe esto- le comente – Y créeme que no es muy fácil hablarlo – levante mi mirada para toparme con sus curiosos ojos – Menos contigo después de la situación en la que nos encontramos – Aun no se me había olvidado el daño que le causo a mi pequeño, sin quererlo tal vez. Suspire sonoramente llevándome las manos hacia mi rostro – Pero no se porque diablos siento la necesidad de contártelo – Me sonrío dándome ánimos

- Tal vez porque debes desahogarte de una vez por todas – comento, dándome confianza. Más de la que espere que ella alguna vez me podría llegar a dar

-Scorpius no es mi hijo realmente – Dije de un sopetón haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaron mientras abría su boca para decir algo – Déjame terminar, al final me haces cualquier pregunta – asintió mirándome expectante –Jean y Wendell, mis padres, se casaron a muy temprana edad por que yo decidí aparecer en sus vidas – sonreí – aparte del gran amor que sentía el uno del otro; Mamá tuvo un embarazo muy difícil – levante mi cabeza y mire a Daphnne–Ella era muy, como decirlo, activa en toda clase de cosas, muy… trabajadora – una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios - Imagínate dejar a Ginny por tres meses postrada en una cama –Daphnne soltó una pequeña carcajada moviendo su cabeza en forma de entendimiento.

» Al final todo salió bien, ya que, pues, aquí estoy – le dije mientras me apuntaba. De un momento a otro la tristeza se apoderó de mí – a los treinta y cuatro años de edad, mí mamá volvió a quedar embarazada. Yo con catorce años estaba más que feliz, iba a tener un pequeño hermanito al cual malcriar. Y mi padre – sonreí mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos – mi padre no cabía de orgullo al saber que su pequeño campeón venia en camino. Luego de los seis meses, Mamá tubo que internarse igual que la primera vez en el hospital por lo que le restaba del embarazo – una pequeña lagrima cayo de mi ojo, la cual me quite rápidamente y proseguí – No puedo decir que esta vez todo salio bien porque no fue así. Al momento en el que Scorpius iba a nacer los doctores le informaron a papá que no todo iba como lo planeado, la salud de mamá se deterioraba más y más, y ellos no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

» Estuvimos durante horas y horas en la sala, esperando. Esperando a que algo pasara, esperando a que los doctores vinieran dándonos felicitaciones por tener un hermoso y saludable bebé y anunciando que podríamos pasar a ver a mamá mientras se recuperaba del trabajo de parto. Hasta que lo sentimos, un hermoso llanto que provenía de la sala donde mamá se encontraba – un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento – Lo primero sucedió. Los doctores se acercaron a informarnos sobre el buen estado del pequeño. El niño estaba bien – tomé aire pesadamente – Pero mamá no. Fue mucho lo que tuvo que pasar para que mi pequeño viviera, que su cuerpo no resistió más. Cuando Scorpius llegó finalmente a este mundo su corazón dejo de latir instantáneamente. Papá estaba devastado con esta noticia ¿Cómo no estarlo si la razón de su vida no estaría más junto a el? – las lagrimas caían por mi rostro dejando un salado camino hasta mi boca. Daphnne me miraba con sus ojos brillosos – Creo que papá no pensó en nosotros cuando tomo la decisión de quitarse la vida – Daphnne profirió un pequeño gemido de terror y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca.

» Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Papá era Dentista, aficionado a la caza y a coleccionar armas siempre dejaba su pistola favorita en la sala, descargada claro,pero al momento de cruzar el umbral de la casa…El dolor lo cegó ¿Qué otra razón habría para dejar a sus hijos solos? No lo sé – sorbí mi nariz mientras retiraba algunas lagrimas – Después de eso, tuvimos la bendita suerte de no ser enviados a una casa de acogida. La abuela Lilian se encargó de nosotros lo más que podía. Tres años después un infarto al corazón nos arrebato a nuestra abuela también, quien nos dejo su casa, en la que vivimos ahora. Tres años tenía mi pequeño cuando termine el colegio y decidí buscar un trabajo para mantenernos. Tres años en los cuales no pude ser como cualquier niña adolescente, que hablaba de chicos, que iba a fiestas, que iba a pijamadas con sus amigas. No. yo no podía, tenia que preparar biberones, hacer mudas de ropa. Ni siquiera pude asistir a mi baile de graduación – sonreí mientras retiraba unas lagrimas que caían por mi barbilla - ¿Podrías creer lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Draco me invito a salir? Mi primera cita, Esa iba a ser mi primera cita – una lastimera risa salio de mis labios.

» ¿Y sabes Daphnne? No me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de no haber tenido ninguna de aquellas adolescentes experiencias. No lo hago porque crié al hombrecito más maravilloso que pudieras conocer y con eso me basta – sonreí al recordar a Ginny– claro que tuve el apoyo de alguien muy importante también. Ginn apareció en mi vida cuando comencé la secundaria, nos volvimos muy buenas amigas en poco tiempo. No sé que habría sido de mí sin ella. Es mi hermana, otra más que a veces tenia que sacar de problemas también, abuela Lilian la adoraba, prácticamente vivía con nosotros ¿Para que decirte que tu hermano es muy afortunado al tenerla? Eso ya deberías saberlo - sonreí con las lágrimas cursando mi rostro y el de Daphnne también. Ella se paro y se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas - ¿Sabes? Scorpius era el bebé más lindo que pudiera existir – suspire – en ese momento supe que mamá había traído a un ángel. Y yo iba a amar a ese pequeño angelito con todo mi corazón, como si fuera mi propio hijo – los sollozos ya arremetían silenciosamente contra mi cuerpo. Me maldije por ser tan idiota y soltarme a llorar ante toda la gente que estaba en el café.

Daphnne dejo unos billetes en la mesa y me tomo de la mano para que me levantara. Me abrazó por un momento, cosa que me sorprendió, no por mucho, ya que lo que más necesitaba ahora era un abrazo. Me susurro palabras alentadoras en mi oído. Realmente no recuerdo ninguna de ellas, Mi cabeza se encontraba perdida en el espacio en estos momentos (como dice Loki que sucede muchas veces).

Me llevo a su carro y me ayudo a acomodarme en el lado del copiloto, como una autómata hice lo que me ordenaba. Manejo por largo tiempo mientras iba hablando por teléfono con alguien, yo aún seguía perdida en mis pensamientos. Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Tan poco habíamos significado para papá? Si a mi me pasara algo como esto, yo seguiría adelante, lo haría por mis hijos, al fin y al cabo, ellos son una parte tuya y de la persona que amas ¿Por qué papá no pudo hacerlo? ¿Por qué eligió el camino más fácil? Moví mi cabeza incesantemente tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos. Papá nos amaba, no importa las razones que haya tenido al hacer eso, el nos amaba por sobre todas las cosas ¿Cómo ponerme en su lugar si nunca había vivido algo tan grande como el amor que sentía Mamá y Papá? Una imagen de Draco apareció fugazmente en mi cabeza, deseche la idea de inmediato. El soltar tantas lágrimas me estaba haciendo divagar

- ¿Mione? – me llamo preocupada Daphnne, quien mantenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para que yo bajara.

Sin decir nada baje del auto, pose mi vista frente a este para darme cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un adorable parque. Ni siquiera había reparado en el grandioso clima que hacia fuera. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo haciendo resplandecer las pequeñas flores de múltiples colores que se esparcían alrededor del parque, contrastando completamente con mi estado de ánimo, comenzó a caminar, yo solo la seguí en silencio. Llegamos a una parte un poco alejada del parque donde se encontraba un gran cerezo, Daphnne tomo asiento frente a el y palmo su lado invitándome a sentar también. Sentía mi cuerpo más ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido liberado ¿Habrá sido el que le contara parte primordial de mi vida la persona que tengo frente a mí? No lo sabia, pero se sentía bien. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos antes de comenzar la plática nuevamente.

- Así que Scorpius en realidad es tu hermano ¿no? – Me pregunto delicadamente

- Así es. Mi pequeño y dulce hermanito – le conteste sonriendo tenuemente

- ¿El sabe todo esto, verdad? -

- Claro, el sabe que soy su hermana – Daphnne me miro confundida. Suspire – cuando mi pequeño tenia 4 años me pregunto si podía llamarme Mamá, porque sus compañeritos siempre le preguntaban por la suya y el decía que yo lo era – le conté mientras sonreía, recordando - ¿Podrías tu negarle algo así a un pequeño tan encantador? – Negó con su cabeza – Yo tampoco pude – Baje mi cabeza sonriendo – Aún recuerdo la carita de preocupación que tenia cuando me hizo aquella pregunta, tenia miedo de que me enfadara con el por tal cosa ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lo único que hice fue largarme a llorar mientras reía como una idiota – la sonrisa en mi rostro se acrecentó mientras las imágenes de ese día aparecían en mi cabeza -el conoce a Jean y Wendell por fotografías y por todo lo que yo le he hablado de ellos. No le gusta ir a visitarlos muy a menudo al cementerio, así que yo no lo obligo a hacerlo. Pero siempre los llama así, Jean y Wendell.

- Para el tu eres su madre – me dijo sonriendo- La que siempre a estado ahí por y para el – finalizo en un tono dulce de voz

- Nunca fue mi intención relevar a mi madre de ese papel. Pero no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi pequeño me quiere tanto, el saber que al final, después de tanto esfuerzo, he hecho un gran trabajo – dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza. Daphnne me miró por un momento, abrió su boca un par de veces sin saber si decir o no lo que me quería hacer saber. Con un movimiento de mi cabeza le di a entender que preguntara

- Entonces ¿Draco no sabe esto? – Negué con mi cabeza lentamente - ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó confundida.

- La verdad – suspire – si por mi fuera no le contaría esto a nadie – le dije mirándola seriamente – Y no es porque deteste que sientan lastima, cosa que hago, o algo por el estilo. Simplemente, es algo muy difícil de decir – suspire derrotada – Siete años han pasado y aun no puedo retener las lagrimas cada vez que me acuerdo de ellos – confesé sinceramente - no se que me paso en el café, creo que necesitaba soltarlo de una vez por todas – reí tristemente – Yo...solo, No quiero contárselo a Draco, no aún. No ahora que me siento como basura– le decía todo esto mientras arrancaba el pasto con mis manos. La sentí suspirar a mi lado

- Lo siento – me miro con sus ojos llenos de disculpa y remordimiento – Yo...lo siento mucho – Suspiro nuevamente – Muchas veces hablo sin pensar en lo que digo, realmente lo siento – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón

- Esta bien, tu no sabias esto – le dije. La perdonaba ¿Por qué no? Ella solo se había equivocado, como muchas personas lo han hecho. Es parte de ser humano ¿No?

- Sabes, estaba celosa de ti realmente – me confesó luego de unos segundos. Me quede como piedra en mi lugar ¿A que persona le cabria en su sensata cabeza que semejante mujer sentía celos de mi? –Draco siempre me decía que me lamentaba mucho de las cosas siendo yo la única responsable de todo, junto con su hermano. Pero cuando te conoció no paro de decir lo magnifica que eras, y la forma que defendías a tu niño – sonrió recordando - Recuerdo que dijo como intentaste parecer una fiera salvaje, y que para el te habías asimilado más a una tierna y dulce gatita (o leoncita)– Me sonroje por el comentario haciendo reír a Daphnne- A pesar de que era unos años menor que yo, siempre fue el más sensato de la familia. Su indiferencia hacia a mi cuando estaba embarazada me enfermaba – Suspiro – supongo que tenia razón y yo estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua - Termino sonriendo.

- Todos los profesores que ha tenido Scorpius a lo largo de su corta vida me han juzgado por ser tan joven – le comente – cuando Draco apareció ese día en el aula, ya estaba armando en mi cabeza como enfrentar a un prejuicioso más – sonreí – Yo era la que lo estaba juzgando en ese momento. Al principio se enojo por comportarme a la defensiva, lo entiendo. El solo trataba de hacerme entender que no era como el resto – mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse nuevamente - Creo que eso fue lo primero que me...- paré en seco al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir

- ¿Lo primero que te gusto de el? – me pregunto una divertida Daphnne. Solo atine a desviar mi mirada causando su risa nuevamente – No lo puedes negar más Mione, se te nota en toda tu cara cuando estas cerca de el – finalizo con el mismo tono de voz guiñándome un ojo. El color subía nuevamente a mis mejillas, haciendo que estas tomaran una fuerte tonalidad de rojo – Sabes Mione...aún sigo enojada contigo y Loki por algo – me dijo, cambiando de tema, cosa que agradecí inmensamente, tratando de aparentar seria, pero la diversión la delataba en sus azulinos ojos. La mire un tanto confundida y resople

- Dime ¿Qué demonios hicimos ahora? – le pregunte alzando mis brazos al aire, ganándome una pequeña risa de su parte

- Emma estuvo triste todo, y recalco, todo su cumpleaños porque Scorpius no asistió – me recriminaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Tanto trabajo era decirme que echara a Draco de la casa para que fuera tu niño? – me pregunto divertida cruzándose de brazos. Bufe – Enserio, esa era una de las cosas por las cuales no me agradabas mucho ¡Habías hecho que mi niña se sintiera triste y ya te odiaba sin haberte conocido! – Chillo sonriendo. Resople mientras pasaba una mano por mi, ahora, esponjado cabello.

- ¡Oh Si!, claro, YO, te iba a llamar a TI – le dije apuntándome a mi y luego a ella - ¡Y como no! aparte de eso, tenia que decirte ¡hey Daphnne! ¿No seria mucha molestia si echaras a Draco de la fiesta de tu hija por unas horas para poder asistir con mi pequeño? Claro, sumamente fácil – le respondí sarcásticamente haciendo que soltara una gran carcajada

- ¿Sabes Hermione? Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas – me dijo sonriendo calidamente

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – le sonreí devuelta - pero no le digas a Ginny aún, no me apetece salir a comprar balones para celebrar en estos momentos – y rompimos a carcajadas ¿Quién diría que me ganaría otra amiga así de fácil? Yo no, por supuesto.

– Tu auto ya esta en tu casa – Me dijo mientras me bajaba de su auto. Fruncí el ceño y abrí mi boca para reclamarle como había traído mi auto, sin poder decir palabra alguna por su interrupción – Y tiene a alguien esperándote en el umbral – me dijo burlonamente guiñándome uno de sus azulinos ojos – ¡Nos vemos Mione! Y si Ginn te llama para salir de compras no será mi culpa – me dijo sonriendo mientras echaba a andar su auto y partía. Me quede parada mirando como Daphnne doblaba por la esquina de la avenida. Sonreí al recordar lo feliz que estábamos las dos luego de que todo se había solucionada; Me disponía caminar a mi casa, pero una figura en el umbral de esta hizo que me detuviera y comenzara a caminar más lento

– ¿Draco? – Le pregunte al hombre que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares del umbral de la casa - ¿Qué hace aquí y con mi auto? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras se acercaba a mí y depositaba un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios ¡Respira Hermione! Me recordé mentalmente.

Mmm… Daphnne me llamo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me contó lo que paso y... –

– Espera, espera ¿Qué te contó que? – le pregunte sorprendida, con el corazón en mano. Me miro confundido y hablo lentamente

– Me dijo que iban al parque, y que llevarían solo su auto y si por favor (lo cual fue muy raro) me podía traer tu auto – Draco me miro por unos segundos y frunció su entrecejo levemente – ¿Daphnne y tu...están bien? – Asentí levemente perdiéndome una vez más en esos ojos que adoraba – ¿Tu estas bien? – me pregunto mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Le sonreí y asentí sin saber que más hacer ¡Dios, este hombre me pone idiota!– ¿Segura? – Me pregunto dudoso acentuando más su ceño, mirándome meticulosamente – ¿Hermione, estabas llorando? – Me pregunto posando sus dedos bajo mis ojos. Demonios, ojos delatores. Me removí incomoda, mientras cambiaba de tema

– ¿ Quieres entrar? – Le pregunté mientras buscaba la llave en mi bolso

– No me cambies de tema Jean – me reprocho, obligándome a mirarlo . No sé que vio en mi mirada que lo hizo desistir, de momento. Simplemente suspiro y paso su mano rápidamente por su cabello

– ¿Entraras o no? – le pregunte luego de aquel incomodo momento. No quería que Draco me viera de la forma en que Daphnne lo había hecho, y estaba más que segura que si abría mi boca para decirle aunque fuera una minima cosa, me largaría a llorar como una magdalena. No quería eso

- ¿Acaso me ibas a dejar afuera? – Contraatacó arqueando una de sus perfectas y rubias cejas, mirándome con preocupación aún. Bufe

- Bueno...era una opción – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, recibiendo una mirada entre divertida y acusatora por parte de Draco ¡Finalmente! Mientras seguía buscando las llaves, sentí el aliento de Draco golpear tenuemente contra mi cuello, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y un pequeño escalofrío sacudiera mi cuerpo con ese simple hecho

- No se que es lo que te pasa – Suspiro haciendo que cerrara mis ojos instintivamente – Pero odio ver tus ojos nublados con tristeza. Amo demasiado aquel brillo tan peculiar que siempre tienen como para dejar de verlo así sin más – susurro contra mi oreja – ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, no? – Asentí levemente sintiéndome incapaz de emitir sonido alguno – Bien, espero no te enojes por lo que haré ahora – Cuando acabo de decir eso fui conciente de cómo sus manos se apoderaban de mi cintura haciéndome girar. Mi estomago dio una voltereta cuando quede frente a Draco; cuando quede tan cerca de Draco.

No pude decir nada, ni siquiera preguntar que había querido decir con que esperaba que no me enojara. No cuando sentí sus labios posarse suavemente contra los míos ¡Al fin los labios de Draco estaban sobre los míos! Y que Dios me contradiga si me equivoco, pero era la forma más fácil de llegar al cielo ¡Y que equivocada estaba! Eran más suaves y dulces de lo que pude haber imaginado, incluso soñado ¿Quién no soñaría el beso perfecto junto a estesexy angel? Sus labios se movían en sincronía junto a los míos, era un beso dulce, tierno, pero a la vez dominante por parte de Draco,un beso que demostraba miles de cosas que ninguno era capaz de decir, que transmitía millones de sentimientos, los cuales me costaba descifrar o simplemente no quería hacerlo. No en este momento. No me había dado cuenta cuando mis manos abandonaron mis costados para rodear su cuello y juguetear con su suave cabello ¡Incluso su cabello era más suave de lo que había pensado! ¿Vecinos? ¡Que va! Yo no les reclamo cuando hacen sus fiestas hasta tarde, déjenme disfrutar de este magnifico beso ahora.

Por la tan estúpida necesidad de aire, Draco se fue separando lentamente de mí, dándome pequeños besos, sin querer separarse por completo todavía. Unió nuestras frentes, sentía mis mejillas acaloradas y mis labios hinchados, aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados para rememorar el momento ¡Juro que si Draco no me tuviera afirmada firmemente por la cintura estaría como una gelatina en el suelo! ¿Enojarme por esto? ¡¿Pero si este chico es idiota o se hace? Esto era lo que me faltaba para olvidar aquella conmovedora charla que tuve con Daphnne horas antes, esta era la felicidad que necesitaba para guardar aquellos recuerdos y dejarlos salir en otra ocasión. Me sentí volar. Si, parecía que estaba en una gran y acolchada nube. Donde no había ninguna Ginny que nos interrumpiera, donde los vecinos mirones no existían. Solo estábamos el y yo. Yo y el. Juntos ¡Demonios que sonaba bien eso! Draco soltó una pequeña risita contagiándome a mí, acaricio mis mejillas suavemente con sus pulgares. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, debía estar roja, muy, muy roja. Loki estaría riéndose de mí en estos momentos

- Mione – me llamo Draco suavemente. Intentando que levantara mi cabeza. Me aferre más a su camisa (que olía delicioso por cierto)

- Mhm – murmuré contra su pecho. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar a causa de la risa.

- ¿No levantaras tu cabeza? – Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación – quiero decirte algo, y no puedo hacerlo si no me miras – me dijo tentadoramente. Sopese la idea, si levantaba mi cabeza, el vería la estúpida sonrisa que adornada mi rostro ahora y el maldito sonrojo que seguía presente, si no lo hacia, pasaría de esa vergüenza, pero no me diría lo-que-sea que me iba a decir. Bufe derrotada. Levante mi cabeza resignada, quedándome atrapada en el brillo que transmitían aquellos ojos grises que me miraban en todo su esplendor

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento? – me pregunto sonriendo orgullosamente mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a mis mejillas. Le sonreí devuelta

- No creo que tanto como yo – susurre en un hilo de voz. Draco se acerco otra vez a mi y deposito un suave y casto beso sobre mis labios

- Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto – susurro contra mis labios

- No tienes porque. Creo poder acostumbrarme – le dije bromeando, besándolo una vez más

- ¿Ahora me contaras que es lo que te sucede? – me pregunto dulcemente, sin quitar el tono de preocupación de su voz. Iba contestarle pero me interrumpió – Y no me digas que nada – me reprocho – porque esos ojos me indican lo contrario – sonreí recordando a mamá diciéndome lo mismo ¿Estaría todo el día recordando lo que creía haber superado? Creo que si. Suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos

- No es nada. Enserio que no – susurre despacio. Sentí su aliento golpear de lleno en mi rostro cuando suspiro también. Era una sensación tan embriagadora, que llegaba a marearme. Un fuerte carraspeo me saco de mi ensoñación e hizo que me pegara de frente contra el pavimento al caer de mi hermosa nube

- ¿Ya terminaron? No es muy lindo que digamos ver como haces un intercambio de saliva con este tipo Hermi, créeme – Aquel tono divertido de voz hizo que me tensara de inmediato.

Después de Ginn; era la persona que menos ganas tenia de que me encontrara en esta situación.

**El cap que todas esperaban?**

**Fue lo que realmente pensaron que seria?**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Si si ya sse que no tengo perdon de Dios ni de ustedes… y para los que han preguntado antes que nada, aclaro NO PIENSO DEJAR LA HISTORIA. Se que no he actualizado, pero la verdad es que es mi segunda semana en la escuela con nuevos horarios y maestros, aun no logro acostumbrarme. Pero aun asi prometo que tratare de actualizar pronto.**

CAPITULO 12

Rememoremos, hasta hace unos pocos ¿segundo? Me estaban dando el mejor beso de mi vida, sin contar que ha sido el primero, bueno; hubo una vez un chico cuando iba en primaria, pero primaria es primaria, no cuenta ¿no? ¡Que va! Draco me ha dado el mejor beso de mi vida y aún estoy algo grogui por eso; si, este hombre me hace perder la cabeza...

Ah si! Como decía, hasta hace poco seguía en las nubes por el mejor beso de mi vida, pero una inconfundible voz me trajo a la realidad. Yo sabía; sabia quien era. Después de tanto tiempo se le ocurre aparecer en el momento menos indicado, juro que las personas tienen un radar añadido para arruinarle los momentos felices a Hermione

- ¡Ronald! –grite mientras corría en su dirección. El me tomo en sus brazos y dimos algunas vueltas antes de que posara mis pies en el suelo otra vez - ¡Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo Volviste? ¡Porque no me dijiste para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto! – Soltó una gutural risa mientras nos separaba un poco, sin cortar el abrazo.

- Muchas preguntas a la vez Mione– me dijo sonriendo, poniendo un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi improvisada cola detrás de mi oreja – Las responderé todas, lo juro – puso una de sus manos junto a su corazón en señal de promesa, haciéndome reír – Ahora – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente, mientras pegaba sus labios junto a mi oreja – Deberías ir donde tu novio – susurro. Me sonroje al escuchar el apelativo con el que había nombrado a Draco– Me esta mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera besándome de aquella forma con una chica y al segundo después esta corriera a los brazos de otro – Me aplaudí mentalmente por eso ¡¿Es que siempre tengo que estropear todo? Si, siempre.

Mientras giraba lentamente pude ver que Draco no tenía muy buena cara. Suspire. Esto me pasa por ser tan impulsiva y no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Aunque la culpa también era de Ron por aparecer así sin más, sí, también era su culpa, creo. Me deshice de su abrazo para acercarme a Draco, este me miraba duramente… te lo mereces Hermione.

- Lo siento, Yo...eh – Suspire y lo jale de la mano – Ven – le dije mientras el me seguía sin articular palabra alguna –Draco el es Ron – le dije sonriendo – mi mejor el es Draco, mi...- ¿Qué se supone que debería decir aquí? ¿Mi amigo? Estaba más que claro que no éramos eso ¿Entonces? – El profesor de Scotp– Estrecharon sus manos. Ron sonreía divertido mientras que Draco acentuaba aún más su ceño fruncido y sus ojos demostraban decepción

- Un gusto – dijo Draco con un dejo de desprecio en su voz

- Siento haberte quitado la atención de tu chica, no era mi intención – se disculpo Ron en tono jocoso. Claro que no lo sentía ¡Lo conocía demasiado para saber que quería provocar a Draco! Le golpee suavemente las costillas con mi codo, luego de la fulminante mirada que Drao le envió si las miradas matasen

Rodee mis ojos y agarre la mano de Draco. Lo guié a un lugar más alejado de Ron, sin antes advertirle a este ultimo que se mantuviera ahí, quieto, con mi mirada. Me giré a Draco que me mirada ¿Enojado? ¿Decepcionado? En fin, no era una de sus más lindas miradas. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de una explicación ¿Qué le iba a decir? La verdad, no había nada malo en ella. Suspire al momento en que desordenaba mi cola aún más

- Mira Draco, – empecé, apartando sus brazos de su pecho con mis manos – Lo siento, yo...enserio que si – la suplica estaba escrita por todo mi rostro – Es que... ¡Demonios! ya van más de cuatro años que no veía a Ron– una mueca de desagrado curso su rostro a la mención del nombre – y, solo me puse eufórica por ver a mi mejor amigo otra vez – termine con mi cabeza gacha. Draco suspiro mientras deshacía el agarra de nuestras manos

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo entiendo – dijo audiblemente. Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro; sonrisa que no se veía sincera– Será mejor que me vaya – dicho y hecho. Besó mi frente y partió. Escuche como se despedía de Ron escuetamente, para luego escuchar el suave ronroneo...Esperen ¿Ronroneo? eso no llego ya que su Bentley no estaba. Me gire rápidamente…

- ¡Como te irás si no viniste en tu auto! –Le grité a Edward, quien había empezado a caminar por la acera

- Caminando – dijo en un tono de voz fuerte para que oyera, como si fuera lo más obvio. Una idea vino a mi cabeza, si le presto mi auto tendrá que volver al otro día ¿no? eres brillante Hermione, brillante. Saqué la llave de mi auto, la cual tenia en mi bolsillo y lo llamé nuevamente, mientras corría hacia a él

- Toma – le dije mientras estiraba la mano en donde tenia las malditas llaves .

- ¿Para que quiero tus llaves Hermione? – me pregunto confundido, tomando las llaves en sus manos de igual manera. Suspire.

- ¿Para que será? – le dije mientras me enderezaba. Rodando mis ojos - ¡Pues para que te vayas en auto! – dije exasperada lanzando mis manos al cielo. Draco movió su cabeza confundido

- Eh...si, claro. Mañana te lo traigo. Nos vemos Hermione – Me dijo medio ido ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte mientras fruncía mi ceño

- Si, si. Estoy bien, de maravillas – respondió con un leve tono sarcástico en su voz, acentuándolo con una fingida sonrisa. Comenzó su marcha en dirección contraria a mi, después de haber dado unos 4 pasos, retrocedió con una expresión mucho más seria en su rostro y se planto frente a mi - ¿Sabes? No. no estoy bien – espetó luego de unos segundos, moviendo su cabeza exasperado – No Entiendo. Para que correspondiste el beso que te di si ni siquiera me ves como un amigo. ¡Claro!, solo soy el profesor de Loki– termino teatralmente, quería reír, juro que quería hacerlo. Pero me dedique a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y un brillo divertido en ellos que acababa de aparecer. Resople dejando caer mis brazos al costado

- No eres mi amigo – Aquella mueca de decepción volvió a aparecer en su rostro - ¿Sabes que diferencia hay entre "amigo" y tú? – le dije marcando la palabra amigo, mirándolo aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Negó lentamente con su cabeza, mirándome cada vez más raro, confundido – ¡La diferencia es simple Lucius! – conteste como si le estuviera explicando a alguien que dos mas dos es tres – Si fueras mi amigo, tenlo por seguro que no hubiera correspondido el – me sonroje furiosamente – bueno, el...el beso – iba a decir algo pero antes de que abriera la boca lo interrumpí – Si no me crees pregúntale a Ronald– le dije mientras me giraba a ver a mi amigo que mordía su labio para no soltar la carcajada que tenia atorada en su garganta. Fruncí mi ceño, ya hablaría con él luego. Draco rió suavemente.

Bueno yo solo...-fruncio la frente, dejándolo aun mas adorable – yo creo que solo estaba celoso – al terminar la frase disminuyo tanto su volumen de voz que no logre entenderlo

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte, tratando de escuchar otra vez. Sin éxito ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando entre dientes? - ¡Lucius! ¡No escucho una mísera parte de lo que dices!

- ¡Estaba celoso! – Grito, después de sus intentos por decirlo a un volumen moderado. La carcajada de Ron no se hizo esperar, haciéndonos sonrojar a los dos instantáneamente.

- No tienes porque – le dije con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro mientras acariciaba su rosada mejilla – ya te dije que Ron es solo mi amigo – atrapo mi mano en su mejilla y suspiro

- Bueno, si tu lo dices - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa; esta vez si le llego a sus ojos. Su humor había mejorado claramente – Pero enserio debo irme, quede en ayudar a mamá en unas cosas de su jardín – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su rostro. Estaba nervioso por algo – se supone que debía estar haya hace una hora atrás – ahí estaba la razón de su nerviosismo – te veo mañana Mione. Saluda a Loki de mi parte, gracias por prestarme tu carro- cuando se acercaba para besar mi frente otra vez. Bueno, fui más rápida. Me pare en la punta de mis pies y deposite en sus labios un inocente beso. Dracome miraba estupefacto cuando le guiñe un ojo, pero una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba su rostro.

– Nos vemos Draco – le grité por encima del hombro cuando me acercaba a Ron. Enserio ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¡Ronald es solo mi amigo! ¡Hombres, Mhm! Estoy empezando a creer que para poder entender a los hombres mucho mejor debería tener más del cromosoma Y en mi cuerpo. Sip, eso sería de gran ayuda. Y todo porque pensó que lo consideraba solo como el profesor de Scorpius, si supiera realmente

- Creo que tú también me debes algunas respuestas Hermy– me dijo Ron con la diversión palpable en su voz, mientras pasaba uno de sus grandes brazos por encima de mis hombros, al momento en que escuche los rechinidos de las ruedas del auto en el pavimento

- Si claro, lo que tu digas Ron, lo que tu digas – le conteste cuando íbamos cruzando el umbral de la casa

- ¡Que te expulsaron! – Grite mientras mis ojos se agrandaban, impresionados - ¿Qué demonios hiciste Ronald Billius Weasley? – le pregunte sumamente furiosa

- Ehh...bueno, no me expulsaron realmente, porque ya había acabado –Ronald estaba nervioso, eso era demasiado. Algo sumamente malo debe haber hecho; Algo realmente malo debe haber sucedido en esa Universidad de Irlanda – Respondiendo tu pregunta...Bueno, uh, yo, solo – suspiro mientras se ponía de pie súbitamente – ¡Tuve algunos pequeños encuentros con la secretaria del rector! – Prácticamente grito mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá nuevamente. Suspire

- ¿Y la secretaria del rector era...?- tenia una pequeña idea formada en mi cabeza, solo esperaba que no fuera así

- Nada más ni nada menos que la Señora Snape. La esposa del rector – Me puse a reír como una histérica ante la mirada de reproche de Ron- ¡Ey! No es malditamente gracioso ¡Que demonios iba a saber yo que el viejo ogro iba a tener a su esposa como secretaria! – En este momento me encontraba tirada en el suelo, agarrando mí estomago fuertemente debido a la risa – Espera, eso no es todo ¡Si la conocieras! Es...es, Woow – Los ojos de Ron brillaron bajo la tenue luz de la sala – Es hermosa, dulce, cariñosa...No se porque demonios esta con esa cosa que se hace llamar rector – finalizo frunciendo su ceño. Deje mi comportamiento infantil a un lado y me senté en el sofá mirando seriamente a mi amigo, limpiándome unos restos de lagrimas que me habían salido

- ¿No me digas que el pequeño Ron se ha enamorado? – le dije jugueteando. La cara de Ronald era todo un poema, hasta yo me sorprendí por eso - ¡No me digas que enserio te enamoraste de esa señora! – lo acuse con mis ojos bien abiertos por la impresión ¿Quién lo diría, ah? Ron enamorado de una vieja. Ronald comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente

- ¿Señora? – me pregunto entres risas - ¡Si ella es una señora tu ya irías en la tercera edad Bella! ¿En que maldito momento dije que se trataba de una vieja? – pregunto riendo más fuerte aún. Me quede mirando a la nada, prácticamente ¿Pero si era un rector de una universidad, debería ser mayor, no? Y la esposa debería tener su edad ¿no? Suspire mientras apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y escondía mi cabeza entre las manos

- No me digas Ronald Weasley que es uno de esos casos donde los Ancianos se regodean de sus flamantes (y jóvenes) esposas – dije mientras levantaba mi mirada para observarlo

- Te falto el que sus flamantes y jóvenes esposas caen rendidas a los pies de Ro- Ro Weasley– añadió moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, haciéndome reír una vez más

- Ok, ok. Supongo que cortaste cualquier tipo de contacto con ella ¿no? – Ron; el no reacciono de la forma en que pensé que lo haría. Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, mientras me miraba preocupado. Mis ojos se abrieron en modo de comprensión ¿No me digan que...?

- Tráela – le ordene. Ron se sobresalto – ¡Te he dicho que la traigas y más te vale hacerme caso Ronald! – le grite. Se levanto apresuradamente mientras salía al jardín delantero, donde estaba su camioneta. Al rato después, apareció en la puerta con una Morena de belleza exótica; Sus cabellos negros caían en largos bucles hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenia unos bellos y felinos ojos del color del carbón; negros y muy profundos. En fin, no era una vieja. La chica era hermosa. Me miro avergonzada mientras entraba de la mano de Ron a la sala. Se quedaron de pie mirándome expectantes ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando mi mejor amigo "secuestra" a la mujer de su rector? Apoyarlo como la buena amiga que era. Suspire mientras me ponía de pie frente a ellos. La chica me dio una sonrisa tímida. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios mientras estiraba mi mano en forma de saludo

- Un gusto, Soy Hermione – le dije amistosamente. La chica estrecho mi mano suavemente

- Katie, Katie Bell– se presento, la sonrisa en su rostro se acrecentó, haciendo relucir una gran hilera de hermosos dientes blanquecinos. ¿Bell? ¿No era Snape? Ah claro, el apellido de soltera. No me manejo muy bien en estas cosas – Lamento mucho que Ron te interrumpiera – me dijo disculpándose – Le dije que debía esperar a que acabaran, pero bueno, tu debes conocerlo mejor que yo ¿no? – Me pregunto sonriente

- Créeme, si no me hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento, no hubiera sido Ron del que estamos hablando – amabas soltamos una pequeña risita

- Esto aquí por si no se dieron cuenta – comento Ron entretenido mientras abrazaba sutilmente a Katie por la espalda. Sonreí ante la tierna escena.

Tomamos asiento y comenzamos una larga charla. Katie y Ron me estaba contando todo el embrollo en el que estaban metidos. Como habían escapado de Irlanda, una alocada decisión que habían tomado cuando los habían descubierto. Estaban juntos desde hace un año; ósea Ron era el amante de Katie desde hace un año ¿Cómo son las cosas, no? pero que podía hacer yo, así era el amor a fin de cuentas. Podía ver cuan enamorados estaban cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, estos centelleaban con un hermoso brillo cuando hacían contacto, Ron le hablaba dulcemente, cosa muy rara en el. Si, definitivamente esta chica lo traía loco. Estaba feliz por el, feliz de que finalmente había encontrado a su media naranja.

- Se que no debería hacerlo, pero me gustaría pedirte un enorme favor – me dijo Ron mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas - ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarle un empleo a Kat? – Rodó sus ojos cuando decía esto – Como yo ya he terminado los estudios, abriré mi propio taller junto a Seamus– Seamus, lo recordaba. Era un amigo de Ron que tenia en la infancia– Pero cierta señorita no quiere "ser una carga" – dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos, sacándome una pequeña risa

- claro, creo que puedo hacerlo – le dije no muy segura – No se si en la biblioteca haya algún puesto ¿Te dedicas a algo Katie? – Le pregunte

- Bueno, tengo un curso de párvulo – me dijo sonriendo – amo trabajar con niños pequeños, pero nunca pude ejercer en Irlanda – me dijo con un melancólico tinte en su voz. Mecánicamente pensé en Draco

- Draco es profesor – dije pensando – tal vez el podría ayudarme en eso, mañana le preguntaré – termine sonriéndoles. Antes de que comenzáramos con una nueva charla el timbre sonó. Me disculpe mientras me levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta

- ¡Mamá! – grito Loki cuando se abalanzó sobre mi. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla

- Hola Pequeño – le sonreí a Ginny que estaba parada junto a Harry en la puerta – hola chicos, muchas gracias por todo – les dije, ya que ellos habían tenido la amabilidad de ir a buscar a Loki cuando yo estaba con Daphnnne

- No es nada, tu sabes que adoro a este pequeño Mione– Un gran carcajada que provenía de la sala hizo que Lokise bajara rápidamente de mis brazos y Ginny mirara confundida al interior de la casa

- ¿Quieren pasar un rato? – les pregunte, mirando entretenidamente a Ginny

- Claro – respondió esta con su ceño fruncido, mientras Harry la miraba con preocupación, desvió su vista hacia a mi y yo me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia

Ronald! Eres tu?- grito Ginny con rabia en la voz- Como te atreves a regresar aquí y ni siquiera haberme mandado un mensaje! Soy tu hermana!- Ginny estaba furiosa, y Ronald la miraba asustado.

¿Tío Ron? – Pregunto Loki cautelosamente mientras se acercaba al susodicho

- ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Pero si eras un enano la última vez que te vi! – Chillo Ron tomando a mi pequeño en brazos – mira pequeño, te presento a mi novia. Katie– le dije a Scorp mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, mi pequeño tomo asiento junto a Katie y la saludo

– Hola Katie, Yo soyLoki– le dijo mientras estiraba su mano. Los ojos de Katiese suavizaron mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – Un gusto pequeño – le dijo dándole un dulce beso en su mejilla, haciendo que mi pequeño se sonrojara – ¿Es tu hijo? – me pregunto con la confusión marcada en sus facciones. Asentí sonriendo – Es Hermoso – dijo desordenándole el cabello

Ronald! Eres tu?- grito Ginny con rabia en la voz- Como te atreves a regresar aquí y ni siquiera haberme mandado un mensaje! Soy tu hermana!- Ginny estaba furiosa, y Ronald la miraba asustado. Ginn corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿No nos vas a presentar? – Le pregunto ron, mirando a Harry, que lo miraba asesinamente - ¡Tranquilo! No quiero que otro más salga corriendo – Ginn frunció su ceño al igual que Harry

- ¿Otro más? – pregunto Ginny confundida

- Ajá. El chico de Hermy salio corriendo cuando se me lanzo encima, después de que habían compartido un momento muy intimo – dijo Ron moviendo sus cejas de arriba había abajo. Me sonrojo furiosamente, Ginny no tenia idea de eso ¡Maldito Ronald y su estúpida bocota! Mi mejor amiga me estudio críticamente, antes de girarse a Harry y sonreír nuevamente

- Harry, el es Jacob – le dijo a su novio - ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi estúpido hermano? Aquí lo tienes – apunto a Ronald mientras decía esto. Ron puso una cara de herido

- Me hieres Ginevra– hizo como que se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria, causando la risa de todos

-Ron el es Harry– Ronald sonrió burlón, mientras ambos estrechaban las manos.

- Un gusto Harry– le dijo al moreno- Si le haces algo… te mato-Harry sacudió su cabeza en señal de resignación

- El gusto es mío – Harry se volvió a Ginny y le susurro bajito, pero audible – Procura no juntarlo con Blaise, por favor – Ginny yo soltamos una pequeña risita

- Ginny te presento a Katie, mi novia – Ginnyabrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Dios! ¿Enserio eres su novia? ¡Como demonios lo soportas! – Y así comenzó otra ronda de risas. Nos sentamos todos en la sala a conversar de trivialidades.

Las peleas de Ginn y Ron aun eran divertidas, peleaban por todo y por nada. Transcurrió el tiempo demasiado rápido, Ginn y Harry se disculparon, ya que debían ir a la casa de los Malfoy por una llamada que le había hecho la mamá de Draco. Ginny noto mi cara de preocupación y me consoló diciéndome que no era nada.

Estaba ayudando a Loki con unas tareas mientras Ron y Katie nos acompañaban sentados en la encimera de la cocina. Deje a Scorp terminar solo lo poco que le faltaba y me puse a preparar un merienda rápida para todos, cuando Ron y Katie comenzaron a hablar en cuchicheos. Al principio, eran unos pequeños susurros, luego se volvieron en unas pequeñas discusiones, de las cuales no llegue a entender ni la mitad. De pronto Ron carraspeo para llamar mi atención, lo mire para que comenzara a hablar

- ¿Sabes Hermy? Le tengo un pequeño regalo a Lok– entrecerré mis ojos mirándolo por un momento. Pequeño. Gimmy siempre me decía eso y llegaba con cientos de bolsas llenas de juguetes y ropa. Deseche esa idea, Ron no es Ginny después de todo – Lo iré a buscar – Ron se levanto, sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios de Katie. Cuando este salio por la puerta me volví hacia Katie.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunte. Katie se removió incomoda antes de que me contestara con una extraña pregunta

-Mione, ¿Te gustan los perros? – me quede estática en mi lugar cuando escuche un suave ladrido que provenía de la sala. Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez ¡Iba a matar a Ronald!

Me gire dispuesta a matar al hombre que venia entrando a la cocina...con una hermosa cosita peluda entre sus brazos ¡Dios! Era lo más lindo que había visto después de Draco. Ron tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño Husky Siberiano, tenía un rostro angelical el endemoniado animal, sus ojitos eran de dos colores, uno café y el otro azul, su pelaje era hermoso, era una mezcla de café-broncíneo en combinación con blanco. Todo tipo de amenaza contra Ron desapareció cuando tome al animal entre mis brazos y comenzó a lamer mi cara

- ¡Dios, es hermoso! – Le dije a Ron quien dio un gran suspiro de alivio y sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya me estaba preparando para una mutilación – me dijo Ronriendo nerviosamente, mientras yo le entregaba el pequeño animal a Loki, quien lo miraba maravillado

- ¿Podemos tenerlo Ma? – me pregunto usando la técnica que Ginny le había enseñado ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa mirada? Suspire mientras acariciaba al perro

- Ajá – le dije. Una brillante idea cruzo por mi mente – pero yo le pondré nombre –Loki asintió, después de ser babeado por el animal. Mire a Ron divertidamente, este trago saliva. Mi vista volvió al hermoso animal que estaba con Scorp– Se llamará ronald- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro

Ron se atoro con su propia saliva, Loki, Katie y Yo comenzamos a reír frenéticamente.

Ron es un buen nombre.

Sip, definitivamente Ron era el mejor nombre para la mascota de mi pequeño Loki.

**Hola otra vez! Este capitulo se me hizo eteeernooo, tal vez por que estoy enferma y me duele la cabeza, o tal vez por que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que reescribia uno.**

**Que opinan del nobre del perro? Pienso que no es tan descabellado, mi tia tiene un coquer (no se si se escriba asi) y se llama Tequila y un labrador llamado whisky asi que….**

**Solo les pido su compasión y que no me manden muchas maldiciones….**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**MUCHOS REVIEWS**

**Asi me motivan a subir cap **

**Sus opiniones se agradecen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Como estais chicas? Que tal la celebracion? (para las que son de Mexico) bueno, después de un buen tiempo aquí me tienen, debo decir que aparte de que estaba/estoy castigada, pues no escribia por que no me sentía de muy buen humor… ahora aparte de aceptarlo lo único que me queda es conseguir un buen maestro para que me de clases de regularización U.U…**

**Pero bueno, nuevamente pido disculpas y espero sinceramente no haber perdido seguidores :/ ; ojala que este capitulo les agrade**

CAPITULO 13

**LOKI'S POV**

El día anterior había visto a mi tio Ron nuevamente; si, no lo veía hace mucho, mucho, pero mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una muy buena memoria. ¡El pelirrojo tio Ronald! Según yo es un poco mas musculoso que Draco, pero mama dice que solo esta pachonsito, y su novia Katie era hermosa «Aunque Emma siempre va a ser la más hermosa para mí»

En que estaba, ¡Ah si! Después de que se fueran me quede un buen rato en la noche jugando con Ron, mi nueva mascota, mama lo había llamado así para molestar a tío Ron; este le estuvo suplicando todo lo que estuvieron aquí para que le cambiara el nombre al animal, mamá no cedió, como era de esperarse, aunque el nombre me gusta yo hubiera preferido algún otro, tal vez Odin, no se. Ahora me encontraba haciendo nada en la sala. Ron había decidido abandonarme a mitad de la noche y ahora se encontraba durmiendo con mamá, cosa que no le haría mucha gracia cuando despertara. Estaba viendo un nuevo capitulo de Bob Esponja en la tele, mamá aún no se levantaba y mi pancita todavía no reclamaba por comida, cuando tocaron el timbre. Me calce las pantuflas dragon que tía Ginn me había comprado una vez, y corrí rápidamente por el pasillo para abrir la puerta antes de que despertaran a mamá, en todo caso ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

- Hola campeón ¿Esta tu mamá? – Me pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, si levantaba a mamá, moriría. Si, se levanta con unos ánimos de leona cada vez que alguien interrumpe sus sueños. Pero si le digo que es Draco, no lo haría ¿no?

- Hola – le dije sonriendo devuelta – Ehh, si. Esta acostada con Ron, no creo que se moleste tanto si la despierto – suspire cuando escuche un «¡Ron!» Luego de una suave risita, mamá estaba despierta, no me mataría después de todo – ahora viene – me gire para ir a buscar a mamá, pero Draco me detuvo agarrando mi brazo. Me giro y cuando lo mire, la sonrisa que Draco tenia antes ya no estaba, sus labios formaban una tensa línea y tenia una expresión rara en su rostro. Como cuando mamá se cayo esa vez de la silla y le dolía mucho su brazo «La enyesaron, por cierto» ¡No! ¡Se parecía más a la vez en que mamá comió algo en el restaurante de la esquina! Tal vez le dolía su pancita, luego le diría a mamá que le diera algo. De todas formas, sigo insistiendo en que los adultos son extraños.

- No-no te preocupes, yo ya tengo que irme de todos modos – me dijo con una ¿sonrisa? - ¿Me harías un pequeño favor? – me pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, solo asentí. Saco unas llaves y las deposito en la palma de mi mano

- Entrégale esto y dile que muchas gracias – no me dio tiempo para decir nada ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba bastante lejos de mi.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi mientras jugaba con las llaves en mis manos. Me encamine a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión, cuando mamá apareció en el pasillo, con Ron agarrado con uno de sus brazos, ya que con el otro se tallaba sus ojos de cansancio

- ¿Con quien hablabas pequeño? – Me preguntó cuando un gran bostezo se escapo de su boca, me reí por eso

- Con Draco, pero dijo que tenia que irse – mamá frunció el ceño mientras dejaba a Ron en el suelo, y este se ponía a jugar con sus pantuflas

- ¿Draco? ¿Que quería? – me pregunto con la confusión marcada en su rostro. Estire mi mano con la llave del carro en ella y se la entregue - ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Me pregunto por ti – empecé, recordando – le dije que estabas aún en la cama con Ron – el rostro de mama se puso blanco ¡Así como los fantasmas que aparecen en las pelis de Harry Potter! – Ahí me dijo que debía irse y que si podía entregarte las llaves y decirte que muchas gracias – finalicé. Fruncí el ceño cuando caí en la cuenta de que el profesor tenía la llave del auto de mamá – Por cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco con tus llaves Ma? – le pregunte. Mamá me miro un tanto extraña «¿No digo que los adultos son extraños?» pensé mientras me tomaba en brazos y negaba repetidamente con su cabeza. Suspiro unas cuantas veces más antes de besar mi mejilla y dejarme de pie en el suelo nuevamente

- No sabes en el lío que me has metido pequeño – fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

**HERMIONE POV**

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida. Si. El mejor. Donde estábamos Draco y yo, juntos, no se donde demonios estábamos pero lo único que importaba era que estábamos juntos. Ahí fue cuando Draco se acerco a mi y me dio otro de sus maravilloso besos ¡Dios como amaba sus besos! No se si el Draco de mi sueño tenia barba o algo por el estilo, pero una suave caricia en mi rostro hizo que soltara una pequeña risita, me gire para acomodarme mejor y sentí nuevamente aquellas cosquillas seguido de un gran lametón en mi frente. Suspire. No era Draco quien me besaba después de todo. El pequeño animal seguía esparciendo su baba por toda mi cara, yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados aún. Ron comenzó a olisquear mi cuello, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y no pude aguantar más

- ¡Ron! – Chille mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos y reía. Era la cosita más adorable que había visto - ¿Como estas pequeña cosa? – le pregunte, inútilmente, juntando mi nariz con la suya. Recibí un nuevo lametón como respuesta. Me levante con Ron en un brazo, tratando de borrar el sueño de mi cara con el otro cuando escuche la puerta que daba a la calle cerrarse. Me encamine a la sala, donde supuse que estaría mi pequeño, ya que escuche las caricaturas. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba

- ¿Con quien hablabas pequeño? – Le pregunté mientras trataba de tapar mi boca por el gran bostezo que se me había escapado, causando la risa de mi pequeño

- Con Draco, pero dijo que tenia que irse – ¿Draco, que demonios hacia aquí a estas horas? Ron comenzó a moverse inquieto entre mis brazos, así que lo deje lentamente en el suelo, no prestándole mucha atención realmente.

- ¿Draco? ¿Que quería? –Scorpius me entrego las llaves de mi auto ¡Claro! Yo se lo preste ¡Pero se suponía que era para que yo lo viera otra vez! Fruncí mi ceño mientras le preguntaba a mi pequeño - ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Me pregunto por ti...le dije que estabas aún en la cama con Ron...- Oh. Sentí el color huir despavorido de mi rostro. Draco no sabía nada de nada sobre el pequeño cachorro. Veamos, después de que confesara que estaba celoso y que aún siguiera algo reticente con el tema de Ron ¿Qué se supone que Draco piense cuando Loki le dijo que yo estaba en la cama con Ron? «Ok Hermione, no pienses en eso por el bien de tu salud mental» me repetía una y otra vez. Suspire unas ¿Cien veces? Antes de tomar a Loki en mis brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla. El no tenía la culpa, pero por su bien era mejor alejarse de mí en estos momentos. Momentos en los cuales lo único que deseo es torturar a alguien para mi propia mejoría ¿Eso no sonó bien, no? que más da…

- No sabes en el lío que me has metido pequeño – dije antes de tirarme como un estropajo en el sofá, con mi cabeza mirando el suelo. Piensa Hermione, piensa ¿Qué hacer en una situación como esta? Hum, lo normal seria llamarlo ¿no? Si, eso seria lo normal ¡Pero vamos! Todos saben que yo no soy normal. Levante mi cabeza cuando un interruptor hizo ¡Click! Dentro de esta. Si, tenia la forma perfecta de explicarle a Draco.

Mire a todo lados, Loki había entendido la indirecta y creo que se encontraba varios metros lejos de mi. En su cuarto, específicamente. Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un desayuno express. Cuando las tostadas y el jugo de naranja estuvieron listos llame a Loki.

- ¡Scorpius! – grite lo más alto que pude. Loki apareció en la puerta de la cocina, y me miraba algo desconfiado. Rodee mis ojos.

- ¡Ven! – le dije. Scorp caminaba cuidadosamente, esperando que le saltara encima en cualquier momento - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Bufe – No es como si te valla a comer o algo – le dije divertida. Loki se sentó, claramente mas relajado ¿Enserio pensaba que iba a hacerle algo?

- ¡Ya era hora! – Me dijo con su boca llena - ¡Ya me estaba asustando! ¡Mi pancita hacia ruidos muy raros! – me puse a reír mientras le dejaba a Ron un poco de comida en un plato, otro día le pediría a Ginny que me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para el pequeño animal. Si, yo dije que le diría a Ginny que me acompañe a comprar. Como cambia uno con un simple cachorro.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, le pedí a Loki que se fuera a duchar mientras yo terminaba de ordenar la cocina. Mi pequeño partió corriendo, al mismo instante en el que yo tomaba el bendito celular y le marcaba a Ginny. No podía hacer esto frente a Loki, si el niño se llega a enterar del lío en el que estoy metida por su boquita; Dios, no quiero ni pensar en las horas de llanto que vendrían

- ¡Mione! – Respondió una exaltada Ginny. Creo que el teléfono ni siquiera alcanzo a sonar

- ¡Ginny! – Conteste con su mismo entusiasmo - ¡A que no adivinas! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – le dije chillando alegremente. Ya aprendí que no hay que echarse a morir por cosas así ¿no? Era un asunto que se resolvería rápido, supongo

- ¿Mi ayuda? – Me pregunto Ginny dejando su tono divertido a un lado - ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - ¡Ha! Ahora YO había hecho algo. Me giré para mirar por la puerta de la cocina. No hay moros en la costa.

- Bueno, no fui yo – comencé, mientras me sentaba en el taburete y le contaba la historia, resumida – Ronald me regalo un cachorro siberiano, para picarlo le puse Ron, unas horas atrás vino Draco y da la casualidad que mi pequeño le dice que yo estaba en la cama con Ron y...- Ginny soltó una risita y continuo lo que yo estaba diciendo

-...Y ahora Draco piensa que tu estabas con mi hermano– Podía intuir la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo chistoso?. Bufe – Ok, ok ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte yo?

- Bueno, yo pensaba en que tu podías hacerme el gran favor de quedarte con Loki...-y me interrumpió nuevamente

- ¿No le has dicho nada no? recuerda aquellas ves en la que supo que por su culpa el gato de tu vecina estaba enfermo - ¡Ah! Como olvidarlo. Juro que llegue a pensar por un momento que debería llevarlo al psicólogo a causa de depresión

- No, no le he dicho nada – dije mientras rodaba mis ojos – No soy tan idiota como para hacer eso, creo -

- Ok, Voy para allá. ¡Nos vemos Hermione! – Antes de que me cortara la llame desesperadamente

- ¡Espera! – Chille - ¿Podrías traer la dirección de la casa de Draco, si es que la tienes? – Pregunte con cuidado, recibiendo una gran carcajada por parte de Ginny

- Claro Mione– me respondió antes de cortar.

Me quede un buen rato mirando el pequeño aparato entre mis manos ¿Por qué siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí? No creo que haya persona con peor suerte que yo en este mundo ¡Mi propio karma me odia! Suspire. Tire el teléfono encima de la encimera, cayo en no se donde, luego lo sentiría por el, ahora no me importaba el aparato. Me dirigí a la habitación de Loki, para encontrarlo sentado en el suelo viendo unas nuevas caricaturas en la televisión, tapado con la toalla y...nada más ¡Dios! Y ahora tengo que lidiar con un hijo exhibicionista. Me quede en el marco de la puerta y me cruce de brazos, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta.

- ¿Me puedes decir que haces ahí...casi desnudo? – le pregunte divertida, causando un adorable sonrojo por su parte - ¿No me digas que quieres que yo te vista? ¡Así como cuando eras pequeño! – le dije sin poder contener la carcajada que se formo en mi garganta. Scorpius me miro ceñudo y se levanto, dejando su pequeño trasero al aire. Si, aquí me encontraba yo, en el suelo del cuarto de mi hijo, riéndome a costas de el. Mientras más me reía, más enfurecido se ponía, comenzó a tirar su ropa por todos lados y de un momento a otro lo tenia vestido frente a mi. Loki se encontraba cruzado de brazos y tenia sus cachetitos inflados ¡Se veía tan malditamente adorable! – ¿Su supone que yo ordene tu ropa ahora? – Le pregunte cruzándome de brazos igual que el

- Demonios – Susurro bajito. Enarque una ceja mientras me arrodillaba frente a él

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte mirándolo con mis ojos entrecerrados ¡Yo podía maldecir todo lo que quisiera pero el era un niño!

- Nada Mami – me respondí con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Suspire

- Te quedaras con tía Ginn hoy – solté de una vez. Lokime miro con su ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto confundido - ¡Tu no tienes que trabajar! ¡Estas de vacaciones! – espetó enojado. Suspire mientras ponía mis manos en sus hombros

- Lo sé pequeño, solo debo hacer algo, te prometo que mañana iremos donde tu quieras si te portas bien con tía Ginn y...- dude ¿Nada perdía con intentarlo, no? – Me dejas llevarme a Ron– cerré mis ojos esperando la furia de mi pequeño, cosa que nunca llego.

- ¿Dónde yo quiera? – me preguntó luego de unos segundo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos «En que demonios te metiste ahora Hermione» pensé. Solo me limite a asentir - ¡Entonces mañana me llevaras a jugar con Emma! – grito emocionado. Di gracias al cielo porque Daphnne y yo nos llevamos bien ahora ¡Llevarlo donde Emma! Eso era algo que podía hacer. El timbre sonó. Le entregue una chaqueta a mi pequeño y tome su mano para ir donde Ginny, antes de salir, agarre las llaves del auto y la casa, y tome al pequeño Ron con un brazo.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! Es hermoso – grito Ginny cuando vio al pequeño Ron- ¡Como demonios se te ocurre ponerle Ron a una cosa tan bonita! –Loki y yo soltamos una pequeña risa por eso - ¡Vamos pequeño despídete de mamá! –Scorp beso mi mejilla y despeino la cabeza de Ron antes de salir corriendo en dirección al nuevo coche de Ginny – Toma – me dijo Ginny entregándome un papel doblado – Ahí esta la dirección – sonrío de forma alentadora – Te ira bien. Draco seria un estúpido si se sintiera amenazado por esta hermosura – dijo mientras acariciaba a Ron.

- ¿Te llamo cuando termine?- le pregunte. No quería aprovecharme de su buena disposición. Ginny me miro entornando sus ojos

- ¿Cuándo me ha molestado quedarme con Loki toda una tarde?- me pregunto poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. Se veía tan graciosa de esa forma

- ¿Nunca? – respondí temerosa, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta. Ginny enojada era algo que temer

- Exacto, nunca – dijo sonriendo como el Gato de Cheshire (*) – Así que ve donde tu príncipe. Y yo me entretengo con el pequeño monstruo – dijo palmando mi hombro. Rodee mis ojos mientras me despedía de ella y caminaba a mi auto

256, 256, 256... ¡Demonios Malfoy! Llevaba rondando este barrio residencial desde hace ¿una hora? No recuerdo, pero aún no podía encontrar la casa de Draco. Perdón ¿Dije casa? ¡Casa mis polainas! La más pequeña de las supuestas casas que había visto, era, por lo menos, unas tres veces más grande que la mía. Ya cuando mi paciencia se estaba acabando, al igual que la hilera de casas, la encontré, finalmente. Me quede pasmada dentro de mi auto por un largo tiempo ¿Tanto ganaba Draco siendo profesor? La mansión que tenía frente a mi, era simplemente grandiosa, hermosa. El Bentley de Draco se encontraba estacionado a un costado de la casa. Inhale aire tres veces antes de bajarme, camine entre unos rosales que se encontraba en la entrada, desprendían un olor delicioso, si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado en ese lugar todo el día, pero mi misión era otra ¿no? seguí caminando hasta que llegue al umbral, finalmente. Suspire mientras golpeaba 1, 2, 3. Espere. Lo que no esperaba era que me abriera tal persona.

¿Si? – me pregunto una despampanante rubia. Podría decir que su belleza se asimilaba a la de Daphnne, pero esta tenia unos rasgos más, vulgares, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Su cabello de una tonalidad rubio-cenizo caía en una lisa cascada hasta su espalda. Lo que más me llamo la atención era su atuendo ¿Dónde había visto aquello? ¡Ah Si! Era una de las camisas de Draco ¿Fantástico, huh? «No lloraras Hermione, mantén tu dignidad» me repetía una y otra vez - ¿Buscas a alguien? – me pregunto la hermosa chica apoyándose contra la puerta

- Yo, uhm, buscaba a Draco. Pero creo que me equivoque de dirección, disculpe – Me di media vuelta para irme de aquel lugar, cuando la chica hablo nuevamente

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Draco no esta en estos momentos – me dijo con una amigable sonrisa – Soy Syf, una amiga de Draco ¿Tu eres...? – No pase en alto la forma en la que dijo amiga

- Hermione, un gusto – le dije tratando de sonreír – Yo, será mejor que me valla. Adiós Syf – Y huí. ¡Con que cara Draco se enfadaba conmigo si el tenia en su casa a la mismísima reencarnación de Venus! Para que demonios me hace tener ilusiones si el puede conseguirse a ese tipo de mujeres, mucho más hermosas que yo. Suspire mientras caminaba a mi auto, pude ver la figura de Draco aparecer en la acera «Oh mierda, este es mi bendito karma» pensé. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en apresurarme, pero Draco era más rápido

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – me pregunto con un tono de voz algo hiriente. Lo deje pasar

- Nada – respondí tratando de subirme a mi auto. Draco soltó una risa algo sombría mientras me preguntaba de forma irónica

- ¿No me digas que vienes a disculparte? – se cruzo de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. Mis ojos escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir.

- ¡Si! – Escupí enojada – ¡venia a disculparme por un maldito malentendido! – Borre rápidamente una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla

- ¿Malentendido? ¿Acostarte con Ron es un malentendido? – Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño – Da igual. No tiene porque importarme ¿no? al fin de cuentas solo soy el Profesor de Scorpius – dijo desdeñosamente. ¿Tanto le había dolido que dijera que era el profesor de Loki? «Oh que demonios. Como le va a doler algo a lo que no le presta importancia Hermione» Una triste sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras negaba suavemente con mi cabeza

- ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que suceda con una simplona como yo teniendo a Syf esperándote en casa? – Reí sin ganas – Vete con tu rubia amiga, solo...solo déjame en paz y olvida que vine – susurre sin fuerzas para seguir peleando

– ¿Qué, estas celosa? ¿Acaso yo no puedo tener un poco de diversión también? - Me pregunto presuntuoso. Ok ¿Quién eres tú y que demonios hiciste con mi dulce Draco? Al momento en que dijo eso sentí un pequeño Crush proveniente de mi pecho. Un poco de diversión, no quería pensar que significaban esas palabras ahora. Lo mire encolerizada mientras me giraba al auto y tomaba al cachorro en brazos

- No tendría porque darte una explicación – le dije mirándolo furiosa – No después de todas las estupideces que has dicho- acaricie al cachorro ante la confundida mirada de Draco– Pero no quiero quedar como la chica que se besa con unos y se acuesta con otros – Suspire – pensé que tendrías mas confianza en mi después de lo que te dije ese día. Ya veo que me equivoque - le dije mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas retener las lagrimas – Este es el ron con quien estaba acostada en la mañana, Lucius – los presente con voz acida mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño animal – ¿A que nunca pensaste que te pondrías celoso de un cachorro? – trate de sonar divertida. Fue un lastimero intento - Nos vemos – me despedí dejando a Ron en el auto – No ¿sabes? Mejor no. No quiero verte – me subí al auto – ahora puedes volver a tener un poco de diversión. No estaré ahí para molestarte esta vez – eche a andar el auto dejando a un anonadado Draco tras de mi. Si, así es la triste vida de Hermione Granger.

Crush, Crush, Crush No creo que mi corazón se pueda partir en más pedazos. Me encontraba estirada en mi cama con la vista en el techo ¿Pueden creer que no he soltado ninguna lagrima? Si, un gran logro. En fin ¿Por qué hacerlo? Draco no se lo merece, no. la frase que me dijo seguía rondando en mi cabeza «¿Acaso yo no puedo tener un poco de diversión también?» y la misma pregunta me hacia una y otra vez ¿Si yo era tan aburrida para que demonios seguía buscándome? Lo siento ¿No se los he dicho? Draco lleva alrededor de media hora golpeando la puerta de entrada de mi casa «Golpea todo lo que quieras porque no te voy a abrir» pensaba continuamente para mitigar las ganas que tenia de terminar con esto de una vez. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Salí corriendo a la cocina sin antes tropezarme y escuchar un «¡Hermione ! ¿Estas bien?» a través de la puerta. Si claro, ahora te importo ¿no? Tal vez la rubia lo había dejado botado o algo, por eso decidió venir a molestarme

- ¿Qué demonios hace Draco aporreando la puerta de tu casa? – y Ginny tenia la brillante idea de venir a dejar a Loki justamente ahora. Suspire mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara

- ¿Puedes llevártelo? – le pregunte. No quería hablar con el en estos momentos, no ahora, ni nunca si fuera posible

- ¿Qué pasó? – me pregunto Ginny preocupada ¿Enserio quería que mi autoestima huyera nuevamente al tener el recuerdo de Syf presente?

- ¿Quién es Syf? – Ginny enmudeció por un momento, ni siquiera su respiración se escuchaba. Como lo pensé, Syf tenia que ser alguien importante en la vida de Draco.

- No me digas que este idiota estaba con Syf en su casa – dijo Ginny con tono de resignación. Ok, esto me estaba asustando –Scorpius espérame aquí, iré a hablar con tío Draco unas pequeñas palabras – escuche como Ginny le decía a mi pequeño – Hermione, espérame – y me corto.

Me quede esperando un buen rato, cuando por fin los golpes cesaron. Suspire aliviada, cosa que no duro mucho al escuchar unos pequeño murmullos al otro lado de la puerta; lo sé, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero yo no soy un gato ¿no? Ginny y Draco estaban teniendo una gran riña afuera. Aunque su volumen de voz era moderado, se podía distinguir el tono de furia en sus voces

- ¡¿Tu eres estúpido o que? – Le decía una muy, muy enojada Ginny a Draco - ¿Syf? ¡Oh Vamos Draco nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan, tan...Idiota! - en este momento me encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta

- ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera? – Contesto un furioso Draco - ¡Que se supone que debía hacer cuando Loki me dijo que Hermione estaba acostada con Ron! ¡Como demonios iba a saber yo que era un maldito perro!- Se que esta mal escuchar a través de las puertas ¿Pero quien podría aguantarse con esta charla? Ginny rió con mofa

- ¡Claro y tú como el gran idiota que eres llamas a Syf! – Ginny bufo. «Draco si que estaba en problemas» pensé. Yo trataba de todo para no hacer enojar a Ginny , nunca si es más favorable. En cualquier momento abriría la puerta para detener esta riña - ¿Por qué diablos haces todo esto? ¿No es ya suficiente con todos los malentendidos que han tenido? ¡No! claro que no, una más uno menos no importa ¿no?-Ginny resoplo fuertemente – A veces me haces pensar que Hermione es solo un capricho...- Ginny se cayo abruptamente cuando un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta, haciéndome sobresaltar. Mientras yo solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho un capricho ¿Qué haría si eso era verdad?

- No te atrevas a decir eso, nunca – siseo Draco amenazadoramente ¿O tal vez lo imagine? No lo se, ya no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían, la palabra capricho seguía rondando en mi cabeza «Tal vez eres solo un capricho del profesor, Hermione» reflexione. Tal vez por eso estaba con Syf ahora. Pero algo no calzaba ¿Qué sacaba con venir aquí? ¿Hacerme la vida mas miserable? Un nuevo crush resonó en mi interior ¡Fantástico! No se si mi corazón soportaría más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes realmente por ella? Yo no dejare que la lastimes – Hablo Ginny con el mismo tono de voz que Draco– No te dejare ¿me escuchaste? No dejare que la utilices...- antes de que Ginny siguiera Draco la interrumpió - rugió. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aparecer en escena ¿Podría salir más dañada después de todo? No lo creo. Cuando me dedique a girar el pomo de la puerta, Draco hizo una confesión que me dejo en estado de shock - ¡Nunca lo haría porque me estoy enamorando de ella!- Silencio. Lo único que escuche a partir de ahí era la respiración escandalizada de Draco y Silencio. La idea de salir a detener esto se esfumo cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco.

- ¡Yo nunca utilizaría a Mione y lo sabes Ginevra!

¿Amor? Estaba yo preparada para algo tan grande, tan hermoso y dañino a la vez ¿como el amor? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Estaba yo enamorada de Draco?; Todas esas preguntas se quedaron atascadas en mi cabeza cuando me vi frente a una asombrada Ginny y un muy alterado Draco. «No tengo respuesta para esas preguntas, no ahora» pensé mientras sentía la sangre fluir hasta posarse en mis mejillas.

Maldigo la hora en que giré el pomo de la puerta con mis manos. Y todo por culpa del maldito subconsciente que actúa sin pensarlo «Bendito tu karma Hermione, bendito sea» pensé sarcásticamente.

¿Saben que fue lo que realmente me sorprendió? No fue el ver las mejillas de Draco colorearse al darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado prácticamente todo. No. No fue tampoco el ver como Ginny miraba nuestros rostros como si fuéramos su mejor y fructífero proyecto. Lo que me sorprendió fue que al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco los constantes Crush cesaron instantáneamente, para cambiar a la más calida sensación que he sentido en mi vida ¡Mi pecho se inflo como un globo por todas las sensaciones que tenia dentro! ¿Qué demonios significaba esto realmente?

**UFF creo que es un cap corto no? Pero bueno, pienso que es suficiente para recopensar mi ausencia no creen jejejeje es bastante intenso el cap, y disfrute mucho con el…. Hahahaha Loki vuelve a hacer de las suyas, y ni siquiera lo sabe…pobre.**

**Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi :) y ya saben**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**No les cuesta nada :P **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Como estais chicas? Que tal la celebracion? (para las que son de Mexico) bueno, después de un buen tiempo aquí me tienen, debo decir que aparte de que estaba/estoy castigada, pues no escribia por que no me sentía de muy buen humor… ahora aparte de aceptarlo lo único que me queda es conseguir un buen maestro para que me de clases de regularización U.U…**

**Pero bueno, nuevamente pido disculpas y espero sinceramente no haber perdido seguidores :/ ; ojala que este capitulo les agrade**

CAPITULO 13

**LOKI'S POV**

El día anterior había visto a mi tio Ron nuevamente; si, no lo veía hace mucho, mucho, pero mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una muy buena memoria. ¡El pelirrojo tio Ronald! Según yo es un poco mas musculoso que Draco, pero mama dice que solo esta pachonsito, y su novia Katie era hermosa «Aunque Emma siempre va a ser la más hermosa para mí»

En que estaba, ¡Ah si! Después de que se fueran me quede un buen rato en la noche jugando con Ron, mi nueva mascota, mama lo había llamado así para molestar a tío Ron; este le estuvo suplicando todo lo que estuvieron aquí para que le cambiara el nombre al animal, mamá no cedió, como era de esperarse, aunque el nombre me gusta yo hubiera preferido algún otro, tal vez Odin, no se. Ahora me encontraba haciendo nada en la sala. Ron había decidido abandonarme a mitad de la noche y ahora se encontraba durmiendo con mamá, cosa que no le haría mucha gracia cuando despertara. Estaba viendo un nuevo capitulo de Bob Esponja en la tele, mamá aún no se levantaba y mi pancita todavía no reclamaba por comida, cuando tocaron el timbre. Me calce las pantuflas dragon que tía Ginn me había comprado una vez, y corrí rápidamente por el pasillo para abrir la puerta antes de que despertaran a mamá, en todo caso ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

- Hola campeón ¿Esta tu mamá? – Me pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, si levantaba a mamá, moriría. Si, se levanta con unos ánimos de leona cada vez que alguien interrumpe sus sueños. Pero si le digo que es Draco, no lo haría ¿no?

- Hola – le dije sonriendo devuelta – Ehh, si. Esta acostada con Ron, no creo que se moleste tanto si la despierto – suspire cuando escuche un «¡Ron!» Luego de una suave risita, mamá estaba despierta, no me mataría después de todo – ahora viene – me gire para ir a buscar a mamá, pero Draco me detuvo agarrando mi brazo. Me giro y cuando lo mire, la sonrisa que Draco tenia antes ya no estaba, sus labios formaban una tensa línea y tenia una expresión rara en su rostro. Como cuando mamá se cayo esa vez de la silla y le dolía mucho su brazo «La enyesaron, por cierto» ¡No! ¡Se parecía más a la vez en que mamá comió algo en el restaurante de la esquina! Tal vez le dolía su pancita, luego le diría a mamá que le diera algo. De todas formas, sigo insistiendo en que los adultos son extraños.

- No-no te preocupes, yo ya tengo que irme de todos modos – me dijo con una ¿sonrisa? - ¿Me harías un pequeño favor? – me pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, solo asentí. Saco unas llaves y las deposito en la palma de mi mano

- Entrégale esto y dile que muchas gracias – no me dio tiempo para decir nada ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba bastante lejos de mi.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi mientras jugaba con las llaves en mis manos. Me encamine a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión, cuando mamá apareció en el pasillo, con Ron agarrado con uno de sus brazos, ya que con el otro se tallaba sus ojos de cansancio

- ¿Con quien hablabas pequeño? – Me preguntó cuando un gran bostezo se escapo de su boca, me reí por eso

- Con Draco, pero dijo que tenia que irse – mamá frunció el ceño mientras dejaba a Ron en el suelo, y este se ponía a jugar con sus pantuflas

- ¿Draco? ¿Que quería? – me pregunto con la confusión marcada en su rostro. Estire mi mano con la llave del carro en ella y se la entregue - ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Me pregunto por ti – empecé, recordando – le dije que estabas aún en la cama con Ron – el rostro de mama se puso blanco ¡Así como los fantasmas que aparecen en las pelis de Harry Potter! – Ahí me dijo que debía irse y que si podía entregarte las llaves y decirte que muchas gracias – finalicé. Fruncí el ceño cuando caí en la cuenta de que el profesor tenía la llave del auto de mamá – Por cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco con tus llaves Ma? – le pregunte. Mamá me miro un tanto extraña «¿No digo que los adultos son extraños?» pensé mientras me tomaba en brazos y negaba repetidamente con su cabeza. Suspiro unas cuantas veces más antes de besar mi mejilla y dejarme de pie en el suelo nuevamente

- No sabes en el lío que me has metido pequeño – fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

**HERMIONE POV**

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida. Si. El mejor. Donde estábamos Draco y yo, juntos, no se donde demonios estábamos pero lo único que importaba era que estábamos juntos. Ahí fue cuando Draco se acerco a mi y me dio otro de sus maravilloso besos ¡Dios como amaba sus besos! No se si el Draco de mi sueño tenia barba o algo por el estilo, pero una suave caricia en mi rostro hizo que soltara una pequeña risita, me gire para acomodarme mejor y sentí nuevamente aquellas cosquillas seguido de un gran lametón en mi frente. Suspire. No era Draco quien me besaba después de todo. El pequeño animal seguía esparciendo su baba por toda mi cara, yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados aún. Ron comenzó a olisquear mi cuello, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y no pude aguantar más

- ¡Ron! – Chille mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos y reía. Era la cosita más adorable que había visto - ¿Como estas pequeña cosa? – le pregunte, inútilmente, juntando mi nariz con la suya. Recibí un nuevo lametón como respuesta. Me levante con Ron en un brazo, tratando de borrar el sueño de mi cara con el otro cuando escuche la puerta que daba a la calle cerrarse. Me encamine a la sala, donde supuse que estaría mi pequeño, ya que escuche las caricaturas. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba

- ¿Con quien hablabas pequeño? – Le pregunté mientras trataba de tapar mi boca por el gran bostezo que se me había escapado, causando la risa de mi pequeño

- Con Draco, pero dijo que tenia que irse – ¿Draco, que demonios hacia aquí a estas horas? Ron comenzó a moverse inquieto entre mis brazos, así que lo deje lentamente en el suelo, no prestándole mucha atención realmente.

- ¿Draco? ¿Que quería? –Scorpius me entrego las llaves de mi auto ¡Claro! Yo se lo preste ¡Pero se suponía que era para que yo lo viera otra vez! Fruncí mi ceño mientras le preguntaba a mi pequeño - ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Me pregunto por ti...le dije que estabas aún en la cama con Ron...- Oh. Sentí el color huir despavorido de mi rostro. Draco no sabía nada de nada sobre el pequeño cachorro. Veamos, después de que confesara que estaba celoso y que aún siguiera algo reticente con el tema de Ron ¿Qué se supone que Draco piense cuando Loki le dijo que yo estaba en la cama con Ron? «Ok Hermione, no pienses en eso por el bien de tu salud mental» me repetía una y otra vez. Suspire unas ¿Cien veces? Antes de tomar a Loki en mis brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla. El no tenía la culpa, pero por su bien era mejor alejarse de mí en estos momentos. Momentos en los cuales lo único que deseo es torturar a alguien para mi propia mejoría ¿Eso no sonó bien, no? que más da…

- No sabes en el lío que me has metido pequeño – dije antes de tirarme como un estropajo en el sofá, con mi cabeza mirando el suelo. Piensa Hermione, piensa ¿Qué hacer en una situación como esta? Hum, lo normal seria llamarlo ¿no? Si, eso seria lo normal ¡Pero vamos! Todos saben que yo no soy normal. Levante mi cabeza cuando un interruptor hizo ¡Click! Dentro de esta. Si, tenia la forma perfecta de explicarle a Draco.

Mire a todo lados, Loki había entendido la indirecta y creo que se encontraba varios metros lejos de mi. En su cuarto, específicamente. Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un desayuno express. Cuando las tostadas y el jugo de naranja estuvieron listos llame a Loki.

- ¡Scorpius! – grite lo más alto que pude. Loki apareció en la puerta de la cocina, y me miraba algo desconfiado. Rodee mis ojos.

- ¡Ven! – le dije. Scorp caminaba cuidadosamente, esperando que le saltara encima en cualquier momento - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Bufe – No es como si te valla a comer o algo – le dije divertida. Loki se sentó, claramente mas relajado ¿Enserio pensaba que iba a hacerle algo?

- ¡Ya era hora! – Me dijo con su boca llena - ¡Ya me estaba asustando! ¡Mi pancita hacia ruidos muy raros! – me puse a reír mientras le dejaba a Ron un poco de comida en un plato, otro día le pediría a Ginny que me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para el pequeño animal. Si, yo dije que le diría a Ginny que me acompañe a comprar. Como cambia uno con un simple cachorro.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, le pedí a Loki que se fuera a duchar mientras yo terminaba de ordenar la cocina. Mi pequeño partió corriendo, al mismo instante en el que yo tomaba el bendito celular y le marcaba a Ginny. No podía hacer esto frente a Loki, si el niño se llega a enterar del lío en el que estoy metida por su boquita; Dios, no quiero ni pensar en las horas de llanto que vendrían

- ¡Mione! – Respondió una exaltada Ginny. Creo que el teléfono ni siquiera alcanzo a sonar

- ¡Ginny! – Conteste con su mismo entusiasmo - ¡A que no adivinas! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – le dije chillando alegremente. Ya aprendí que no hay que echarse a morir por cosas así ¿no? Era un asunto que se resolvería rápido, supongo

- ¿Mi ayuda? – Me pregunto Ginny dejando su tono divertido a un lado - ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - ¡Ha! Ahora YO había hecho algo. Me giré para mirar por la puerta de la cocina. No hay moros en la costa.

- Bueno, no fui yo – comencé, mientras me sentaba en el taburete y le contaba la historia, resumida – Ronald me regalo un cachorro siberiano, para picarlo le puse Ron, unas horas atrás vino Draco y da la casualidad que mi pequeño le dice que yo estaba en la cama con Ron y...- Ginny soltó una risita y continuo lo que yo estaba diciendo

-...Y ahora Draco piensa que tu estabas con mi hermano– Podía intuir la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo chistoso?. Bufe – Ok, ok ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte yo?

- Bueno, yo pensaba en que tu podías hacerme el gran favor de quedarte con Loki...-y me interrumpió nuevamente

- ¿No le has dicho nada no? recuerda aquellas ves en la que supo que por su culpa el gato de tu vecina estaba enfermo - ¡Ah! Como olvidarlo. Juro que llegue a pensar por un momento que debería llevarlo al psicólogo a causa de depresión

- No, no le he dicho nada – dije mientras rodaba mis ojos – No soy tan idiota como para hacer eso, creo -

- Ok, Voy para allá. ¡Nos vemos Hermione! – Antes de que me cortara la llame desesperadamente

- ¡Espera! – Chille - ¿Podrías traer la dirección de la casa de Draco, si es que la tienes? – Pregunte con cuidado, recibiendo una gran carcajada por parte de Ginny

- Claro Mione– me respondió antes de cortar.

Me quede un buen rato mirando el pequeño aparato entre mis manos ¿Por qué siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí? No creo que haya persona con peor suerte que yo en este mundo ¡Mi propio karma me odia! Suspire. Tire el teléfono encima de la encimera, cayo en no se donde, luego lo sentiría por el, ahora no me importaba el aparato. Me dirigí a la habitación de Loki, para encontrarlo sentado en el suelo viendo unas nuevas caricaturas en la televisión, tapado con la toalla y...nada más ¡Dios! Y ahora tengo que lidiar con un hijo exhibicionista. Me quede en el marco de la puerta y me cruce de brazos, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta.

- ¿Me puedes decir que haces ahí...casi desnudo? – le pregunte divertida, causando un adorable sonrojo por su parte - ¿No me digas que quieres que yo te vista? ¡Así como cuando eras pequeño! – le dije sin poder contener la carcajada que se formo en mi garganta. Scorpius me miro ceñudo y se levanto, dejando su pequeño trasero al aire. Si, aquí me encontraba yo, en el suelo del cuarto de mi hijo, riéndome a costas de el. Mientras más me reía, más enfurecido se ponía, comenzó a tirar su ropa por todos lados y de un momento a otro lo tenia vestido frente a mi. Loki se encontraba cruzado de brazos y tenia sus cachetitos inflados ¡Se veía tan malditamente adorable! – ¿Su supone que yo ordene tu ropa ahora? – Le pregunte cruzándome de brazos igual que el

- Demonios – Susurro bajito. Enarque una ceja mientras me arrodillaba frente a él

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte mirándolo con mis ojos entrecerrados ¡Yo podía maldecir todo lo que quisiera pero el era un niño!

- Nada Mami – me respondí con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Suspire

- Te quedaras con tía Ginn hoy – solté de una vez. Lokime miro con su ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto confundido - ¡Tu no tienes que trabajar! ¡Estas de vacaciones! – espetó enojado. Suspire mientras ponía mis manos en sus hombros

- Lo sé pequeño, solo debo hacer algo, te prometo que mañana iremos donde tu quieras si te portas bien con tía Ginn y...- dude ¿Nada perdía con intentarlo, no? – Me dejas llevarme a Ron– cerré mis ojos esperando la furia de mi pequeño, cosa que nunca llego.

- ¿Dónde yo quiera? – me preguntó luego de unos segundo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos «En que demonios te metiste ahora Hermione» pensé. Solo me limite a asentir - ¡Entonces mañana me llevaras a jugar con Emma! – grito emocionado. Di gracias al cielo porque Daphnne y yo nos llevamos bien ahora ¡Llevarlo donde Emma! Eso era algo que podía hacer. El timbre sonó. Le entregue una chaqueta a mi pequeño y tome su mano para ir donde Ginny, antes de salir, agarre las llaves del auto y la casa, y tome al pequeño Ron con un brazo.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! Es hermoso – grito Ginny cuando vio al pequeño Ron- ¡Como demonios se te ocurre ponerle Ron a una cosa tan bonita! –Loki y yo soltamos una pequeña risa por eso - ¡Vamos pequeño despídete de mamá! –Scorp beso mi mejilla y despeino la cabeza de Ron antes de salir corriendo en dirección al nuevo coche de Ginny – Toma – me dijo Ginny entregándome un papel doblado – Ahí esta la dirección – sonrío de forma alentadora – Te ira bien. Draco seria un estúpido si se sintiera amenazado por esta hermosura – dijo mientras acariciaba a Ron.

- ¿Te llamo cuando termine?- le pregunte. No quería aprovecharme de su buena disposición. Ginny me miro entornando sus ojos

- ¿Cuándo me ha molestado quedarme con Loki toda una tarde?- me pregunto poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. Se veía tan graciosa de esa forma

- ¿Nunca? – respondí temerosa, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta. Ginny enojada era algo que temer

- Exacto, nunca – dijo sonriendo como el Gato de Cheshire (*) – Así que ve donde tu príncipe. Y yo me entretengo con el pequeño monstruo – dijo palmando mi hombro. Rodee mis ojos mientras me despedía de ella y caminaba a mi auto

256, 256, 256... ¡Demonios Malfoy! Llevaba rondando este barrio residencial desde hace ¿una hora? No recuerdo, pero aún no podía encontrar la casa de Draco. Perdón ¿Dije casa? ¡Casa mis polainas! La más pequeña de las supuestas casas que había visto, era, por lo menos, unas tres veces más grande que la mía. Ya cuando mi paciencia se estaba acabando, al igual que la hilera de casas, la encontré, finalmente. Me quede pasmada dentro de mi auto por un largo tiempo ¿Tanto ganaba Draco siendo profesor? La mansión que tenía frente a mi, era simplemente grandiosa, hermosa. El Bentley de Draco se encontraba estacionado a un costado de la casa. Inhale aire tres veces antes de bajarme, camine entre unos rosales que se encontraba en la entrada, desprendían un olor delicioso, si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado en ese lugar todo el día, pero mi misión era otra ¿no? seguí caminando hasta que llegue al umbral, finalmente. Suspire mientras golpeaba 1, 2, 3. Espere. Lo que no esperaba era que me abriera tal persona.

¿Si? – me pregunto una despampanante rubia. Podría decir que su belleza se asimilaba a la de Daphnne, pero esta tenia unos rasgos más, vulgares, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Su cabello de una tonalidad rubio-cenizo caía en una lisa cascada hasta su espalda. Lo que más me llamo la atención era su atuendo ¿Dónde había visto aquello? ¡Ah Si! Era una de las camisas de Draco ¿Fantástico, huh? «No lloraras Hermione, mantén tu dignidad» me repetía una y otra vez - ¿Buscas a alguien? – me pregunto la hermosa chica apoyándose contra la puerta

- Yo, uhm, buscaba a Draco. Pero creo que me equivoque de dirección, disculpe – Me di media vuelta para irme de aquel lugar, cuando la chica hablo nuevamente

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Draco no esta en estos momentos – me dijo con una amigable sonrisa – Soy Syf, una amiga de Draco ¿Tu eres...? – No pase en alto la forma en la que dijo amiga

- Hermione, un gusto – le dije tratando de sonreír – Yo, será mejor que me valla. Adiós Syf – Y huí. ¡Con que cara Draco se enfadaba conmigo si el tenia en su casa a la mismísima reencarnación de Venus! Para que demonios me hace tener ilusiones si el puede conseguirse a ese tipo de mujeres, mucho más hermosas que yo. Suspire mientras caminaba a mi auto, pude ver la figura de Draco aparecer en la acera «Oh mierda, este es mi bendito karma» pensé. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en apresurarme, pero Draco era más rápido

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – me pregunto con un tono de voz algo hiriente. Lo deje pasar

- Nada – respondí tratando de subirme a mi auto. Draco soltó una risa algo sombría mientras me preguntaba de forma irónica

- ¿No me digas que vienes a disculparte? – se cruzo de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. Mis ojos escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir.

- ¡Si! – Escupí enojada – ¡venia a disculparme por un maldito malentendido! – Borre rápidamente una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla

- ¿Malentendido? ¿Acostarte con Ron es un malentendido? – Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño – Da igual. No tiene porque importarme ¿no? al fin de cuentas solo soy el Profesor de Scorpius – dijo desdeñosamente. ¿Tanto le había dolido que dijera que era el profesor de Loki? «Oh que demonios. Como le va a doler algo a lo que no le presta importancia Hermione» Una triste sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras negaba suavemente con mi cabeza

- ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que suceda con una simplona como yo teniendo a Syf esperándote en casa? – Reí sin ganas – Vete con tu rubia amiga, solo...solo déjame en paz y olvida que vine – susurre sin fuerzas para seguir peleando

– ¿Qué, estas celosa? ¿Acaso yo no puedo tener un poco de diversión también? - Me pregunto presuntuoso. Ok ¿Quién eres tú y que demonios hiciste con mi dulce Draco? Al momento en que dijo eso sentí un pequeño Crush proveniente de mi pecho. Un poco de diversión, no quería pensar que significaban esas palabras ahora. Lo mire encolerizada mientras me giraba al auto y tomaba al cachorro en brazos

- No tendría porque darte una explicación – le dije mirándolo furiosa – No después de todas las estupideces que has dicho- acaricie al cachorro ante la confundida mirada de Draco– Pero no quiero quedar como la chica que se besa con unos y se acuesta con otros – Suspire – pensé que tendrías mas confianza en mi después de lo que te dije ese día. Ya veo que me equivoque - le dije mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas retener las lagrimas – Este es el ron con quien estaba acostada en la mañana, Lucius – los presente con voz acida mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño animal – ¿A que nunca pensaste que te pondrías celoso de un cachorro? – trate de sonar divertida. Fue un lastimero intento - Nos vemos – me despedí dejando a Ron en el auto – No ¿sabes? Mejor no. No quiero verte – me subí al auto – ahora puedes volver a tener un poco de diversión. No estaré ahí para molestarte esta vez – eche a andar el auto dejando a un anonadado Draco tras de mi. Si, así es la triste vida de Hermione Granger.

Crush, Crush, Crush No creo que mi corazón se pueda partir en más pedazos. Me encontraba estirada en mi cama con la vista en el techo ¿Pueden creer que no he soltado ninguna lagrima? Si, un gran logro. En fin ¿Por qué hacerlo? Draco no se lo merece, no. la frase que me dijo seguía rondando en mi cabeza «¿Acaso yo no puedo tener un poco de diversión también?» y la misma pregunta me hacia una y otra vez ¿Si yo era tan aburrida para que demonios seguía buscándome? Lo siento ¿No se los he dicho? Draco lleva alrededor de media hora golpeando la puerta de entrada de mi casa «Golpea todo lo que quieras porque no te voy a abrir» pensaba continuamente para mitigar las ganas que tenia de terminar con esto de una vez. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Salí corriendo a la cocina sin antes tropezarme y escuchar un «¡Hermione ! ¿Estas bien?» a través de la puerta. Si claro, ahora te importo ¿no? Tal vez la rubia lo había dejado botado o algo, por eso decidió venir a molestarme

- ¿Qué demonios hace Draco aporreando la puerta de tu casa? – y Ginny tenia la brillante idea de venir a dejar a Loki justamente ahora. Suspire mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara

- ¿Puedes llevártelo? – le pregunte. No quería hablar con el en estos momentos, no ahora, ni nunca si fuera posible

- ¿Qué pasó? – me pregunto Ginny preocupada ¿Enserio quería que mi autoestima huyera nuevamente al tener el recuerdo de Syf presente?

- ¿Quién es Syf? – Ginny enmudeció por un momento, ni siquiera su respiración se escuchaba. Como lo pensé, Syf tenia que ser alguien importante en la vida de Draco.

- No me digas que este idiota estaba con Syf en su casa – dijo Ginny con tono de resignación. Ok, esto me estaba asustando –Scorpius espérame aquí, iré a hablar con tío Draco unas pequeñas palabras – escuche como Ginny le decía a mi pequeño – Hermione, espérame – y me corto.

Me quede esperando un buen rato, cuando por fin los golpes cesaron. Suspire aliviada, cosa que no duro mucho al escuchar unos pequeño murmullos al otro lado de la puerta; lo sé, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero yo no soy un gato ¿no? Ginny y Draco estaban teniendo una gran riña afuera. Aunque su volumen de voz era moderado, se podía distinguir el tono de furia en sus voces

- ¡¿Tu eres estúpido o que? – Le decía una muy, muy enojada Ginny a Draco - ¿Syf? ¡Oh Vamos Draco nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan, tan...Idiota! - en este momento me encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta

- ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera? – Contesto un furioso Draco - ¡Que se supone que debía hacer cuando Loki me dijo que Hermione estaba acostada con Ron! ¡Como demonios iba a saber yo que era un maldito perro!- Se que esta mal escuchar a través de las puertas ¿Pero quien podría aguantarse con esta charla? Ginny rió con mofa

- ¡Claro y tú como el gran idiota que eres llamas a Syf! – Ginny bufo. «Draco si que estaba en problemas» pensé. Yo trataba de todo para no hacer enojar a Ginny , nunca si es más favorable. En cualquier momento abriría la puerta para detener esta riña - ¿Por qué diablos haces todo esto? ¿No es ya suficiente con todos los malentendidos que han tenido? ¡No! claro que no, una más uno menos no importa ¿no?-Ginny resoplo fuertemente – A veces me haces pensar que Hermione es solo un capricho...- Ginny se cayo abruptamente cuando un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta, haciéndome sobresaltar. Mientras yo solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho un capricho ¿Qué haría si eso era verdad?

- No te atrevas a decir eso, nunca – siseo Draco amenazadoramente ¿O tal vez lo imagine? No lo se, ya no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían, la palabra capricho seguía rondando en mi cabeza «Tal vez eres solo un capricho del profesor, Hermione» reflexione. Tal vez por eso estaba con Syf ahora. Pero algo no calzaba ¿Qué sacaba con venir aquí? ¿Hacerme la vida mas miserable? Un nuevo crush resonó en mi interior ¡Fantástico! No se si mi corazón soportaría más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes realmente por ella? Yo no dejare que la lastimes – Hablo Ginny con el mismo tono de voz que Draco– No te dejare ¿me escuchaste? No dejare que la utilices...- antes de que Ginny siguiera Draco la interrumpió - rugió. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aparecer en escena ¿Podría salir más dañada después de todo? No lo creo. Cuando me dedique a girar el pomo de la puerta, Draco hizo una confesión que me dejo en estado de shock - ¡Nunca lo haría porque me estoy enamorando de ella!- Silencio. Lo único que escuche a partir de ahí era la respiración escandalizada de Draco y Silencio. La idea de salir a detener esto se esfumo cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco.

- ¡Yo nunca utilizaría a Mione y lo sabes Ginevra!

¿Amor? Estaba yo preparada para algo tan grande, tan hermoso y dañino a la vez ¿como el amor? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Estaba yo enamorada de Draco?; Todas esas preguntas se quedaron atascadas en mi cabeza cuando me vi frente a una asombrada Ginny y un muy alterado Draco. «No tengo respuesta para esas preguntas, no ahora» pensé mientras sentía la sangre fluir hasta posarse en mis mejillas.

Maldigo la hora en que giré el pomo de la puerta con mis manos. Y todo por culpa del maldito subconsciente que actúa sin pensarlo «Bendito tu karma Hermione, bendito sea» pensé sarcásticamente.

¿Saben que fue lo que realmente me sorprendió? No fue el ver las mejillas de Draco colorearse al darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado prácticamente todo. No. No fue tampoco el ver como Ginny miraba nuestros rostros como si fuéramos su mejor y fructífero proyecto. Lo que me sorprendió fue que al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Draco los constantes Crush cesaron instantáneamente, para cambiar a la más calida sensación que he sentido en mi vida ¡Mi pecho se inflo como un globo por todas las sensaciones que tenia dentro! ¿Qué demonios significaba esto realmente?

**UFF creo que es un cap corto no? Pero bueno, pienso que es suficiente para recopensar mi ausencia no creen jejejeje es bastante intenso el cap, y disfrute mucho con el…. Hahahaha Loki vuelve a hacer de las suyas, y ni siquiera lo sabe…pobre.**

**Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi :) y ya saben**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**No les cuesta nada :P **


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas….siento mucho haberlas abandonado así de repente y más cuando jure que no dejaría esta historia por nada. Pero bueno…cosas del destino, les explicare un poco de lo que paso para que no piensen que miento vale?

Lo que pasa, es que poco antes de dejar la ultima actualización me enferme muy feo y pues los docs no sabían que tenia y me estuvieron haciendo muchos análisis, estuve en observación un tiempo y ahorita ya estoy bien , sigo con medicamento y asi pero ya nada de que preocuparse…eso si mi brazo llora de tantas inyecciones…..

Espero me perdonen y no olvidaran esta historia, asi que espero el prox fin de semana comensar con actualizaciones y pues que la historia siga como antes ok?

Gracias por su comprensión.

Atte.. ABI ^^


End file.
